N A U G H T Y
by Hanluxx1220
Summary: [CHAP 15 UP!] Wajah si manis ini menipu sekali. Berbanding terbalik dengan sifat nakal yang dimilikinya. "Astaga, bocah ini. Bisakah kau berhenti?"-Sehun. "Seh-, maksudku sunbae tampan! Tunggu aku!"-Luhan./ HUNHAN Story! YAOI! T semi M! DLDR! School life
1. Chapter 1

**N A U G H T Y**

By Hanluxx1220

Main cast: Xi Luhan-Oh Sehun

Pairing: HunHan

DLDR! Siders? Bengkak~

Disclaimer: All cast milik TYME dan orangtua masing-masing. Semua ide cerita milik author dan author hanya meminjam namanya saja.

.

.

Summary: _Wajah si manis ini menipu sekali. Berbanding terbalik dengan sifat nakal yang dimilikinya. "Astaga, bocah ini. Bisakah kau berhenti?"-Sehun. "Seh-, maksudku sunbae tampan! Tunggu aku!"-Luhan._

.

Menyebalkan sekali. Itulah kalimat yang terus digumamkan oleh pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna tosca pucat dengan model _hair_ _up_ yang dibuat sengaja berantakan. Seragamnya pun sudah tidak beraturan. Kemejanya di luar dengan dua kancing atas yang tidak terkancing. Lengannya digulung sampai siku. Jas sekolahnya hanya ia sampirkan di bahu. Dasi pun tidak terlilit rapi di leher jenjangnya. Suara krasak-krusuk yang dibuat olehnya pun membuat si pria jakung dengan alis yang menukik seperti angry bird itu berdecak kesal.

"Yya! Bisakah kau pelan-pelan? Kau membuatku pusing!"

"Diam kau. Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku? Jika aku sampai terlambat, tamat riwayatku! Appa akan menyita semua fasilitasku selama dua bulan!"

"Kau ini tidak sopan sekali. Aku hyung mu. Dan kau seolah-olah sedang bicara dengan teman-temanmu."

"Sudah kubilang diam, Kris."

Oh, ingatkan Kris untuk menyumpal mulut kurang ajar adiknya dengan tongkat _baseball_ kesayangannya nanti.

"Dimana ponselku?"

"Tadi kau menyuruhku untuk diam 'kan?"

"Sialan!"

Si rambut tosca itu pun berlari cepat ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Kenapa rumah ini besar sekali, sih?!" Lagi-lagi gerutuan tak bermutu dikeluarkan olehnya.

Ia tersenyum puas saat menemukan ponsel hitam yang tertutup case bergambar tengkorak berada di atas ranjangnya king size miliknya.

"Yya! LUHAN! CEPATLAH!"

"YA! dasar tiang listrik itu." Pria bertubuh minimalis yang dipanggil Luhan itu segera menghampiri Kris dan merampas kunci mobil yang ada di tangan hyungnya itu.

"Aku yang bawa mobil." Ujar Luhan yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku tidak yakin dia benar-benar adikku. Miris sekali." Gumam Kris sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil _Benz_ berwarna putih berpadu hitam itu memasuki halaman yang sangat luas dengan pemandangan yang sangat menyegarkan. Bagaimana tidak? Para siswa dan siswi yang berlalu lalang memiliki wajah yang bisa dikatakan sempurna. Para gadis dengan wajah dan kulit mulus putih bersihnya lewat satu persatu dihadapan dua pria yang baru turun dari mobilnya.

Oke. Setidaknya itu pemandangan indah menurut Kris. Tidak untuk Luhan. Ia lebih menyukai seseorang yang memiliki tubuh tegap dengan ABS permanen pada dada dan perutnya. Wajah tampan yang mampu membuat Luhan lemas dalam satu kedipan mata. Benar-benar tipe seme idaman Luhan.

"Hai Lu." Sapa seorang pria yang memiliki senyum malaikat tanpa dosa. Tentu saja Luhan terpesona. Bahkan ia juga menyukai sosok dihadapannya ini. Bisa dibilang dia seorang visual sekolah karena tingkat kecerdasannya yang diatas rata-rata. Tentu saja karna ketampanannya juga.

Perlu diketahui, Luhan baru 3 hari pindah ke _Seoul International SHS_ ini lantaran kenakalannya di sekolah yang lama sudah melewati batas. Membolos, berkelahi, sangat jarang mengikuti pelajaran sekolah. Yah, Luhan berpikir kalau ia sudah pintar. Jadi tidak perlu mengijuti pembelajaran lagi. Terbukti dari nilai ulangannya yang selalu tinggi. Padahal saat ujian ia hanya menjawab asal-asalan. Keberuntungan memang selalu berpihak pada anak ini.

Jujur saja. Luhan sempat merajuk dan meraung-meraung agar tidak pindah sekolah. Ia sangat mencintai teman-teman balapnya disana. Namun setelah pemuda berdarah China itu mengetahui banyak pria tampan disini, akhirnya Luhan mulai _sedikit_ menyukai sekolah barunya.

"Hai, Junmyeon. Kau belum ke kelas?"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang ucapkan "hyung" pada yang lebih tua!" Sambar Kris yang memberi jitakan lumayan keras di pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Tidak apa Kris. Dan Lu, panggil aku Suho saja. Aku juga tidak terlalu suka dipanggil hyung. Terlihat tua sekali." Kekeh Suho.

"Ah ya, Suho. Aku harus ke kelas dulu. Kalau Choi ssaem sudah di kelas bisa gawat nanti. Bye!" Ujar Luhan.

"Eh? Bye." Balas Suho. Sedangkan Kris hanya mendengus malas dengan sifat adiknya yang sok manis di depan Suho.

"Bukankah kita juga ada kelas? Ayo cepatlah." Ajak Kris. Suho hanya mengangguk dan berjalan di samping Kris.

.

.

"LUHAN..." Luhan hampir terjungkal ke belakang saat semua orang di kelas menyerukan namanya saat ia baru masuk ke dalam ke kelas. Luhan memang sangat cepat terkenal. Entah karena parasnya yang mempesona atau karena sifatnya yang sangat nakal dan genit. Luhan hanya ternyum pada teman-teman kelasnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang berada di pinggir tembok agar ia bisa menyandar.

"Lu, PR fisikamu sudah selesai?" Tanya pria berdimple manis yang duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Hoh? Lay? Memangnya ada PR ya?"

"Ya. Kurasa kau belum mengerjakannya." Tebak Lay malas. Luhan hanya memberikan cengiran manisnya membenarkan tebakan Lay.

"Memang belum. Biarkan saja. Paling-paling aku hanya disuruh keluar oleh Choi ssaem."

"Tapi kan ini pengambilan nilai juga, Lu."

"Santai saja. Tidak masalah untukku."

"Aku tidak akan membantu jika kau benar-benar dihukum."

"Ya, ya. Terserahmu saja."

 _Srash!_

Bunyi pukulan penggaris besi yang menabrak meja guru membuat para siswa langsung diam dan duduk di tempat masing-masing. Tatapan tajam Choi ssaem menyapu seluruh kelas. Tatapannya berhenti pada pria bermata rusa yang hanya memejamkan matanya acuh dengan bersandari pada kursi nyamannya.

"Xi Luhan!"

"Ne?"

"Maju ke depan!"

Luhan agak bingung kenapa tiba-tiba ia dipanggil ke depan. Namun ia menurut dan berjalan ke depan kelas.

"Kau!" Luhan sedikit memundurkan kepalanya saat Choi ssaem menunjuk wajahnya dengan penggaris besi.

"Kau tau apa peraturan sekolah ini?" Luhan menggeleng karena memang ia tidak tau. Hey, ia baru tiga hari sekolah disini. Walaupun saat pendaftaran harusnya Luhan mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan oleh Kim seonsaengnim, kepala sekolah. Namun itu bukan salahnya. Salahkan telinganya yang hanya mendengar lagu lewat headsetnya saat itu.

"Pertama! Pakai dasimu dengan benar!" Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar dan langsung merapikan dasinya.

"Kedua! Masukkan kemejamu ke dalam celana!" Dengan cekatan Luhan memasukkan kemejanya.

"Kau tau apa selanjutnya kan?" Luhan mengumpati guru di depannya. Ia selalu kesal jika disuruh mengenakan atribut yang menggerahkan bukan main. Jas hitam agak kebiruan itu dipakai Luhan dengan wajah yang jelas sekali tidak rela.

"Sebelum aku menyuruhmu duduk, aku ingin melihat PR fisikamu terlebih dahulu. Apakah sudah dikerjakan Xi Luhan?" Tanya Choi ssaem dengan senyum manisnya. Luhan menyengir lucu sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa keluar dari kelas dan berdiri di depan tiang bendera sampai bel istirahat berbunyi. SE-KA-RANG!" Lay meringis ngeri melihatnya. Bahkan Luhan yang dihukum hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan senang hati.

Saat sudah keluar dari kelas, Luhan menghela nafas lega sambil mengelus dadanya dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Tadi itu sangat mengerikan. Namun Luhan tidak ingin menunjukkan ketakutannya.

"Kira-kira Kris ada di kelasnya atau tidak, ya? Aku bisa minta bantuan padanya agar aku tidak jadi dihukum. Yang benar saja, matahari sangat terik saat ini. Dan aku harus berjemur di depan tiang bendera? What the hell?"

Luhan berjalan lumayan cepat ke kelas Kris sambil bersenandung tak jelas.

 _Buk!_

"Aw!" Luhan mengusap bahu kirinya yang lumayan nyeri karena seseorang menabraknya.

"Oh! Maafkan aku. Aku sedang terburu-bu... Kau? Xi Luhan, kan? Murid baru itu?"

"Ah? N-ne." Luhan menatap lama wajah pria yang baru saja bertanya padanya. Ia sedikit memicingkan mata rusanya dengan senyum tipis. Tampan sih, ani! Dia cantik. Luhan tidak menyukai yang cantik-cantik.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun. Astaga, aku lupa! Aku sedang buru-buru! Aku duluan, Luhan!" Sembur Baekhyun yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang sudah bisa menyimpulkan sifat Baekhyun. Dia sangat cerewet.

Luhan kembali melangkahkan kaki- _lumayan_ \- panjangnya ke kelas Kris yang berada di lantai 2. Koridor sepi sekali jika jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

Luhan tersenyum saat mendapati Kris sedang merapikan seragamnya di kelas. Untung sedang tidak ada guru disini. Jadi Luhan bisa bicara bebas.

"Oy! Kris!" Kris menoleh saat mendengar suara cempreng- _walaupun_ _merdu_ -adiknya yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Kris-ah, tolong aku." Pinta Luhan yang memeluk lengan Kris lengkap dengan _puppy eyes_ nya. Mengabaikan tatapan gemas dari teman-teman Kris di ruangan itu.

"Wae?"

"Aku dihukum oleh Choi ssaem. Aku disuruh berdiri di depan tiang bendera sampai bel istirahat berbunyi. Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan adik kesayanganmu berdiri di bawah teriknya matahari begitu?" Kris memutar bola matanya malas. Adiknya ini sangat manis jika ada maunya.

"Tidak boleh. Kau pasti membuat kesalahan. Aku tidak mau membantumu!"

"Aish! Jahat sekali. Ayolah, kau kan wakil ketua organisasi siswa. Kau juga mengurus yang seperti ini kan?"

"Bukan aku yang menghukum. Aku hanya menggantikan ketua organisasi siswa jika dia tidak ada."

"Kris... Jebal..." Luhan sudah mencebikkan bibirnya lucu dengan mata yang mengerjap cepat sehingga mata rusanya berair. Kris mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak terpengaruh pada jurus andalan Luhan.

"Oh Sehun, urus anak ini. Kau yang bertanggung jawab." Yang dipanggil Oh Sehun menoleh dan menghela nafasnya. Sudah berapa siswa yang ia urus pagi ini?

"Ada lagi?" Sehun menghela nafasnya pasrah. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah Luhan yang masih memohon-mohon pada Kris.

"Dia murid baru? Aku belum pernah melihatnya." Tanya Sehun.

"Ya. Baru tiga hari."

"Kekasihmu?"

"Mwo?! Mana mungkin aku punya kekasih serupa anak ini? Dan sialnya dia adalah adikku." Jawab Kris sakartik.

"Astaga mulutmu... Aku akan melaporkannya pada eomma!" Ujar Luhan kesal.

"A-ah! Aku tarik ucapanku!"

"Good."

"Hei kau, murid baru! Ikut denganku sekarang juga."

Luhan menyernyitkan keningnya dan melihat ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. Rahang Luhan jatuh seketika saat melihat pria dengan mata tajam berdiri tepat 50 cm di depannya.

"Oh my god." Gumam Luhan tanpa sadar. Senyum perlahan mengembang di wajah manisnya. Sehun hanya menatap aneh pada Luhan yang memasang ekspresi bodohnya.

"Yya! Kau melihat apa? Cepat ikut aku." Ujar Sehun datar.

"Omo! Kris, dia tampan sekali." Bisik Luhan.

"Astaga anak ini! Cepat pergi atau aku tidak jadi membelikanmu jam tangan keluaran terbaru yan kau lihat kemarin."

"Kau ini selalu mengancam seenaknya. Lihat pembalasanku nanti!"

Luhan berjalan ke arah Sehun dengan senyum manis miliknya.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Hanya ikuti aku agar semua cepat selesai." Ujar Sehun yang sudah berjalan mendahului Luhan. Sedangkan yang lebih kecil menyusul diirigi gerutuan lucu yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Menyebalkan sekali. Untung kau tampan. Jika tidak, sudah ku lempari wajahmu dengan kaos kaki angry bird milik Kris." Gumam Luhan.

.

.

.

Gila? Bisa dibilang iya. Luhan gila. Bagaimana tidak? Jika orang akan pingsan saat dijemur di bawah panasnya matahari selama ini, maka Luhan hanya tersenyum menikmati semuanya. Padahal dua jam yang lalu ia masih merengek agar tidak dihukum seperti ini.

Alasannya hanya satu. Si ketua organisasi siswa yang memiliki wajah terlalu tampan sedang mengawasi dirinya dari pohon pine dan bersandar disana sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah Luhan, jaga-jaga kalau bocah itu sampai kabur.

"Dia sangat tampan..." Lagi-lagi Luhan mengagumi betapa sempurnanya wajah kakak kelasnya itu.

Mata tajamnya, alis tebalnya, rahang tegasnya, hidung mancungnya, semua itu Luhan menyukainya. Sangat. Terlebih bibir tipis berwarna pink segar yang entah sudah berapa kali dijilat oleh pemiliknya. Sungguh, demi kaki panjang Kris, demi boneka bambinya, demi apapun itu Luhan sangat ingin mencium bibir itu. Ya tuhan... Pikirannya kotor sekali.

Penampilan Sehun pun sangat rapi. Wajar, dia ketua organisasi siswa. Jadi, harus mencontohkan hal-hal yang baik kan? Rambutnya pun hitam namun masih dengan gaya modern sehingga wajahnya terlihat seperti pangeran.

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya saat Sehun berjalan ke arahnya dengan sedikit menunduk karena silau.

"Hukumanmu sudah selesai. Lain kali jangan membuat kesalahan lagi. Minumlah, aku tau kau haus" Ujar Sehun yang menatap Luhan datar dan memberikan air mineral dingin yang entah darimana ia dapatkan. Kemudian ia berbalik meninggalkan Luhan yang memekik tertahan.

"Kyaa... Dia manis sekali. Aku akan menemui Lay!"

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa."

"Tapi jika fans Sehun sunbae sampai tau kau menyukainya, kau bisa babak belur."

"Oh... Namanya Sehun, ya?"

"Yya! Aku serius!"

"Bahkan hampir seluruh siswa di sekolah ini adalah penggemarku, Lay." Luhan memang benar. Walaupun ia murid baru, ia sudah memiliki beratus-ratus penggemar.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah. Intinya, aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya!" Ujar Luhan kembali mengacak rambutnya. Lay hanya menghela nafas dan kembali memakan rotinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Hohoho... Bawa ff receh nan gaje baru gue. Muehehehh. Silahkan review, apa ff ini pantes lanjut atau kagak. Jangan cuma review Next atau Lanjut doangan ay... Butuh saran yaw,_

 _OFM bakal gue update habis bulan puasa, kkk. Rate M soalnya XD._

 _Siyu~_

.

 ** _13.13 WIB_**

 **14 Juni 2017**


	2. Chapter 2

**N A U G H T Y**

By Hanluxx1220

Main cast: Xi Luhan-Oh Sehun

Pairing: HunHan

DLDR! Siders? Bengkak~

Disclaimer: All cast milik TYME dan orangtua masing-masing. Semua ide cerita milik author dan author hanya meminjam namanya saja.

.

.

Summary: _Wajah si manis ini menipu sekali. Berbanding terbalik dengan sifat nakal yang dimilikinya. "Astaga, bocah ini. Bisakah kau berhenti?"-Sehun. "Seh-, maksudku sunbae tampan! Tunggu aku!"-Luhan._

.

Luhan berjalan santai menyusuri sekolah sambil meminum cola yang ada di tangannya. Ia belum terlalu mengenal denah sekolah barunya. Karena itu ia berinisiatif melihat-melihat semua yang ada di sekolah yang bisa dibilang sangat luas ini.

Kaki Luhan berhenti saat matanya mengarah pada taman. Matanya berbinar lengkap dengan kedua sudut bibirnya yang terangkat sempurna. Luhan berlari kecil ke taman dan duduk di bangku panjang berwarna putih. Kemudian ia melihat ke sampingnya dan senyumnya semakin lebar dari telinga kanan sampai telinga kiri.

"SEHUN!"

"OMO! Astaga!" Luhan yang kaget karena teriakan Sehun langsung menjatuhkan kaleng cola miliknya. Ternyata yang dari tadi Luhan perhatikan hanya Sehun yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Bukan taman sekolah. Sehun segera mengembalikan ekspresi datarnya setelah sempat terkejut selama beberapa detik barusan.

"Kau tampan sekali jika terkejut seperti tadi." Ujar Luhan dengan cengirannya.

"Kau lagi. Ada apa kemari? Kalau hanya untuk menggangguku lebih baik kembali ke kelasmu."

"Haish, kau galak sekali. Aku tidak menemukan Kris. Jadi, aku pikir dia ada bersamamu." Alasan yang bagus sekali, Lu. Sehun hanya mendengus pelan dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Sehun..." Sehun menatap Luhan saat bocah itu memanggil namanya.

"Kau adiknya Kris kan?"

"Sebenarnya aku malas mengakuinya. Tapi, ya. Aku adiknya. Wae?"

"Otomatis kau lebih muda darinya dan pasti juga lebih muda dariku. Harusnya kau memanggilku sunbae karena aku berada satu tingkat diatasmu. Tidak sopan sekali."

"Kita hanya beda satu tahun. Ayolah..."

"Terserahmu saja."

"Eh? Kau merajuk padaku?" Tanya Luhan antusias. Sehun lagi-lagi mendengus dan mendelik pada Luhan.

"Wajahku memang begini. Aku tidak merajuk. Dasar bocah." Jelas Sehun kesal. Luhan hanya terkekeh lucu.

"Aku hanya satu tahun di bawahmu. Kenapa kau memanggilku bocah? Umurku sudah 16 tahun asal kau tau."

"Aku tidak tau dan aku tidak mau tau."

Ternyata pangeran berambut hitamnya ini lebih sulit dari yang ia bayangkan. Ia sangat cuek. Tapi bukan Luhan namanya kalau tidak bisa menarik perhatian seseorang dalam waktu cepat.

"Oh, Kris ada disana. Jadi, kau bisa pergi sekarang." Ujar Sehun.

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Ck! Tadi kau bilang kau kemari untuk mencari Kris, bukan? Dia ada disana." Sehun menunjuk Kris yang berjalan dengan menggunakan earphonenya.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Jangan merindukan ku, tampan." Ucap Luhan yang sudah berdiri. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Namun baru satu langkah Luhan berjalan, tangannya ditahan oleh oleh tangan seseorang yang ia yakini itu milik Sehun. ' _Tangannya hangat sekali, kyaaa_...' batin Luhan.

"Perbaiki seragammu dan rapikan rambutmu atau kau akan kudenda karena melanggar peraturan sekolah." Jelas Sehun datar. Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Ia pikir Sehun menahannya untuk memeluknya atau menciumnya mungkin? Oke. Mimpi itu terlalu tinggi untuk sekarang.

"Benar-benar ketua organisasi siswa." Luhan menyisir asal rambut halusnya dan merapikan seragam mahalnya kemudian berlari menyusul Kris yang entah sudah hilang kemana. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya miris. Sepertinya hidupnya tidak akan tenang mulai sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan!"

"Eoh?" Luhan menyernyitkan dahi ketika seorang pria yang lebih kecil darinya berlari kearahnya.

" _Hah..hah..._ Aku dari tadi memanggilmu. Tapi kau tidak dengar." Ucap orang itu. Sepertinya Luhan mengenal wajahnya. Tapi Luhan lupa dia itu siapa, dan pernah bertemu dimana.

"Ah! Kau Taehyun, kan?" Yang dipanggil Taehyun hanya tertawa geli dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Kenapa kau cepat sekali lupa padaku? Padahal kita baru bertemu tadi pagi." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Oh... Aku ingat. Si cerewet bereyeliner tebal itu, kan?" Jawab Luhan dengan mengecilkan suaranya pada kalimat terakhir.

"Kenapa kau mencariku?"

"Aku pikir kau butuh teman di sekolah ini. Kalau kau tidak mau..." Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Luhan dengan senyum khas anak kecilnya.

"Ingin pergi ke kantin?"

"Tentu."

Luhan merangkul pundak Baekhyun seolah mereka adalah teman lama. Sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan memegang tangan Luhan yang berada di pundaknya.

Para siswa yang berdiri di sepanjang koridor pun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan iri, kesal, atau... Entahlah. Jelas saja, mereka semua adalah penggemar Luhan.

Luhan dan Baekhyun mengambil tempat di pojokan kantin. Entah kenapa Luhan selalu suka tempat-tempat yang berada di ujung.

"Lu, pesan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Milkshake vanilla satu."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya."

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kantin. Berharap objek favoritnya sedang ada di tempat yang sama dengannya sekarang. Oh Sehun.

Namun yang ia lihat malah kakaknya yang sedang melonggarkan dasi dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Lu!"

"Hmm?"

"Belikan aku makanan. Aku lapar." Ujar Kris.

"Apa-apaan ka-" Ucapan Luhan terpotong saat pria bermata elang datang ke mejanya.

"Kris, saat pulang sekolah datanglah ke lapangan basket. Kita harus latihan untuk tanding dengan siswa-siswa Han88 SHS lusa."

"Eoh? Sehun sunbae? Duduklah dulu." Ajak Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya. Luhan mendengus malas melihatnya. Sehun menatap Luhan sekilas kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak usah. Aku harus kembali ke kelas untuk mencari Boa noona." Tolak Sehun halus.

"Sehun, duduklah sebentar..." Pinta Luhan sambil mengurucutkan bibirnya lucu. Kris memasang ekspresi ingin muntah saat melihat kelakuan adiknya itu. Sehun tidak mengubris permintaan Luhan dan hanya berbalik pergi ke kelasnya. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya sedikit kesal.

"Baek, pulang sekolah nanti kita ke lapangan basket, ya?"

"Hah? Kau mau apa di sana?"

"Tentu saja melihat pangeran tampan kesayanganku." Jawab Luhan santai.

"Yya! Bisakah kau sekali saja tidak membuatku malu karena menjadi kakakmu?" Ujar Kris sambil mendelik pada Luhan yang menatapnya datar.

"Woah... Justru aku senang sekali jika membuatmu malu, Kris."

"Benar-benar adik durhaka."

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam 2 menit ini. Ia menatap teman barunya yang sedang menggigit kasar lollipop yang sudah jelas-jelas sangat keras.

"Luhan!"

"Mwoya?!"

"Bukankah kau yang meminta kemari? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini sekarang?"

"Kau tidak lihat disana?" Luhan menunjuk ke arah Sehun yang sedang tertawa bersama dengan seorang wanita yang sedang mengusap pucuk kepala Sehun.

"Ah.. Mereka sangat manis." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat wajah Luhan semakin merah karena kesal.

"Memangnya dia siapa?"

"Kwon BoA sunbae. Dia senior paling cantik di sekolah ini asal kau tau. Aku juga sempat menyukainya. Namun orientasi seksualku berubah sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu." Kekeh Baekhyun.

"Dia sama sekali tidak cantik."

"Hooo... Kau benar-benar menyukai Sehun sunbae ternyata. Boa sunbae sangat dekat dengan Sehun sunbae. Banyak yang bilang jika mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih."

"Itu hanya rumor. Biasa bagi artis-artis sekolah seperti itu." Bantah Luhan.

"Woah! Mereka sudah mulai!" Rahang Luhan jatuh seketika saat melihat anak-anak pemain basket memasuki lapangan. Astaga... Mereka semua memiliki tubuh dan wajah yang WOAH! _Body_ _Goals_ sekali ya tuhan...

"Mereka semua adalah pangeran sekolah. Sudah bisa ditebak dari wajah mereka bukan?" Celoteh Baekhyun. Luhan hanya mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Seketika ia lupa dengan senior yang bernama lengkap Kwon BoA itu.

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat Sehun berlari dan mendrible bola dengan lincahnya. Benar-benar terlihat sangat sangat seksi. Rambut hitamnya berantakan dan sedikit basah karena keringat. Bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka jika sedang fokus mengalihkan perhatian lawan. Lengan kekar yang sepertinya pas jika melingkar di pinggang yang lebih mungil.

Oh tuhan... Luhan benar-benar tidak tahan! Luhan mengeluarkan ponsel mahal keluaran terbaru milik Kris yang ia pinjam saat istirahat sekolah tadi. Ia mengambil beberapa gambar candid Sehun yang terlihat semakin tampan saat bermain basket. Benar-benar berbeda dengan Oh Sehun sang ketua organisasi siswa sekolah. Kali ini Sehun berhasil membuat Luhan mengumpat beberapa kali karena ketampanannya yang sudah berada di luar batas.

"Kerja bagus, kawan!" Kris merangkul Sehun dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. Sehun hanya mengacungkan jempolnya dan tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Luhan yang duduk di kursi penonton. Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun yang membalasnya dengan tatapan ' _jangan_ _berlebihan_ '. Luhan hanya mengulum senyumnya.

"Mau menemui mereka?" Ajak Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke arah anak-anak basket yang sedang beristirahat di bangku panjang.

"Sehun."

"Sehun!"

"Oh Sehun!"

"..." Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun karena kesal tidak dihiraukan sedari tadi. Namun Sehun hanya mendelik sebentar padanya kemudian kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

"Sehun.."

"Sehun sunbae!" Barulah Sehun menoleh saat Luhan memanggilnya dengan embel-embel sunbae.

"Begitu lebih sopan."

"Baiklah, baiklah! Minumlah. Kau pasti haus." Ucap Luhan sembari memberikan minuman dingin pada Sehun. Sehun menerima minuman itu dengan baik dan langsung meminumnya dengan 3 kali tegukan dan airnya tinggal sisa 1/4 botol. Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya saat jakun Sehun bergerak naik turun ketika ia meminum airnya.

"Kau juga harus minum sepertinya. Karena sedari tadi kau terus menelan ludahmu." Ujar Sehun yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Ah! Bukankan jika Luhan meminum dari bekas bibir Sehun itu namanya mereka ciuman secara tidak langsung? Luhan memekik kuat dalam hati dan mendekatkan botol itu ke bibirnya.

 _Sreett_

Mata Luhan melebar seketika saat dalam satu kedipan mata minumannya sudah ditegak habis oleh Kris.

"Kris sialan!!!" Kris memandang bodoh wajah kesal Luhan. "Wae?"

Luhan menarik tangan Kris menjauh dari tempat Sehun berada.

"Kenapa kau meminumnya?! Argghh.. Kau merebut ciuman pertamaku!" Hah.. Ya. Ciuman pertama. Meskipun Luhan sudah memiliki belasan mantan kekasih, tapi bibirnya ini masih suci.

"Ciuman? Ciuman pertama? Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu botol minum Sehun. Itu tandanya kau baru saja berciuman secara tidak langsung dengan Sehun barusan!" Ujar Luhan mendelik pada Kris yang hanya memasang wajah cengo.

"Omo!" Kris langsung mengusap brutal bibirnya sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci bibirnya. Luhan lagi-lagi mendengus dan kembali ke tempat duduk Sehun.

"Sehun."

"Sehun sunbae."

"Hm."

"Kwon BoA itu... Dia siapa?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"A-aniyo. Aku hanya ingin tau." Cengir Luhan. "Dia kekasihmu? Ish! Kalau memang begitu, kau putuskan saja dia. Kalian tidak cocok. Kau lebih cocok denganku karena nama panggilan kita berdua sama-sama berjumlah 5 huruf." Ujar Luhan yang menunjukkan kelima jarinya. Sehun tertawa kecil karena ocehan Luhan dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Luhan mematung beberapa saat saat Sehun tertawa barusan. Walaupun tawanya hanya sedikit, namun mampu membuat Luhan semakin terpesona dengan makhluk yang Luhan curigai bukan manusia di depannya ini.

"Dengar ya, bocah... Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Yang aku tau kau adalah adik dari temanku. Soal aku dan Boa noona, kau tidak perlu tau." Jelas Sehun sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi aku harus tau."

"Kenapa harus?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu." Sehun terdiam dan menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Ternyata semua wanita memang cerewet seperti ini."

"Wanita? Siapa?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung karena di sekitar sini memang tidak ada wanita.

"Tentu saja kau."

"MWO?!" Sehun berdecak kesal.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Lagi pula apa yang salah?"

"Menurutmu aku wanita? Selama ini kau mengira aku adalah wanita?" Tanya Luhan yang menunjuk wajah tampannya. _Coret!_ Wajah manisnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Sehun mengangguk agak ragu karena dia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana disini.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan yang mana suara wanita dan yang mana suara laki-laki? Apa kau tidak melihat...?" Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah. Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan yang menatap pada dada datar Luhan.

Jujur saja, Sehun berasumsi bahwa Luhan adalah wanita tomboy. Suara Luhan pun sangat lembut layaknya suara seorang wanita. Wajah Luhan pun sangat.. _ekhm!_ Manis. Dan tubuh Luhan sangat ramping. Jadi, wajar saja jika Sehun salah menebak jenis kelamin anak ini.

"Kau pria?"

"P-R-I-A! Pria! Apa aku perlu membuktikannya?"

"Dengan cara apa?" Luhan tertawa tidak jelas dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun yang menelan ludahnya kasar. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Sehun mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak sekarang.

Luhan membuka sebelah matanya dan mendapati mata Sehun yang melotot padanya. Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dan memicingkan mata rusanya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kenapa kau mendekatkan wajahmu dengan wajahku?" Tanya Sehun balik.

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu mencium aroma rambutku. Bukankah aromanya maskulin?" Ujar Luhan bodoh. Jelas-jelas dia selalu memakai shampo bayi ketika mandi.

"Oh... Atau, kau berpikir kalau aku akan menciumu? Benarkah?" Kekeh Luhan. Sehun hanya memandang datar wajah Luhan yang terlihat senang entah karena apa.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mencium bibirmu sekarang. Aku pergi dulu, sunbae."

 _Chup_

Tubuh Sehun langsung menegang saat sebuah bibir kecil mendarat mulus di pipi kirinya. Luhan tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun.

"Sampai jumpa besok, sunbae tampan!"

Wajah Sehun terasa panas hingga tak sadar wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus saat ini.

"Bocah itu benar-benar!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Ga jelas beneran dah. Si Luhan main nyosor aja..._

 _Gue seneng banget WinkDeep debut bareng. Yang nonton PD101S2 mana suaranya? :"v_

 _Dah ah... Mau lanjutin buat chap 3._

 _Siyu~_

 ** _13.32_**

 ** _2 Juni 2017_**


	3. Chapter 3

**N A U G H T Y**

By Hanluxx1220

Main cast: Xi Luhan-Oh Sehun

Pairing: HunHan

DLDR! Siders? Bengkak~

Disclaimer: All cast milik TYME dan orangtua masing-masing. Semua ide cerita milik author dan author hanya meminjam namanya saja.

.

.

Summary: _Wajah si manis ini menipu sekali. Berbanding terbalik dengan sifat nakal yang dimilikinya. "Astaga, bocah ini. Bisakah kau berhenti?"-Sehun. "Seh-, maksudku sunbae tampan! Tunggu aku!"-Luhan_.

.

"Ayolah Kris... Kau kan tampan. Ya, ya, ya?"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kau tega padaku?"

"Iya."

"Sialan. Ayolah, aku hanya meminta nomor ponselnya! Bukan nomor celana dalamnya!"

"Astaga mulut anak ini." Kris memukul pelan mulut cerewet Luhan yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti bicara. Entah ingin melakukan apa, Luhan terus memaksa Kris agar mau memberikan nomor telepon Sehun.

"Kau kenapa ingin sekali mendapat nomor si albino itu?"

"Dia ketua organisasi siswa kan? Jadi, kalau ada pengumuman atau apapun itu aku bisa menghubunginya."

"Nanti Sehun bisa memarahiku karena menyebarkan nomornya pada sembarang orang."

"Tapi aku bukan sembarang orang. Aku adikmu!"

"Tapi dia bukan adikmu."

"Kris!" Kris menghela nafasnya jengah. Adiknya ini memang sangat sulit unuk diatur.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan macam-macam dan jangan mengganggunya!"

Luhan memekik senang dan memberikan ponselnya pada Kris.

"Terimakasih Kris! Aku sayang padamu!" Luhan mengecup pipi kanan Kris dan berlari ke kamarnya. Kris hanya tersenyum maklum dengan sifat Luhan yang kadang sangat memalukan. Bagaimanapun Kris sangat menyayangi makhluk yang bernama Xi Luhan itu.

.

Luhan membanting tubuh kecilnya di atas ranjang yang berukuran king size yang ada di kamarnya. Dengan senyum manis ia membuka galeri ponselnya dan mencari foto sunbae favoritnya. Siapa lagi? Kalian tau kan?

"Hah... Dia benar-benar tampan." Gumam Luhan sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Aku bingung harus menyukai Sehun atau Suho. Mereka berdua sangat tampan." Kekeh Luhan lucu.

 _Drrtt...Drrtt..._

Foto Sehun yang sedang tertawa berganti menjadi layar abu-abu dengan dua lingkaran berwarna hijau dan merah di kiri dan kanannya. Luhan menggeser warna hijau dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Yeobseo?"

 _"Luhan! Apa kabarmu?"_

"Eoh? Jacksona! Ah... Sudah lama sekali. Aku baik. Kenapa menelfonku malam-malam begini?" Jackson, sahabat karib Luhan saat di sekolah lamanya. Orang inilah yang membuat Luhan bisa mengetahui dunia malam yang mengerikan namun menyenangkan bagi Luhan tentu saja.

 _"Apa kau lupa? Kita ada battle skeatboard dengan anak-anak 'All Black' besok sore!"_

"Besok? Battle? Ah iya! Aku lupa. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa kesana besok sore? Aku ada kelas tambahan besok. Jika aku membolos, maka Kris akan melaporkannya pada appa. Dan semua fasilitasku ak-"

 _"Aish! Cerewet sekali. Ayolah Lu, hanya satu kali ini. Lain kali kau berhak ikut serta maupun tidak. Hanya kau yang bisa mengalahkan Henry si pendek itu."_

"Kau menyindiriku?"

 _"Apa?"_

"Pendek."

 _"Aniya. Kau ini sensitif sekali. Luhan kesayanganku, datang ya?"_

"Akan aku usahakan. Besok aku akan menghubungimu. Aku ingin tidur dulu."

 _PIP!_

Luhan memutuskan sambungannya sepihak sehingga yang di ujung sana menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Jaljayo~" Gumam Luhan dengan mengecup kilat foto Sehun dengan terkekeh kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

 _TRING! TRING!_

"Huaa! Aku masih mengantuk, bodoh!" Gumam Luhan dengan suara khas orang tidur. Namun terdengar seperti anak balita yang menolak disuapi bubur yang terlihat sangat menggelikan. Menggemaskan sekali.

 _TRING! TRING!_

 _PRANG!_

Luhan membanting alarm cerewet yang ada di sebelahnya agar alarm itu mau berhenti berbunyi. Namun bukannya berhenti, suara alarm itu malah menjadi sangat cempreng dan lebih keras.

"Arrghh! Aku akan mengutuk si pembuat jam cerewet sialan itu!" Luhan menyibak selimutnya kasar dan turun ke ruang makan dengan malas-malasan. Membiarkan alarm di kamarnya terus bersenandung sampai alarm itu mati sendiri. Luhan bisa melihat sosok bertubuh tegap dan tinggi layaknya tiang listrik yang sedang sibuk dengan stove di dapur.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Kris yang sedang membuatkan susu untuk Luhan.

"Hmm. Pagi."

"Mandi dulu, baru sarapan. Jangan sampai terlambat! Kalau kau terlambat, aku akan memberitahu appa."

"Aish! Ya ya ya. Aku mandi!"

Luhan berlari ke kamar mandi yang terletak di sebelah dapur. Warna rambutnya mulai membosankan sekarang. Luhan pernah berpikir untuk mencukur semua rambutnya agar menjadi botak. Ia lelah mengurus rambut halusnya. Namun apa kata orang nanti? Botak sama sekali tidak lucu.

Selesai mandi, Luhan memakai seragamnya asal-asalan dan memakan cepat roti bakarnya.

"Pelan-pelan, bocah." Ujar Kris yang selalu kesal jika Luhan memakan sarapannya dengan brutal. Karena pasti akan berakhir dengan dia yang harus memijat leher Luhan dan ujung-ujungnya mereka tidak akan ke sekolah.

Luhan hanya menghabiskan setenga dari rotinya dan-

"Kajja! Aku sudah kenyang." Ujar Luhan.

"Hey, habiskan dulu sarapannya. Makin lama kau makin kurus.

Luhan tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kris. Ia mengambil tasnya dan keluar menuju mobil.

"Oy! Siapa yang bawa mobil?" Teriak Kris.

"Kau!"

.

.

.

 _Seoul International SHS_

.

.

.

"Woah! Jinjja?" Tanya Luhan antusias.

"Hn. Aku tadi melihat Kris hyung mengambil pakaian renang di dalam lokernya. Kalau siswa seperti itu, biasanya ia ada kelas renang." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu... Sehun pasti ada disana juga kan? Ya kan? Ya?"

"Panggil dia sunbae!" Ujar Lay yang menghadiahi Luhan jitakan manis.

"Ah ya. Maksudku Sehun sunbae."

"Tentu saja dia ada. Dia kan satu kelas dengan Kris hyung."

Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk dan tersenyum manis. Sangat manis hingga rasanya para gadis disana ingin mengunyah habis pipi rona Luhan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kesana. Jangan ganggu aku, ok?"

"Yya! Luna ssaem akan segera masuk. Kau tau kan dia..." Baekhyun membuat gestur menggaris pada lehernya. Namun Luhan tidak peduli dan hanya berlari kecil ke tempat berenang. Semua pasti tau apa yang menyebabkan Luhan sangat antusias dengan 'Kolam Renang' dan 'Sehun'.

.

.

"Sunbae!"

 _Awkward_

Luhan berniat memanggil Sehun. Namun semua yang ada di tempat berenang menoleh pada Luhan. Luhan tertawa canggung dan menunjuk ke arah Sehun.

"M-maksudku, Sehun sunbae."

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan. Masalah sepertinya akan datang.

Luhan duduk di sebelah Sehun yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat lelah.

"Sunbae, kenapa kau tidak bergabung bersama mereka?"

"Apa kau sakit?" Luhan menatap cemas pada Sehun yang memang terlihat sangat pucat. Sehun terkesiap saat Luhan menempelkan kening mereka berdua. Sehun ingin menjauhkan wajahnya, namun Luhan justru menahan agak kuat wajahnya sehingga Sehun hanya pasrah dan diam.

"Astaga! Kau panas sekali!" Pekik Luhan saat merasakan keningnya akan terbakar.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS." Ujar Luhan lagi.

"Yya, aku hanya tidak enak badan."

"Tapi tubuhmu panas sekali, sunbae."

"Hhh... Aku. Tidak. Apa. Apa. Jangan menggangguku." Ujar Sehun dengan menatap Luhan tajam. Luhan sendiri langsung diam dan hanya menatap tangan Sehun yang sedikit bergetar. Sepertinya dia kedinginan walaupun suhu tubuhnya sangat panas.

 _Grep_

"H-hey!" Sehun terkejut saat Luhan menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam saku jas bocah itu. Sepertinya Luhan sangat senang membuat Sehun selalu terkejut karnanya.

"Diamlah. Aku tau kau kedinginan." Ucap Luhan pelan.

"Lepaskan. Semua orang melihat kearah kita!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak mau ke UKS, kan? Aku hanya berusaha menghangatkan tubuhmu." Balas Luhan tanpa melihat ke arah Sehun.

"Kau! Haish..." Sehun merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melawan makhluk yang bahkan lebih kecil darinya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Sehun merasa jauh lebih hangat sekarang.

.

.

Semua siswa-siswi kelas XI sudah kembali ke kelas. Namun dua orang yang masih duduk nyaman di bangku ini malah tertidur pulas sejak tadi.

" _Nghh_.." Sehun mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Ia masih sangat mengantuk dan kepalanya masih sangat pusing. Ia berniat untuk pergi ke toilet untuk sekedar membasuh wajahnya. Namun sesuatu seperti sedang menahan tangannya.

"Ooohh," Tangannya masih di genggam erat oleh tangan mungil Luhan. Sehun menatap wajah tenang Luhan yang sedang tertidur. Terlihat sangat lucu dan polos. Ia jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkan bocah ini.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya membantah apa yang otaknya pikirkan. Ia harus pergi dari sini. Sehun menarik tangannya perlahan-lahan agar Luhan tidak terbangun.

" _Eunghh_... S-sehun, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara yang serak.

"Aku mau ke toilet. Apa kau akan mengikutiku juga saat aku buang air kecil?"

"Kkk, ani. Pergilah." Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun dengan tidak rela. Saat Sehun sudah pergi, Luhan berjalan ke dekat kolam. Ia membuka sepatu dan memasukkan kakinya ke dalam air. Tidak peduli jika celananya akan basah kuyup.

"Sejuknya..." Luhan menggoyangkan kaki dan tangannya dalam air seperti anak kecil lengkap dengan tawa cempreng khas miliknya.

Terlalu asik bermain hingga tak sadar sampai-

 _Byur!_

"Omo! Astaga! Ya tuhan! Oh tidak! Ponsel kesayanganku! Bagaimana ini?!"

Karena terus membungkuk, ponsel Luhan terjatuh ke dalam air.

"Ambil, tidak? Ambil, tidak? Hah! Ambil saja!"

 _BYUR!_

Akhirnya, Luhan nekat mencari ponselnya yang tenggelam di bawah sana. Setelah mendapatkan ponselnya, Luhan mengangkat kepalanya keluar dari air untuk mencari udara.

" _Hah_... Tidak sulit."

" _Kyaahmmpp_!!" Tiba-tiba Luhan kehilangan keseimbangannya dan tubuhnya terjungkir ke belakang. Samar-samar ia mendengar seseorang meneriaki namanya. Hingga kurang dari 2 detik ia merasakan tubuhnya didekap erat oleh seseorang. Namun tak lama kemudian dekapan itu melonggar. Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan menarik orang itu ke atas hingga kini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang mendekapnya tadi.

Luhan mengangkat tubuh Sehun yang lebih berat dan lebih besar darinya

"SEHUN! Astaga! Bangunlah!"

Luhan menekan kuat dada Sehun berharap caranya ini akan berhasil untuk membuat Sehun sadar. Nihil. Tidak berhasil.

"Bagaimana ini? Dia pucat sekali."

"Seseorang tolong aku!"

"Oh ya! Nafas buatan!"

"Ani, ani. Aku belum siap untuk mencicipi bibirnya."

"Tapi jika aku tidak melakukannya Sehun bisa mati."

"Yya! Jika kau ingin aku menciummu, harusnya kau dalam keadaan sadar. Bukan pingsan seperti ini."

"Ya. Aku harus melakukannya."

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar dan menatap mata terpejam Sehun dan bibirnya bergantian. Ia menutup hidung Sehun dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun. Astaga, jantung Luhan ingin melompat keluar rasanya. 3 cm, 2 cm, 1 cm...

 _Brushh! Uhuk! Uhuk!_

Bagus sekali. Belum sempat bibir mereka bersentuhan, Sehun sudah lebih dulu sadar dan memuntahkan air tepat di wajah cantik Luhan.

"Sabar, Lu..." Gumam Luhan miris.

"Yya! A..pa y-yang kh..kau lakukan? Menjauh da..ri wajahku!" Ujar Sehun terbata-bata. Tenggorokan dan kepalanya nya sangat sakit sekarang.

"Hm, tadi kau pingsan dan aku disini untuk menolongmu."

"Justru aku yang menolongmu tadi. Tapi kenapa aku disini?" Bantah Sehun. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku kenapa sampai kau harus menolongku?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku... Aku tadi melihatmu hampir tenggelam. Jadi aku harus menangkapmu, bukan? Kalau kau mati disini, pasti aku yang akan dituduh mencelakaimu. Paham?"

"Sedikit paham. Tapi kau sangat bodoh! Sudah tau sakit kepala, tapi masih nekat masuk ke dalam air yang sudah jelas sangat dingin." Kesal Luhan.

"Sudahlah. Kembali ke kelasmu. Kau sudah bolos dua mata pelajaran."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau kau tidak masuk ke kelas sekarang, maka kau akan ku denda pulang sekolah nanti."

" _Ck!_ Walaupun sakit tetap saja memerintah. Untung saja tampan."

"Cepatlah, bocah cerewet!"

"Ini aku akan pergi. Jangan terus memerintah atau kau akan ku cium lagi." Ucapan Luhan sukses membuat Sehun mendelik meskipun wajah tampannya sedikit memerah.

"Eum... Tapi bajuku basah." Keluh Luhan.

"Kau bisa memakai seragamku yang ada di ruang OSIS. Cepatlah pergi."

"Arasseo!"

"Bocah itu membuatku tambah pusing." Gumam Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang hampir. Bukan sudah."

"Tetap saja. Jika ada yang melihat, kau bisa berurusan dengan Yoon Seonsaengnim."

"Woah. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa hampir mencium Sehun sunbae?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Itu rahasia. Ceritanya sangat panjang." Jawab Luhan.

"Panjang? Apanya?" Tanya Lay.

"Ceritanya."

"Cerita? Apa?" Ingatkan Luhan untuk mencuri otak Kim Junmyeon malam nanti untuk ditukarkan dengan otak teman sebangkunya ini. Lay memang pintar. tapi untuk urusan berbicara, dia sangat lambat dan seringkali tidak nyambung jika diajak bicara.

"Yya, yya, yya! Lu, disana."

"Wae?"

"Sehun sunbae bersama BoA sunbae." Tunjuk Baekhyun. Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. Jangan lupakan, mereka sedang di kantin sekarang.

"Wah... Aku semakin yakin kalau mereka dating." Ujar Lay yang membuat mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku kesana dulu."

"Luhan!"

 _Sreett_

Luhan duduk di kursi sebelah Sehun dan menatap datar pada BoA yang duduk di depan Sehun.

"Kau. Kenapa bersama Sehun disini?"

"Kami memang selalu bersama. Apa ada masalah?" Bukannya BoA yang menjawab, Sehun malah menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Ani. Tidak sama sekali. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sudah memesan makanannya ya? Wah... Kebetulan aku sedang lapar sekali. Mari makan!" Dengan tidak tahu malunya, Luhan mengambil bagian jjajjangmyeon yang kebetulan lumayan banyak untuk 3 orang. Baru saja makanan berwarna hitam itu akan masuk ke mulut kecilnya, sebuah tangan memukul keras tangan Luhan sehingga sumpitnya terlepas kembali.

"Yya!"

"Mengerti istilah _ladies first_?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mendengus dan memajukan bibir bawahnya miris. Ia menatap BoA seakan mengatakan ' _Cepat makan. Aku lapar!_ '. BoA sendiri hanya menatap gemas pada Luhan dan mulai memakan jjajjangmyeonnya.

"Sudah, kan? Aku makan."

Tanpa sadar, dua sudut bibir tipis Sehun terangkat hingga menghasilkan sebuah senyum tipis yang sangat menawan saat melihat cara makan Luhan yang persis seperti anak bayi. Sisa makanan di sekitar bibirnya benar-benar menggemaskan.

Sehun menepuk pelan kepalanya berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang Luhan yang jelas-jelas begitu menyebalkan.

"Hah... Mashitta!" Cengir Luhan. BoA berdiri dan mengusak lembut rambut tosca Luhan sehingga rambut yang tadinya berantakan jadi tambah berantakan seperti sarang burung.

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Aku duluan, ne." Ujar BoA. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada BoA. Luhan jadi tambah kesal jadinya.

"Sehun!"

"Sepertinya kau lupa lagi."

"M-maksudku, sunbae. Apa dia kekasihmu? Jawablah..."

"Molla. Selalu saja ingin tau." Ujar Sehun yang sudah berdiri dan meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di meja kantin.

" _Hufft_! Menyebalkan!

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Segini dulu... Sorry kalo selalu telat update. Doain aja habis ini udah lebih cepet updatenya._

 _Ga tau nulis apa gue kali ini. Yang penting ada moment. Wkwkw XD_

 _Siyu~_

 ** _15.35 WIB_**

 ** _30 Juni 2017_**


	4. Chapter 4

**N A U G H T Y**

By Hanluxx1220

Main cast: Xi Luhan-Oh Sehun

Pairing: HunHan

DLDR! Siders? Bengkak~

Disclaimer: All cast milik TYME dan orangtua masing-masing. Semua ide cerita milik author dan author hanya meminjam namanya saja.

.

.

Summary: _Wajah si manis ini menipu sekali. Berbanding terbalik dengan sifat nakal yang dimilikinya. "Astaga, bocah ini. Bisakah kau berhenti?"-Sehun. "Seh-, maksudku sunbae tampan! Tunggu aku!"-Luhan._

.

Kris memandang kasihan pada Luhan entah kenapa. Luhan jadi risih sendiri karena dipandangi seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Lu, apa kau banyak pikiran? Apa kau stress? Apa kau trauma akan sesuatu? Apa ka-"

"Yya! Ada apa?!"

"Kau terlihat semakin kurus. Padahal tadi pagi kau tidak sekurus ini. Ya... Memang sudah kurus. Tapi siang ini jauh lebih kurus."

"Hmm? Aku merasa biasa saja."

"Buktinya bajumu sudah terlihat sangat longgar di badanmu. Sudah pendek, tambah lagi dengan tubuh kurus kering. Oh... Apakah sarapan yang kubuat tadi pagi sangat sedikit? Mungkin kau cacingan? Bisa jadi."

"Kristupid! Kau terlihat sangat bodoh. Ini bukan kemeja milikku. Ini milik Sehun, bodoh!"

"16 kali!"

"Apanya?"

"Kau memanggilku 'bodoh' sebanyak 16 kali sejak tadi pagi sampai sekarang!"

"Lalu?" Tanya Luhan tidak peduli.

"Oho... Aku lupa menulis nama apa pada kontak appa." Ujar Kris yang pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Yya, yya, yya!! Aku tarik ucapanku!"

"Good."

Luhan melihat jam tangan hitam yang melingkar pas di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah jam setengah empat sore. Ia harus pergi ke lapangan skateboard sekarang. Jackson dan yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu.

" _Mmm_... Aku... Aku harus pergi ke kelas sekarang. Kau pulang duluan saja. Jangan jemput aku nanti. Aku ada urusan dengan Baekhyun dan Lay sepulang sekolah."

"Baiklah. Aku duluan." Jawab Kris. Sebenarnya Luhan merasa bersalah karena sudah membohongi Kris dan dengan mudahnya Kris langsung percaya begitu saja. Tapi jika ia tidak berbohong Kris tidak akan membiarkannya pergi kemana-mana.

Luhan masuk ke kelas dan mengambil tas sekolahnya kemudian langsung melesat pergi berlari melewati lapangan sekolah yang sangat luas.

"XI LUHAN!" Luhan memejamkan matanya erat saat ada yang meneriaki namanya. Sepertinya ia ketahuan. Luhan membalikkan tubuh mungilnya takut-takut dan langsung mendapati wajah tegas milik ketua osis.

"S-sehun sunbae?" Sebenarnya Luhan senang saat Sehun memanggilnya. Tapi keadaan sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk sekarang ini.

"Kau mau kemana? Siswa kelas XI masih ada kelas tambahan sekarang. Kembali ke kelasmu atau kau akan kulaporkan pada Choi seonsaengnim." Ujar Sehun dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Luhan lupa jika hari ini piket Sehun mengurus sekolah bersama Suho.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Tidak ada alasan. Cepat kembali ke kelasmu!"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

Kali ini teman-teman Luhan lebih penting dari Sehun. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting jika saja teman-teman bodohnya tidak menggunakan mobil mahal Luhan sebagai bahan taruhan mereka.

"Cepat masuk!"

 _Chup!_

"Maafkan aku sunbae! Aku harus pergi!" Setelah mengecup-kebiasaan baru Luhan-pipi Sehun, Luhan langsung kabur melompati gerbang sekolah.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba disini panas sekali?" Gumam Sehun sambil mengipas wajahnya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Dalam sekejap ia lupa jika Luhan baru saja membolos. Kecupan ringan Luhan benar-benar berbahaya untuk otak dan jantung. Sepertinya Sehun harus memakai plester di pipinya mulai besok.

"Wajahnya menipu sekali. Wajahnya saja yang sangat polos dan manis. Tapi sifatnya benar-benar di luar dugaan." Gumam Sehun.

Sementara itu, Luhan sudah menaiki bus umum yang membuat Luhan gerah bukan main. Pasalnya, sangat tidak mungkin jika harus memakai mobil Kris, kan? Kris bisa curiga nantinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Luhan sampai di tempat yang sangat ramai dengan dinding yang penuh dengan warna khas tattoo.

"Luhan!"

Luhan menoleh pada keramaian dan mendapati Jackson yang bersusah payah melambaikan tangannya. Luhan menghampiri Jackson dan menarik tangan sahabat bodohnya itu ke tempat yang lebih tenang.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di tempat penonton, bodoh? Apa kau sudah menyiapkan skateboardku?"

"Aaa, itu... Mungkin Gikwang sudah menyiapkannya." Cengir Jackson.

"Sial! Kau memang tidak bisa dipercaya." Kesal Luhan.

"Jangan marah-mar... Mereka disana!!" Jackson menunjuk pada tiga orang yang sangat ingin Luhan lempar ke atas pesawat yang sedang terbang karena sudah mengorbankan mobil kesayangannya dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab.

"Hai Lu."

 _Plak! Plak! Plak!_

"Yya! Kenapa kau memukul kepala kami?" Protes Gikwang saat Luhan memukul kepala mereka.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau!"

"Oh... Sepertinya dia masih kesal." Timpal Youngmin.

Tim Luhan memiliki 5 anggota. Sama seperti _All Black_. Ada Luhan, Jackson, Gikwang dan si kembar Youngmin Kwangmin. Luhan adalah leadernya disini. Nama tim mereka agak aneh. Mungkin tidak akan aneh jika Luhan bukan salah satu anggota tim ini. _Dashing Team_. Luhan memberi nama itu karena ia merasa sangat tampan dan gagah. Konyol sekali.

"Lu, jangan buang waktu. 5 menit lagi waktunya kita mulai. _Skeatboard_ mu sudah ada di arena." Ujar Gikwang mengingatkan. Luhan hanya mengangguk pasti dan melangkah menuju tempat start. Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat Shinwon - _leader All Black_ \- melakukan semuanya dengan sangat baik. Ia jadi takut kalah sekarang.

 **Sehun side**

Sehun sudah menyelasaikan semua tugas-tugasnya hari ini. Dan sekarang ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya. Namun mobilnya terhenti saat melihat keramaian di ujung sana.

"Kenapa disana ramai sekali? Bukankah tempat itu sudah tidak dipakai lagi sejak dua bulan yang lalu?" Gumam Sehun. Ia memutar mobilnya ke arah keramaian itu dan turun dari mobil. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa penasaran.

"Permisi, ada acara apa disini? Kenapa banyak sekali orang?" Tanya Sehun pada gadis yang sepertinya masih SMP.

"Halo, oppa tampan sekali. Ayo berkencan denganku!" Bukannya menjawab, gadis itu malah mengoceh tidak jelas.

' _Kelakuan gadis ini persis sekali dengan Luhan_.' batin Sehun. Ia pun menghindar dan bertanya pada pria di depannya.

"Oh, itu ada pertandingan _skeatboard_. Kalau tidak salah mereka ada taruhan. Jika tim All Black menang, maka mereka akan mendapat mobil BMW dari _Dashing_ _Team_. Sebaliknya, jika _All Black_ kalah mereka akan memberi hak lapangan ini sepenuhnya pada _Dashing Team_." Jelas pria yang bernama Taeyong itu. Sehun mengangguk paham dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah orang-orang yang sedang bersiap untuk pertandingan.

Tapi... Tunggu, tunggu. Mata Sehun melebar seketika saat melihat pria paling kurus, paling kecil dan paling... _Ekhm!_ Manis yang sudah siap memegang skeatboardnya disana.

"Omo! Apakah dia akan ikut juga?" Tanya Sehun pada Taeyong.

"Yang mana?"

"Disana! Yang memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan seragamku." Tunjuk Sehun.

"Justru dia adalah tujuan kami kemari. Luhan sangat hebat disini. Kau tau? Dia tidak pernah kalah sekali pun. Ah, pernah satu kali. Itu pun karena dia sedang sakit kepala saat itu dan berakhir dengan Shinwon yang menang dengan besar kepala saat itu." Jawab Taeyong panjang lebar.

"Tapi... Bagaimana jika dia terjatuh disana?" Sehun meringis saat melihat arena khas _skeatboard_ yang sangat cekung seperti mangkuk ramen itu. Pasti sakit sekali jika terjatuh disana.

"Kalau dia jatuh, tulangnya hanya akan patah. Kalau tidak, kepalanya yang bocor. Tapi mereka sudah pakai helm untuk pengaman. Itu saja. Tidak ada yang lain."

"Kau bilang 'HANYA'? Patah tulang itu HANYA?" Tanya Sehun tidak percaya. Taeyong memandang aneh pada Sehun yang terlihat ketakutan. Jelas saja, bagaimana kalau itu benar terjadi pada Luhan? Bukannya apa. Jika Luhan terluka, Sehun akan merasa bersalah karena ia tidak sempat mencegah Luhan disini. Dan Kris... Pasti dia akan sangat marah pada Sehun nantinya. Setidaknya itu yang Sehun pikirkan sekarang. Atau karena alasan lain? Hanya Sehun yang tau.

Sehun bingung harus lewat mana untuk mencegat Luhan. Tidak ada jalan sama sekali.

"Oh, disana!" Ada pintu kecil disana yang menghubungkan lapangan dengan place penonton.

 _Srrrss_...

Baru saja dua langkah berlari, suara khas roda yang meluncur terdengar jelas di telinga Sehun. Luhan sudah mulai. Sorak penggemar yang meneriakkan nama Luhan benar-benar memekakkan telinga.

Sehun hanya bisa memandang dan meringis tiap kali Luhan melakukan gerakan ekstrim.

"Bocah itu nekat sekali, _ck_!"

"Nah, nah, nah! Ini bagian klimaksnya!" Seru Taeyong tiba-tiba. Sehun ikut menyimak.

 _"Luhan! Kau pasti bisa!"_

 _"Calon manisku pasti bisa!"_

 _"Kesayangan kami, berjuanglah!"_

Sehun mendengus geli saat mendengar teriakan picisan dari penggemar Luhan.

1, 2, 3! Luhan naik ke puncak dan berhenti sebentar.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Luhan akan meloncat."

"Me-meloncat? Bagaimana?"

"Jika dia tidak bisa mendarat tepat di atas skeatboarnya, maka seperti yang aku bilang padamu sejak tadi. Tulangnya akan patah."

Jantung Sehun berdetak terlalu kencang entah karena apa. Mungkin takut? Mungkin saja.

Luhan mendorong skeatboardnya dengan kaki kanan dan langsung melompat dengan melakukan roll depan. Sehun memejamkan matanya erat tak sanggup melihat si bocah kurus menyebalkan patah tulang.

"AAAAAYEEEAAAHHH!!!" Teriakan Taeyong dan para supporter membuat Sehun berjengit kaget dan membuka matanya.

"LUHAN MENANG!!! YEAY!" Sorak Taeyong tepan di telinga Sehun.

"Benarkah? Luhan menang? Yeay! Luhan menang! Wuhuuu!!!" Tanpa sadar Sehun juga bersorak senang saat Luhan mendarat dengan mulus. Ani, tidak terlalu mulus. Ada memar di pelipis kiri Luhan dan luka berdarah di pergelangan tangannya.

" _Ekhm!_ " Dengan satu deheman Sehun mengembalikan wajah datar dan coolnya setelah tidak sadar sudah menjadi pendukung Luhan selama 2 detik barusan.

Tanpa aba-aba Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang hanya tertawa lepas setelah mendapatkan luka dimana-mana.

"Ikut aku!"

"H-hey! Kenap–.. Sunbae? Kenapa kau disini?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya."

"Tapi kau mau membawaku kemana? Aku belum selesai disini. Teman-temanku belum mulai!" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Luhan tajam.

"Tapi kau sudah selesai, kan? Kau bisa menemui temanmu setelah ini. Paham?" Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah dan mengikuti kemana Sehun membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

"Sunbae, ini rumahmu?"

"Hmm."

"Kau tinggal sendirian?"

"Hmm." Ya, rumah Sehun hanya berjarak 45 meter dari arena skeatboard. Rumahnya sangat luas dan berwarna abu-abu pucat. Sangat maskulin.

"Rumahmu rapi sekali. Tidak seperti rumahku dan Kristupid." Sehun mendengus jengah karena sedari tadi Luhan terus mengoceh tidak penting dan membuat telinganya ingin lepas saja.

"Kenapa kau memanggil kakakmu dengan sebutan 'Kristupid'?"

"Karena dia bodoh." Jawab Luhan asal. "Eeii... Kenapa kau selalu cepat respon jika aku berbicara sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kristupid? Jangan-jangan... APA KAU MENYUKAINYA?! OH TIDAK!" Lanjut Luhan yang membekap mulut kecilnya.

"Yya! Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak suka orang yang kelebihan kalsium dan memiliki alis yang menukik seperti Kris!" Ujar Sehun.

"Oh... Berarti kau menyukai orang yang mungil dan memiliki alis indah sepertiku, hmm?"

"Kau bukan mungil. Tapi pendek." Jawab Sehun yang mengukur tinggi Luhan setinggi lututnya.

"Eih! Aku tidak sependek itu!"

Sehun tidak mengubris ucapan Luhan dan pergi ke sebuah ruangan entah mau apa.

Dalam 26 detik, Sehun kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak berwarna putih dan duduk di samping Luhan.

"Jangan bergerak, kalau perlu jangan bernafas." Ujar Sehun.

"Yya! Kau ingin aku mati?"

"Sedikit. Ani, aku hanya bercanda."

"Ha.ha.ha. lucu sekali Oh Sehun."

"Aku akan mengobatimu. Jangan protes."

"Aku tidak terluka!"

"Ini apa?" Ujar Sehun yang menekan lebam di pelipis Luhan sehingga yang terluka sedikit meringis karenanya.

Sehun menuangkan sedikit alkohol pada kapas yang ada di tangannya. Perlahan Sehun menempelkan kapasnya pada lebam Luhan pelan-pelan.

" _Sshhh..._ "

"Apakah sakit?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati. Luhan mengangguk samar sebagai jawabannya tanpa membuka mata sama sekali. Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Luhan yang kentara sekali jika sedang kesakitan.

"Sekarang kau baru merasa sakit. Saat terjatuh tadi kau tidak merasakan apapun?"

"Aku tidak terjatuh. Hanya tergores sedikit saja." Bantah Luhan lucu.

"Selesai!" Sehun menjauhkan tangannya dan membereskan kotak obat

"Sehun... Aku..."

"Aku kakak kelasmu, Xi Luhan."

"Tapi ini di luar sekolah. Jangan terlalu formal begitu. Aku tidak suka memanggilmu dengan sebutan sunbae." Kesal Luhan.

"Terserahmu saja."

"Sehun, jangan bilang pada Kris soal ini ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti dia akan melapor pada appa, dan mobilku akan disita selama dua minggu." Ujar Luhan sembari menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Hmm, ada syaratnya."

"Apa?"

"Jangan pernah sembarangan mencium pipiku lagi. Arasseo?"

"Bagaimana mungkin? Aku tidak mau!" Ujar Luhan lengkap dengan wajah murung manisnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bilang pada Kris."

"Tapi..." Luhan menarik pundak Sehun dan mencium pipi Sehun agak lama dari biasanya. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Luhan menciumnya lagi.

"Itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Tapi aku tidak janji. Kalau kau menciumku di waktu mendatang, maka aku akan bebas lagi menciummu. Arra?" Luhan benar-benar maniak cium. Setidaknya hanya dengan pipi Sehun.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Sekarang pulanglah. Aku mau istirahat."

"Kita lihat saja. Ngomong-ngomong ongkosku mana?" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta uang transportasi dari Sehun.

"Kenapa aku? Bukannya kau datang kesini karena kemauanmu sendiri?"

"Aish, aku kehabisan uang. Kau tega padaku?" Sehun berdecak kesal dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kemudian memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Terimakasih untuk obat dan uangnya Sehun! Aku pulang dulu." Luhan memberikan Sehun _flying kiss_ pengganti cium pipi. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

" _Errhhh_... Hari ini lelah sekali." Sehun merenggangkan otot-otot kakunya kemudian bersandar pada sofa. Belum sempat memejamkan mata, matanya kembali membola saat melihat Luhan datang kembali dengan raut wajah yang sangat kesal.

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi, bocah pendek kurus?" Luhan tidak menjawab dan malah duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Ada senior tua datang kemari. Aku ingin mengawasi kalian berdua." Bisik Luhan.

"Nugu?"

"Sehunna!"

"BoA noona?" BoA melambaikan tangannya dan duduk di sofa tunggal.

"Eh, ada Luhan juga disini?"

"Iya!" Jawab Luhan sedikit ketus. Sehun ingin sekali terkekeh melihat wajah lucu Luhan saat ini. Namun gengsi sudah menggerogoti hampir semua jiwa Sehun.

"Noona, aku akan mengambilkan minum dulu untukmu." Pamit Sehun yang langsung pergi setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari BoA.

"Aku akan membantu Sehun." Ujar Luhan tanpa melihat pada BoA yang hanya tersenyum maklum dengan sifat Luhan.

"Sehun! Dia siapamu? Sepertinya dekat sekali." Tanya Luhan saat sudah di dapur. Sehun menatap Luhan ragu-ragu. Sepertinya ia harus bercerita pada bocah ini daripada Luhan terus mengganggunya.

"BoA noona... Dia... _Ekhm_! Dia... Dia kekasihku."

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _udah fastup kan? :"v_

 _Tralala... Udah jelas belom si nyak Boa? Wkwkwk... Review kuy biar gue semangat ngetiknya. Ayolah, ayoooo_

 _Siyu~_

 ** _15.00 WIB_**

 ** _03 Juli 2017_**


	5. Chapter 5

**N A U G H T Y**

By Hanluxx1220

Main cast: Xi Luhan-Oh Sehun

Pairing: HunHan

DLDR! Siders? Bengkak~

Disclaimer: All cast milik TYME dan orangtua masing-masing. Semua ide cerita milik author dan author hanya meminjam namanya saja.

.

.

Summary: _Wajah si manis ini menipu sekali. Berbanding terbalik dengan sifat nakal yang dimilikinya. "Astaga, bocah ini. Bisakah kau berhenti?"-Sehun. "Seh-, maksudku sunbae tampan! Tunggu aku!"-Luhan._

.

"MWO?!"

"Shhtt! Jangan berteriak." Ujar Sehun yang membekap mulut Luhan dengan lap meja.

"Yya! Itu kotor!"

"Oh, sorry sorry. Makanya jangan berisik. Nanti noona bisa mendengarmu."

"Lalu apa peduliku?" Ujar Luhan ketus.

"Aku pulang." Lanjut Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Saat membalikkan tubuh kecilnya, tangan Sehun menarik kuat lengan Luhan sehingga Luhan berbalik kembali dan tubuh mereka hanya berjarak 0,5 cm. Hampir bersentuhan. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan.

"Kenapa kau marah?" Suara rendah Sehun membuat Luhan merinding sendiri. Apalagi wajah Sehun yang sangat dengan wajahnya. Luhan mendorong hidung mancung Sehun dengan jari telunjuk sehingga wajah Sehun menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Jangan menciumku sekarang!! Aku belum siap!!" Jerit Luhan yang kemudian berlari keluar rumah Sehun sambil menutupi bibir sucinya. Rahang Sehun jatuh dengan wajahnya yang melongo tidak percaya.

"Siapa yang mau menciumnya? Astaga... Aku bisa gila." Gumam Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Luhan side** Luhan sedang berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya sekarang. Sesekali ia menatap Kris yang menatapnya tajam.

"Darimana kau?"

"Dari rumah Sehun." Jawab Luhan jujur.

"Sedang apa kau disana?"

" _Hnn_ , hanya bekerja kelompok."

" _Hhh_... Kau saja beda tingkatan dengannya, Lu." Kris menghela nafasnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Kris langsung menghubungi nomor Sehun untuk bertanya tentang Luhan. Dia tidak mau repot.

"Sehun!"

 _"Hm?"_

"Apa Luhan ada di rumahmu tadi?"

 _"Iya."_

Luhan komat-komit berdoa agar Sehun tidak memberitahu Kris semuanya. Luhan mengutuk kelakuannya saat di rumah Sehun tadi.

"Kenapa dia bisa sampai terluka seperti itu? Kenapa dia bisa di rumahmu?"

 _"Tadi Hyuna ssaem menyuruhku dan Luhan untuk mencari piano baru. Piano di ruang musik sudah rusak. Saat di perjalanan, Luhan terjatuh di atas batu-batu yang lumayan tajam, makanya ia terluka. Jadi, aku bawa dia ke rumahku untuk aku obati."_ Jelas Sehun panjang lebar. Luhan menghela nafasnya lega. Ternyata Sehun itu orang yang menepati janji. Sedangkan Kris sedikit tercengan karena Sehun lumayan banyak bicar. Karena setahunya, Sehun itu paling irit dalam urusan berbicara.

"Tapi kenapa Hyuna ssaem juga menyuruh Luhan?"

 _"Mana aku tau."_

"Ya sudah. Aku tutup teleponnya."

 _PIP!_

Kris menghampiri Luhan dan memeluk adiknya yang selalu mengaku manly itu.

"Ow... Adikku terluka rupanya. Apa masih sakit?"

"Ani." Jawab Luhan yang tersenyum dalam pelukan Kris. Inilah yang Luhan suka dari Kris. Walaupun menyebalkan, dia sangat perhatian dan selalu menyayangi Luhan.

"Manisnyaaa..." Luhan menoleh ke asal suara. Ia lupa jika duo bekicot masih ada di rumahnya sekarang. Ya, Kris menyuruh Lay dan Baekhyun datang ke rumahnya untuk mencari Luhan.

"Kris, aku pergi ke kamar dulu dengan teman-temanku."

"Pergilah."

.

.

"Sudah aku bilang kan? Kalau BoA sunbaenim itu kekasihnya Sehun sunbae." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Diam kau."

"Sensi sekali." Timpal Lay.

"Aku tidak sedang PMS."

"Kan kau laki-laki. Jadi, tidak mungkin kau PMS."

"Kau membuatku pusing, Lay."

"Eh? Aku tidak sedang memutarimu. Kenapa kau pusing karena aku?"

"Aarrghh! Kau ini lambat sekali."

"Kau bilang aku lambat?"

"Ani. Orang lain yang berpikir terlalu cepat."

"Ooh..." Lay mengangguk paham walaupun dia salah mengartikan. Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat interaksi Luhan dan Lay.

"Sudahlah Lu, cari yang lain saja. Kau tau Mino dari kelas 11-3? Dia satu tingkat dengan kita."

"Aku tau. Lalu?"

"Dia tampan kan? Sepertinya dia juga menyukaimu."

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya." Sungut Luhan.

"Kau ini menyusahkan dirimu sendiri. Kenapa kau sangat menyukai Sehun sunbae?"

"Mana aku tau. Kalau sudah suka, ya suka saja."

"Bukan karena tampan?"

"Itu juga." Cengir Luhan. Sedangkan Lay hanya menonton TV sambil memakan snack milik Luhan. Tidak sadar jika sedang ada di rumah orang lain, mungkin?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _The Next Day_

 _Seoul International School._

.

.

.

Luhan memandang kosong pada papan tulis yang dipenuhi dengan rumus-rumus memusingkan dan memuakkan. Ia sedang tidak fokus hari ini. Setiap hari pun Luhan memang tidak pernah fokus. Tapi kali ini pandangannya benar-benar kosong. Beruntung guru yang menjelaskan tidak pernah melihat ke arah Luhan.

"Seonsaengnim!"

Luhan jadi pusat perhatian ketika ia berteriak memanggil Yoon seonsaengnim.

"Apa apa Xi Luhan?"

"Anu... Kepalaku sakit sekali. Boleh aku ke UKS sebentar?"

Yoon seonsaengnim memicingkan matanya curiga. Tapi Luhan tidak bohong. Kepalanya memang pusing sejak tadi.

"Kau tidak berbohong, kan?"

"Ani. Aku serius." Ujar Luhan dengan suara lirih yang dibuat-buat.

"Pergilah. Jika kau sudah tidak tahan, pulang saja ke rumah."

"Gamsahabnida..."

Luhan meninggalkan kelasnya dan berjalan ke arah UKS dengan sedikit sempoyongan. Mengabaikan tatapan khawatir yang diberikan Baekhyun dan Lay.

 _Kriet_...

"Uh... Kepalaku..." Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di kasur UKS. Menutup matanya yang terasa berkunang-kunang. Entah kenapa Luhan jadi ingat iklan _b*drex_ saat ini.

"Kau demam?" Suara husky seseorang membuat Luhan membuka matanya. Luhan tidak menjawab apapun. Karena jujur saja, Luhan masih kesal padanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun?

"Jawab aku kalau aku sedang bertanya." Tegur Sehun.

"Lalu, selama ini kenapa kau tidak pernah menanggapi aku jika aku berbicara?" Balas Luhan. Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya heran. Tidak biasanya Luhan seperti ini. Mungkin karena sedang sakit? Pikir Sehun. Lihatlah mata rusa yang biasanya berbinar, kini terlihat sembab dan sendu.

"Aku yang menggantikan suster Lim sementara."

"Siapa?"

"Aku. Suster Lim sed–"

"Yang bertanya."

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia mengambil segelas air putih dan memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Minumlah. Kalau sakit harus banyak minum air putih."

"Tidak mau."

"Lihatlah, bibirmu kering sekali." Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat saat ibu jari Sehun menyapu pelan bibir keringnya. Sungguh, Sehun tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Ia hanya mengecek saja.

"T-terimakasih."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk kemarin karena kau sudah mengobatiku. Dan terimakasih juga untuk airnya."

"Tidak masalah."

Hening. Tak ada yang berbicara setelahnya. Luhan pun memutuskan untuk berbaring saja. Siapa tau saat bangun nanti sakitnya akan berkurang. Sedangkan Sehun hanya sibuk entah menulis apa di buka suster Lim.

Sehun melihat pada Luhan saat mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari arah sana.

"Dia tertidur." Gumam Sehun pelan. Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum karena melihat Luhan. Anak itu tidur meringkuk seperti bayi. Sehun hanya berpikir kalau hal itu lucu dan menggemaskan. Tidak ada hal lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Tubuhnya terasa terguncang-guncang. Pandangannya pun tak seimbang dan sedikit buram.

"Luhan! Luhan! Oy, bangun! Ini sudah pagi!" Sapi jelek bersayap! Ternyata Baekhyun yang menggoyangkan kasurnya.

"Yya! Kau itu terlalu pintar atau apa? Aku sedang sakit, bukannya diobati kau malah membuatku tambah pusing! Lagi pula apanya yang sudah pagi?!" Kesal Luhan. Baekhyun hanya menyengir tidak jelas.

"Lu, kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau sudah ada hubungan spesial dengan Sehun sunbae kan? Tapi kau tidak bercerita sama sekali." UjarBaekhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak–"

"Ini. Sehun sunbae menitipkan banyak roti dan susu hangat untukmu. Katanya supaya kau cepat sembuh. Kalau begitu semua orang pasti akan berpikir macam-macam termasuk aku."

Luhan tercengang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"B-benarkah? Mungkin, Sehun sunbae bertugas untuk mengurus orang sakit. Karena tadi dia bilang kalau dia menggantikan suster Lim." Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Alasan yang masuk akal.

"Lu, kau tidur lama sekali. Apa kau tidak sadar kau ini sudah jam pulang?"

"MWO?!"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak?!"

"Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya kaget." Ujar Luhan.

"Kau sudah baikan? Kalau kau masih pusing, biar aku bantu berjalan." Lay yang sedari tadi diam pun akhirnya membuka mulut. Teman lambatnya kali ini sedang dalam mode waras sepertinya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Aku pulang sendiri saja."

"Ani! Kau harus pulang bersama kami!"

"Aish, tidak perlu. Lagi pula rumah kita beda arah."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, Lu." Baekhyun dan Lay melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan kemudian mereka pulang meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

"Susunya hampir dingin." Luhan meminum susu pemberian Sehun dan habis dalam sekejap. Kemudian ia memakan roti dengan isi keju yang selalu menjadi favoritnya.

"Tadinya aku tidak mau makan. Tapi pemberian orang harus dihargai, kan?" Monolog Luhan. Luhan berjalan keluar sekolah takut-takut. Bagaimana tidak? Sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Jalanan sekitar sekolah pun sangat hening dan sunyi seakan-akan hanya Luhan satu-satunya makhluk yang ada di dunia ini.

"Pasti Kristupid sudah pulang. Mana mau dia menungguku kalau sudah pulang sekolah." Gerutu Luhan.

"Hyaa!"

"HUAAAAKKKHH! KYAA _Hmmph_..." Luhan refleks menjerit saat seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya agak kuat. Apa orang itu tidak tau jika Luhan dari tadi sudah keringat dingin ketakutan? Dan sekarang tangan besar orang itu malah mempekap mulutnya.

"Jangan berteriak."

" _Hkkss_.." Isakan kecil Luhan terendam oleh bekapan pada mulutnya.

"E-ey... Jangan menangis, aduh... Bagaimana ini? Cup, cup, cup, anak manisku.."

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Hoh? H-hai." Orang yang dipanggil Park Chanyeol itu langsung menjauhkan tangannya. Cengiran idiot terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"Kau apakan dia? Kenapa Luhan menangis?"

"Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh. Aku kira dia Baekhyun. Jadi aku sengaja mengagetkannya. Ternyata bukan. Salahkan tubuh mereka berdua yang sangat pendek dan kecil itu."

"Ya, Luhan memang pendek."

"Yya! Oh Sehun! _Hkkss_.."

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Cengeng sekali. Kenapa kau masih disini? Kau belum pulang? Tadi aku melihat teman-temanmu ke UKS. Mereka mana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kalau bertanya, _hkss_.. Satu-satu. Aku baru mau pulang. Tapi aku takut pulang - _hkss_ \- sendiri. Baekhyun dan Lay, aku menyuruh mereka pulang duluan."

Sehun memberikan sapu tangan berwarna putih untuk Luhan.

"Hapus air matamu pakai itu."

"Aku tidak menangis!" Luhan berkata seperti itu tapi akhirnya dia tetap menghapus air matanya menggunakan sapu tangan milik Sehun.

"Kau ini takut pulang sendirian tapi malah menyuruh kawananmu pulang duluan. Bodoh atau kurang pintar?" Ejek Sehun. Luhan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan masih sesunggukan. Chanyeol yang melihatnya jadi ingin membawa Luhan ke rumahnya karena gemas. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak takut pulang sendiri. Tapi entah kenapa sejak tadi perasaannya kurang enak. Otomatis dia jadi takut dan khawatir entah pada apa.

"Ya sudah. Cepatlah, aku antar pulang." Ujar Sehun. Luhan _speechless_. Sejak kapan sunbae kesayangannya jadi baik begini?

"Yya! Aku bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ambil ini, pulanglah naik bus." Sehun memberikan Chanyeol beberapa lembar won dan menarik tangan kurus Luhan.

"Aku dibuang lagi." Gumam Chanyeol dramatis.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan menuju mobil putihnya tanpa ragu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat yang lebih kecil di belakangnya berhenti melangkah. Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati wajah masam Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau pulang denganmu!"

"Wae?"

"Pulang saja dengan BoA noona gemukmu itu!" Ketus Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah pada BoA noona?" Tanya Sehun. Dia bingung jujur saja. Luhan mendengus keras melihat Sehun yang sangat sangat sangat tidak peka. Sama sekali tidak peka! Luhan jadi kesal dan ingin mencium bibir tipis merah muda itu. Kenapa malah cium bibir?

"Tanya saja pada rumput yang berdisko!" Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan dan menangkup lembut wajah manis Luhan. Ia menatap mata Luhan dalam seolah ia bisa menembus mata itu. Jantung Luhan jadi ingin berhenti berdetak seketika. Sehun membuatnya naik darah. Naik ke pipi maksudnya.

"Luhan..."

"Apa kau..."

"Kau... PMS hari pertama, ya?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah serius yang malah membuat rahang jatuh seketika. Luhan menghempaskan tangan Sehun kasar.

"AKU LAKI-LAKI MANLY MANA BISA PMS!!! AKU PULANG SENDIRI SAJA! DASAR LUMPUR BADAK!!!" Luhan menghentakkan kakinya lucu dan berjalan menjauh dari Sehun yang terlihat blank. Hmm... Tampan. Sayangnya lambat.

Sehun yang baru sadar dari otak blanknya langsung mengejar Luhan yang belum berjalan jauh.

"Ok ok. Maafkan aku. Jadi, ayo kita pulang."

"Andwae!" Sekali-kali jual mahal tidak masalah kan? Pikir Luhan.

"Ayolah... Kau kan adiknya Kris, jadi aku juga bertanggung jawab untuk menjagamu, bocah."

"Tapi BoA noona gemukmu bagaimana?"

"Dia sudah pulang dengan kakaknya dari tadi."

"Ya sudah. Ayo." Dengan wajah sok tidak mau dan tidak rela, Luhan memasuki mobil Sehun dengan senang hati namun dengan gaya ogah-ogahan. Padahal Luhan bahagia bukan main sampai-sampai ia ingin berjualan bakpao warna-warni entah kenapa.

Atmosfer canggung begitu terasa di antara mereka berdua. Luhan sebenarnya tidak betah diam-diam begini. Tapi apa daya? Sedangkan Sehun? Dia memang irit bicara, kan?

"Luhan." Luhan mengulum senyum saat Sehun memanggil namanya.

"Ne?"

"Sebaiknya jangan suka bergadang kalau malam."

"Lalu, bergadang saat siang?" Tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Bukan. Itu karena tadi saat kau tidur kau mendengkur agak keras. Itu pasti karena kau kurang tidur." Jelas Sehun. Wajah Luhan memerah karena kesal. Ia tidak malu. Hanya kesal. Malu Luhan memang hanya 0,6 persen saja. Tergantung, malu apa dulu?

"Terserah aku mau melakukan apa!"

"Kau mengerjakan PR sampai bergadang begitu?"

"Bukan. Aku menonton hentai! Kau mau juga? Aku punya banyak di rumah." Jawab Luhan asal. Padahal ia sama sekali belum pernah menonton yang 'begitu'. Matanya masih polos, sungguh. Tapi pernah satu kali. Itu pun ia tidak sengaja saat menangkap basah Kris dan kawanannya menonton hentai di ruang tamu.

"Astaga mulutmu."

Tanpa keduanya sadari, ternyata mereka sudah melewati rumah Luhan sejak 1 menit yang lalu.

"Eh? Ini dimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Rumahku di belakang! Kau melewatinya!"

"Ha?! Putar balik, putar balik."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Wkwkwk, si BoA tuh gimana? Ntar mamih BoA urusan chap depan. Gue senyam senyum sendiri ngeliat ripiu kalian semua. Pada gak setuju Sehun sama BoA. Dede juga gak setuju kok :( ini hanya sekedar pelestarian tokoh aja kok :( apaan sih tijel._

 _Sehun udah tanda-tanda tuh :") tanda-tanda mau gila :(. Tergila-gila sama Luhan maksudnya O.O wokowok. Fast up gua yuhu~_

 _Btw jangan panggil gue "Author, thor, kak, atau apalah itu". Panggil gue Krystal Jung aja :"). Ato nggak panggil dd biar merasa muda guenya. Jadi kayak Jisung dd emesh. Okay? XD._

 _REVIEW YA SAYANGKU :3 BIAR GUE SEMANGAT NGETIK TT. APA PEDULI KALIAN YA? PEDULI AJA DONG :( GUE MAU TAMBAH RATE JADI SEMI M. GAK SAMPE NAENA KOK :( YODAH_.

 _Kalian kalo baca cerita sukanya baca yang pake bahasa baku atau santai?_

 _Siyu~_

05.07 WIB

06 Juli 2017


	6. Chapter 6

**N** **A U G H T Y**

By Hanluxx1220

Main cast: Xi Luhan-Oh Sehun

Pairing: HunHan

DLDR! Siders? Bengkak~

Disclaimer: All cast milik TYME dan orangtua masing-masing. Semua ide cerita milik author dan author hanya meminjam namanya saja.

.

.

Summary: _Wajah si manis ini menipu sekali. Berbanding terbalik dengan sifat nakal yang dimilikinya. "Astaga, bocah ini. Bisakah kau berhenti?"-Sehun. "Seh-, maksudku sunbae tampan! Tunggu aku!"-Luhan._

.

 **Sehun side**

Setelah mengantar Luhan pulang tadi, Sehun langsung melesat ke rumah dan pergi ke kamarnya. Rasanya mengantuk sekali, matanya terasa berat terbuka. Sehun merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa panjang berwarna abu-abu.

" _Rrhh_.. Lelahnya~"

 _Ting!_

Baru saja ingin memejamkan matanya, ponsel Sehun berbunyi tanda ada pesan baru.

"Siapa lagi yang menggangku ini?" Ada nomor baru yang masuk ke WhatsApp-nya.

 ** _WhatsApp_**

 **: HEI!**

 **Sehun: Nugu?**

 **: Tebak saja**

 **Sehun: Kalau tidak penting, aku matikan ponselku.**

 **: Kau ini tidak bisa diajak basa-basi :(. Aku Luhan '-'**

 **Sehun: Lalu?**

 **: Ani, tidak apa-apa**

 **: Sehun!**

 **Sehun: hm**

 **: Nanti malam kau ada waktu?**

 **Sehun: Kenapa?**

 **: Jawab dulu!**

 **Sehun: Tergantung** **: Hmm, kau bisa datang ke Cheonggyecheon Stream?**

 **Sehun: Kenapa?**

 **: Tadinya aku ingin pergi dengan Kris. Tapi dia harus pergi karena ada urusan mendadak di perusahaan appa sampai tengah malam. Kris bilang kalau aku mau, aku bisa menghubungimu._.**

"Kris, kau benar-benar!"

 **Sehun: Tidak bisakah kau menjeda dulu sampai Kris selesai dengan urusannya?**

 **: Tidak :(**

 **: Ayolah**

 **: Oh Sehun**

 **: Ya?**

 **: Pleaseeee :(**

 **Sehun: Ck! Jam 18.00 bertemu disana.**

Sehun bisa saja menolak. Tapi kebetulan, ia juga harus pergi ke Cheonggyecheon untuk foto-foto. Biasa, untuk membuat artikel bukti kemajuan Seoul. Sekalian ajak Luhan kan, boleh. Siapa tau anak itu bisa berguna.

 **Yeay! Kau yang terbaik!**

 **Sehun: hm**

 **: Ya, sayang...**

 **: Eh, salah kirim :(**

 **Sehun: Alasan** **: TT**

 _Read_

Lelah Sehun hilang seketika karena terus menanggapi ocehan Luhan. Dan sekarang ia malah lapar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

17.36

Sehun mengacungkan jempol saat melihat dirinya di depan kaca.

"Oke, sudah rapi."

Sehun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mengeluarkan mobilnya. Jarak dari rumahnya ke Cheonggyecheon sedikit jauh. Kira-kira sekitar 20 menit baru sampai.

Ponsel Sehun sejak tadi selalu berbunyi. Itu bunyi pesan dari Luhan. Tapi Sehun hanya mengabaikannya. Toh, sebentar lagi mereka juga akan bertemu.

Luhan side

"Sehun itu sedang apa, sih? Kenapa dia tidak membalas pesan dariku? Dia tidak jadi datang atau bagaimana? Dia tidak tau kalau kuotaku hampir habis? Kalau habis, siapa yang mau membelikan? Kris belum ada."

"Yya! Lama-lama mulutmu itu aku masukkan serbet kotor kalau kau tidak mau berhenti bicara. Cerewet sekali."

Ya, Luhan ingin memberitahu Sehun kalau Baekhyun memaksa ingin ikut. Luhan takut kalau Sehun akan merasa risih dan terganggu. Padahal sebenarnya Sehun sudah terganggu duluan dengan Luhan.

"Baek, kau kenal dengan... Mm, siapa ya namanya? Park... Chen.. Apa ya?"

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Iya! Yang itu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hanya ada sedikit kesalah pahaman kemarin. Sedikiiiiittt sekali."

"Chanyeol memang jahil. Pasti dia juga menjahilimu kan?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun sunbae? Sudah ada perkembangan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Begitulah. Biasa saja."

"HWAA!" Yang tadi bukan Luhan yang menjawab. Jelas saja Luhan dan Baekhyun terkejut.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan aku ya?" Luhan terperangah saat melihat Sehun yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Pakaiannya tampak sangat kasual dan modis. Rambut yang biasanya dibuat dengan model _hair up_ sekarang ia turunkan sehingga menghasilkan poni yang berantakan namun sexy dan mempesona. Tak lupa kamera yang menggantung di lehernya terlihat sangat kontras dengan pakaian Sehun.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Baru saja." Oh Sehun. Dia selalu saja muncul tiba-tiba. Luhan curiga kalau Sehun ini ternyata punya kekuatan teleportasi.

"Baiklah, kita mulai darimana?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

"Hooo... Kalian mau melakukan apa? Aku tidak mau dengar! Telingaku masih polos!" Ujar Baekhyun dramatis.

" _Ck!_ Pikiranmu mesum sekali persis seperti kekasihmu Park Chanyeol."

"BAEK! Kau punya kekasih tapi tidak memberitahuku?!" Jangan lupakan kalau mereka sedang ada di cafe saat ini dan orang-orang menatap sinis pada Luhan, Sehun dan Baekhyun. Luhan jelas saja cuek dan tidak peduli.

"Jangan berisik! Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan orang kelebihan kalsium itu."

"Aku curiga." Ujar Luhan yang memicingkan matanya lucu.

"Terserah!"

 _Ting!_

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi. Luhan melirik ponsel Baekhyun dan dia jadi semakin curiga sama nama CY muncul di layar.

"L-lu, maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus pergi. Sehun sunbae, temani Luhan ya... Maaf sekali." Baekhyun langsung pergi dan meninggalkan Luhan berdua dengan Sehun.

"Hei! Aku minta ramyeonmu. Aku lapar." Ujar Sehun.

"Tertawa setan 4 menit, pakai _high heels_ , cat rambut jadi warna pink, kemudian aku akan memberikan ramyeonku." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. Sangat manis sampai-sampai Sehun ingin memasukkan wajah Luhan ke dalam air cuci piring.

"Tunggu sampai tinggimu jadi 185 cm, lalu akan melakukannya." Balas Sehun lengkap dengan senyun tipisnya. Sementara Luhan hanya mengembungkan pipinya lucu. Jangan lupakan jaket coklat lengkap dengan topi bertanduk rusa yang melekat di tubuh Luhan. Lucu sekali kalau melihatnya sampai-sampai Sehun sendiri sedang berpikir kalau ia sedang memperhatikan anak Play Group sedang makan ramyeon.

"Aku selesai! Ayo kita keluar!"

"Sudah bayar?"

"Lupa, hehe." Luhan tertawa lucu dan memanggil pelayan. Selesai membayar mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri jalanan Cheonggyecheon. Cheonggyeocheon benar-benar salah satu bukti dari kemajuan Korea Selatan. Tempat ini benar-benar indah. Lampu kerlap-kerlip warna-warni menghiasi sepanjang jalan Cheonggyecheon.

Hening. Namun hanya di antara Sehun dan Luhan saja. Aslinya tempat itu sangat ramai dan lumayan berisik.

"Ingin duduk disini?" Suara Sehun memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka berhenti dan duduk di tangga yang terletak di atas _stream_. Kurang lebih ada dua anak tangga di atas permukaan air. Samping kanan kiri Luhan dan Sehun juga banyak orang yang duduk disitu.

"Disini bagus. Tempatnya nyaman dan sejuk." _Dan tempat orang-orang bermesraan_. Lanjut Luhan dalam hati. Sehun hanya diam menikmati pergerakan air yang sangat tenang.

"Luhan... Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama penasaran tentang ini. Tapi..."

"Kau ingin bertanya sesuatu? Tanyakan saja. Jangan malu-malu seakan-akan kau akan melamarku sekarang juga."

"Bisakah kau tidak main-main sekali saja?"

"Oke. Sekali saja. Bisa." Sehun menghela nafasnya jengah. Kemudian ia menatap mata bening Luhan. Sebenarnya tidak tepat di mata.

"Sejak tahun lalu, aku sudah tidak pernah melihat orang tua kalian lagi. Kau dan Kris. Bahkan mendengar kabarnya pun tidak pernah. Saat aku bertanya pada Kris, dia tidak menjawab dan hanya pergi begitu saja. Jujur saja aku khawatir. T..tapi kalau pertanyaan itu mengganggu kau tidak per–"

"Kris memang sangat menyayangi halmeoni." Potong Luhan sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Eh?"

"Appa dan eomma pergi ke Busan untuk merawat halmeoni. Halmeoni terkena stroke sejak tahun lalu. Aku sangat ketakutan saat itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Apalagi Kris. Dia sangat menyayangi halmeoni lebih dari apapun karena sejak kecil dia tinggal bersama halmeoni. Aku tidak tau apa alasannya. Dan Kris baru bertemu denganku saat dia kelas 5 SD. Dan saat itu pula dia langsung sangat menyayangiku. Tapi tidak pernah lewat satu hari pun dia mengucapkan rindu pada halmeoni." Air mata Luhan jatuh mengalir melewati pipi ronanya. Sehun jadi merasa bersalah.

"Padahal tahun lalu sebelum dia sakit aku masih sempat melempari wajahnya dengan kue yang penuh dengan krim vanila coklat saat dia ulang tahun. Dan kemarin adalah ulang tahunnya tapi aku tidak bisa melempari halmeoni krim strawberry terbaru. HUAAA!!!" Sehun memandang datar pada Luhan yang sedang pura-pura menangis. Padahal tadi Luhan terlihat sangat sedih. Tapi yang tentang krim itu... Sehun ingin tertawa jadinya.

"Lu," Luhan menghentikan kegiatan akting menangisnya saat Sehun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Lu'. Ya memang biasa saja. Tapi ini berbeda. Terasa berbeda saat Sehun yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Rasanya sangat nyaman didengar.

"Yya, aku memanggilmu."

"O-oh, iya?"

"Eh? Wajahmu merah. Apa kau demam lagi?" Lagi. Tidak peka.

"A-ani. Mungkin disini dingin. Makanya wajahku m-merah."

"Dingin ya? Apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja?"

"Ish! Tidak perlu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?"

"Hmm... Apa, ya? Ah! Ini... Tentang BoA noona."

"Hn."

"Dengar dulu."

" _Iyakudengar_."

"Sebenarnya, aku dan Boa noona itu.. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Ya, kami memang sepasang kekasih."

"Hn."

"Tapi, aku tidak menganggapnya seperti itu. Hanya BoA noona yang salah paham."

"Maksudmu?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Jadi begini... Ini akan seperti dongeng sebelum tidur. Pada zaman kelas sepuluh dahulu..."

 _Sehun Flashback_

 _"Chanyeol, bantu aku..."_

 _"Kau ini merepotkan sekali, Oh Sehun."_

 _"Justru kau yang membuatku repot. Bukankah sudah aku bilang kalau aku tidak mau mengambil peran apapun dalam drama theater ini?"_

 _"Tapi hanya kau yang cocok jadi pangerannya."_

 _"Drama menggelikan!"_

 _"Ah! Kau latihan dengan BoA noona saja."_

 _"Apa? Bagaimana?"_

 _"Dia ada di ruang musik. Kau temui dia. Saat kalian bertemu, kau langsung bacakan saja dialognya. Kalau Boa noona terkejut, berarti kau berhasil. Feel dialogmu dapat."_

 _"Begitu?"_

 _"Hmm."_

 _Sehun Flashback End._

"Dan itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku mendengarkan saran dari tuan Park gila itu."

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya? Ish, ceritamu tadi menggantung sekali. Lanjutkan lagi."

"Sisanya tidak penting. Aku hanya bilang "Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?". Lalu BoA noona langsung memelukku karena menganggap omonganku serius. Setiap aku mau menjelaskan kalau semua itu salah paham, BoA noona selalu pindah fokus dan membicarakan hal lain." Ujar Sehun murung. Luhan menepuk pundak Sehun sok prihatin. Dalam hati ia senang karena ternyata Sehun tidak menyukai BoA. BoA saja yang terlalu percaya diri. Begitulah isi kepala Luhan sekarang.

"Bantu aku bicara pada BoA noona, ya?"

"Kenapa jadi aku?"

"Entah. Kenapa kau, ya? Pokoknya bantu saja. Kalau kau tidak mau , bagaimana nasib masa depanku?"

"Masa depanmu ada disini sekarang." Ujar Luhan yang menaik turunkan alisnya. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dia mulai lagi."

"Tidak terasa sudah hampir jam sebelas malam. Ayo kita pulang."

"Hmm.. M-mau pulang bersama? Ini sudah malam. Sulit mencari kendaraan." Ujar Sehun.

"Sulit darimananya? Taxi masih banyak sekali yang lewat." Kekeh Luhan yang menunjuk taxi-taxi yang berlalu lalang. Wajah Sehun langsung berubah datar menutupi rasa malunya. Ia hanya salah bicara.

"Tapi kalau kau mau mengantarku juga bagus. Hitung-hitung hemat biaya transportasi." Kekeh Luhan. Sehun mengangguk kaku dan berjalan masuk ke mobilnya di ikuti Luhan yang berjalan seperti anak ayam.

" _Hoaaaaaaaamm_... Aku mengantuk." Gumam Luhan sambil mengusak matanya lucu.

"Jangan tidur di mobilku. Tidur di rumahmu saja." Tegur Sehun saat Luhan sudah hampir menutup matanya.

"Hmm."

Lagi-lagi hanya ada hening yang menghampiri keduanya.

' _Kenapa kami suka sekali diam seperti ini?'_ Batin Sehun.

"Haish.. Aku belum makan apapun."

"..." Tidak ada jawaban. Sehun melirik pada Luhan di sebelahnya yang sudah tertidur.

"Yah, dia tidur. Bagaimana membangunkannya nanti?"

Sehun kembali fokus menyetir. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah Luhan kalau anak itu meracau tidak jelas. Tak lama kemudian, Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah Luhan. Ia menepuk pelan lengan atas Luhan berharap kalau anak itu segera bangun.

"Luhan, bangunlah.. Kita sudah sampai." Luhan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Nafasnya sangat teratur. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka sehingga dua gigi depannya terlihat. Sehun memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang terlihat sangat tenang dan damai. Bulu matanya sangat lentik layaknya milik wanita. Kulitnya terlihat sangat mulus dan bersih. Hidungnya mancung namun mungil. Dan bibirnya berwarna pink kemerahan dengan ukuran yang sangat mungil menggemaskan.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya ribut. Mengenyahkan segala pikiran yang iya-iya tentang Luhan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar kaca. Ia takut khilaf jika terus memandangi wajah Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Eungghh_..."

"Baru saja aku ingin membangunkanmu. Kau sudah bangun duluan. Cepatlah, kau sudah hampir terlambat."

"Kris?"

"Hm." Luhan mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Ia ada di kamarnya. Ya, memang seharusnya ia bangun di kamarnya sendiri. Tapi pertanyaannya, siapa yang membawa Luhan kesini? Tadi malam ia tidak merasa berjalan masuk kesini. Seolah mengerti apa yang Luhan pikirkan, Kris berkata

"Sepertinya Sehun yang mengangkatmu kesini. Ani, dia hanya mengangkatmu sampai sofa. Sehun tidak tau letak kamarmu. Dia sampai menungguku pulang dulu karena takut meninggalkanmu sendiri disini. Sisanya, aku yang membawa tubuh beratmu ke kamar." Jelas Kris panjang lebar.

"Benarkah?"

"IYA! CEPAT MANDI ATAU KAU AKAN TERLAMBAT!!!"

"IYAAAA!!!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan!"

"Hai Lay."

"Lu, tadi ada yang mencarimu."

"Siapa?"

"Sehun sunbae."

"Huh?"

"Iya, dia ada di sa-…"

"Ikut aku." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan entah pergi kemana. Meninggalkan Lay yang memasang wajah murung karena selalu ditinggalkan teman-temannya. Tadi Baekhyun yang pergi dengan Chanyeol. Sekarang Luhan.

"Sunbae, kita mau kemana?"

"Ikut saja."

Mereka berdua akhirnya berhenti di koridor kelas XII.

"Disana..." Bisik Sehun.

"Apanya?"

"BoA noona. Aku harus berkata yang sejujurnya pada BoA noona sekarang."

"Katakan saja. Repot sekali."

"Kau bersamaku."

"Hah?!"Belum sempat Luhan berbicara, Sehun sudah membawanya pergi pada BoA yang sedang berbicara dengan teman-temannya.

"Noona."

"Eh, Sehun. Ada Luhan juga. Ada apa?" Tanya BoA dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Dia mau bicara katanya. Tapi malu-malu." Ujar Sehun yang menunjuk wajah Sehun. Sehun langsung mendelik pada Luhan yang asal bicara.

"Ini.. Apa ya? Hm... Aku... Ah, aku tidak enak mengatakannya. Noona, bisa kita akhiri hubungan kita?" Sehun menahan nafasnya saat melihat perubahan pada ekspresi wajah BoA. Yang tadinya tersenyum lebar, sekarang wajahnya berubah sangat datar.

"E-eh, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya takut. Ia tau kalau wanita sudah marah, nyawanya bisa terancam. Apalagi dia disini terlihat seperti orang ketiga perusak rumah tangga orang.

"Dulu, saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu..." Sehun menjelaskan semuanya. Dari awal sampai akhir dan wajah BoA jadi semakin masam seperti lemon mentah.

' _Gawat_ ' Batin Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Next or No?**

 **Ripiu Juseyo...**

 _Kok gue ngakak liat ripiu kalian yang manggil gue dd? LOL XD. Ripiu lagi yaw *_

 _Gue gak mau buat cerita ribet. Konfliknya ringan kok, seringan katenbat Luhan :"). Si BoA anggap saja angin adem yang lewat. Hayoloh, BoA bakal berubah jadi macam atau kebo? Wkwk. Ratingnya belum jelas ya :v... Gue mau liat situasi dulu :v_

 _Btw, gue mau hapus FF gue yang judulnya Originate From Mistakes. Soalnya itu bakal banyak Angst. Dd kan gasuka angst angstan. Sukanya yang happy-happy trus fluff :(. Gak tega bikin Hunhan karam :(._

 _Siyu~_

 ** _08.08_**

 ** _9 Juli 2017_**


	7. Chapter 7

**N A U G H T Y**

By Hanluxx1220

Main cast: Xi Luhan-Oh Sehun

Pairing: HunHan

DLDR! Siders? Bengkak~

Disclaimer: All cast milik TYME dan orangtua masing-masing. Semua ide cerita milik author dan author hanya meminjam namanya saja.

.

.

Summary: _Wajah si manis ini menipu sekali. Berbanding terbalik dengan sifat nakal yang dimilikinya. "Astaga, bocah ini. Bisakah kau berhenti?"-Sehun. "Seh-, maksudku sunbae tampan! Tunggu aku!"-Luhan._

.

"Dulu, saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu..." Sehun menjelaskan semuanya. Dari awal sampai akhir dan wajah BoA jadi semakin masam seperti lemon mentah.

' _Gawat_ 'Batin Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

Satu, dua, tiga—

"HUWAAA!!! OH SEHUN!" Luhan dan Sehun otomatis menutup telinga mereka saat teriakan BoA yang suaranya sangat besar terdengar. Bahkan siswa-siswi yang ada di lapangan menoleh ke atas.

"Noona, jangan berteriak."

"Kau bohong!!"

"Ani, aku tidak bohong. Maafkan aku." Ujar Sehun lesu. Ia jadi merasa bersalah kalau begini.

"Senior gemuk jangan berisik dan terima saja kenyataannya. "

"YYA! DIAM KAU PENDEK!"

"KAU BILANG AKU PENDEK?!"

"IYA!"

"KAU!"

"KALIAN BERDUA DIAM!!" Teriak Sehun jengah. Ternyata mengajak Luhan bukanlah solusi yang bagus. Justru anak ini yang bertengkar dengan BoA. Luhan dan BoA yang diteriaki pun langsung terdiam. Teriakan Sehun memang sangat menakutkan. Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"BoA noona, dengarkan aku." Sehun menggenggam tangan BoA sehingga yang tadinya ingin berteriak, jadi luluh seketika. Luhan hanya memasang ekspresi gelinya.

"Dulu, saat aku ingin latihan... Sebenarnya aku bukan ingin berbicara denganmu. Saat aku melihatmu dari belakang aku kira kau adalah Luhan." Oke. Alasan ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan 'KENAPA AKU?!'. Sedangkan Sehun menjawabnya dengan pandangan 'Diam saja'.

"Tapi Luhan kan laki-laki. Kenapa kau bisa salah mengira?"

"A-ah... Bukankah waktu itu rambutmu pendek sekali?" Ujar Sehun yang mengukur rambut BoA dengan membuat gerakan menggaris pada bawah telinganya.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat kalau aku pernah punya rambut sependek itu." Jawab BoA dengan ekspresi berpikir.

"Mungkin kau lupa."

"Tapi dulu dia tidak sekolah disini!" BoA menunjuk wajah Luhan dengan telunjuk cantiknya. Sehun memang sangat buruk dalam hal berbohong.

"Kau tau Kris?"

"Tentu saja. Dia mantan pertamaku." Jawaban BoA membuat Luhan cengo seketika. Seharusnya Luhan tidak heran. Kris memang selalu berganti pasangan. Dan terkadang Luhan itu tidak bisa sadar diri karena dia pun sama dengan Kris yang sedikit-sedikit putus dan mencari yang lain.

"Nah, Kris itu kakaknya Luhan. Waktu itu Luhan datang kesini untuk menemui Kris. Kebetulan aku juga membutuhkan Luhan untuk latihan dramaku saat itu. Dan ternyata aku malah bertemu denganmu. Jadi, aku latihan bersamamu saja. Tapi kau malah salah paham. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, noona."

"Kalian berdua sudah lama saling kenal?"

"I-iya." Jawab Sehun gelagapan. Luhan hanya diam mendengarkan semua omong kosong Sehun sejak tadi.

"Hm.. Baiklah."

"N-noona..."

"Tidak apa-apa!" Wajah BoA yang tadinya murung berubah menjadi sangat ceria seketika. Luhan dan Sehun menyernyitkan dahi mereka bingung.

"Kalau kita sekarang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi, berarti aku bisa menerima Joowon yang kemarin memintaku jadi kekasihnya. Yeay! Aku pergi dulu, bye!" Lagi-lagi tingkah BoA membuat Sehun dan Luhan menjatuhkan rahang mereka.

"Hanya begitu? Dia tidak menangis atau mau bunuh diri?" Gumam Luhan yang masih dengan wajah bodohnya.

 _Puk!_

Sehun memukul kepala Luhan tapi setelah itu ia mengusapnya karena Sehun tau pukulannya tadi lumayan keras.

"Otakmu ini sudah terpengaruh dengan drama-drama picisan yang setiap malam tayang di kamarmu. Kau mau BoA noona mati?"

"Tidak." Cengir Luhan.

"Hmm, terimakasih karena kau tidak protes saat aku menyebut namamu berapa kali tadi." Ujar Sehun sembari tersenyum tipis. Sehun berniat untuk menggoda Luhan atau bagaimana? Tidak tahukah dia kalau Luhan merasa lemas karena senyum tipisnya barusan?

"T-tidak masalah. S-sepertinya Baekhyun mencariku. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu, sunbae."

Sehun menatap aneh pada tubuh Luhan yang sudah menghilang di balik tembok.

"Wajahnya merah. Aku semakin yakin kalau dia sedang demam." Gumam Sehun pelan.

Bruk!

" _Aasshhh_... Siapa lagi ini?" Sehun menatap datar pada orang yang baru saja menabraknya. Orang itu memakai seragam berbeda. Kenapa bisa masuk ke sekolah ini? Oh iya. Hari ini tidak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar karena para guru sedang ada rapat di sekolah sebelah. Siswa dari sekolah sebelah pun bisa masuk kesini. Entah karena apa, tidak ada yang tau.

"Wah! Luhan?! Kau Luhan?!" Orang yang menabrak Sehun itu menangkup wajah Sehun dan langsung ditepis oleh sang pemilik.

"Kau siapa? Dan aku bukan Luhan!"

"Kau Luhan!"

"Bukan."

"Iya! Aku punya fotonya!" Orang itu menunjukkan foto Luhan dan menyamakannya dengan wajah Sehun.

"Sama, kan?"

"Aku rasa kau perlu pergi ke dokter, tuan."

" _Ck!_ Kau sudah berubah ya, Luhan."

"Aku. Bukan. Luhan. Perlu aku antarkan pada Luhan yang ASLI?" Ujar Sehun uang menekankan kata 'Asli'.

.

.

.

"Haha, maafkan aku. Aku kira kau adalah Luhan. Wajah kalian mirip sekali."

"Mirip dari mananya?" Gumam Sehun kesal. Wajahnya sangat tampan. Sedangkan Luhan... _Ekhm!_ Dia sangat, yaaahh... Cantik dan manis. Walau dalam waktu bersamaan pula Luhan terlihat tampan.

"Kenapa kau mencariku? Kurasa aku tidak mengenalmu." Ujar Luhan yang menatap pria di depannya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kris tidak pernah cerita, ya? Aku Huang Zitao. Panggil saja Tao." Luhan menjabat tangan pria yang bernama Tao itu namun Tao langsung melepasnya. Tao mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan membersihkan tangannya.

"Ah, haha. Maafkan aku. Aku memang seperti ini. Menjaga kesehatan itu penting kan? Aku tidak tau kalau ada bakteri atau apapun itu di... Tanganmu." Ujar Tao. Luhan mendengus malas dan mengeluarkan senyum paksanya.

"Jadi, kau mau apa Tuan Huang?"

"Aku mencari Kris. Aku sudah bertanya pada salah satu siswa ber _dimple_ disini dan dia malah memberikan fotomu. Katanya, itu Luhan adik Kris sunbae. Tanya saja padanya."

"Oh... Lay. Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Kris?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku mantannya." Jawab Tao dengan senyum manisnya.

"Oh. Tadi aku melihatnya di lapangan sedang bermain basket. Tidak perlu kuantar, kan?"

"Hm. Terima kasih."

"Menjaga kesehatan katanya? Matanya saja hitam begitu. Kurang tidur itu menjaga kesehatan?" Cibir Luhan setelah Tao pergi.

"Kurasa itu asli. Bukan karena dia kurang tidur." Timpal Sehun.

"Haahh! Kenapa aku harus terus berurusan dengan mantan-mantan Kris? Mereka semua tidak ada yang benar." Keluh Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat wajah murung Luhan. Menggemaskan, pikirnya.

"Hey," Luhan menatap Sehun yang baru saja memanggilnya 'Hey'.

"Ne?"

"Apa tinggimu sudah bertambah?" Pertanyaan Sehun membuat wajah Luhan murung kembali.

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?"

"Kurasa belum. Jadi, aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang kau minta tadi malam."

"Kan ini baru satu hari!"

"Lalu?"

"Aarrgh! Terserah!" Luhan meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang terkekeh dengan menghentakkan kakinya lucu.

"Hah... Sepertinya aku akan diabetes." Gumam Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengacak rambut hitamnya karena gerah. Namun gerakan sederhana itu mampu membuat para gadis memekik dan lemas. Sehun mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat Luhan sudah berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah.

"Luhan!"

"Sunbae." Luhan tersenyum lucu saat Sehun menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Iya, tentu saja."

"Bersama siapa?"

"Kau mau mengantarku, hmm? Calon suami yang baik." Ujar Luhan yang menangkup wajahnya sendiri.

"T-tidak! B-bukan! Apa yang kau k-katakan? Aku hanya bertanya!"

"Eii... Biasa saja. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku pulang dengan Kris. Wae?" Kekeh Luhan.

"Kebetulan ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Kris. Ini soal liburan bersama nanti. Jadi, aku harus ke rumah kalian berdua." Jawab Sehun.

"Wah! Benarkah? Pasti akan menyenangkan! Bisa aku ikut juga?" Tanya Luhan antusias.

"Ani. Ini urusan kami. Bocah tidak boleh ikut campur."

"Kami? Bukan cuma kalian berdua?"

"Semua pengurus organisasi."

"Ya sudah. Ayo."

"Aku naik mobilku sendiri."

"Dengan kami saja."

"Lalu mobilku ditinggal di sekolah?"

"Tidak. Pakai mobilmu saja kalau begitu." Kikik Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun bisa kau tiup mataku sebentar? Sepertinya kemasukan debu."

Kesal. Itulah yang Luhan rasakan sejak tadi. Teman sekelasnya yang bernama Irene itu terus-terusan mencari alasan agar bisa dekat dengan Sehun. Entah alasan terjepit, rambutnya kusut, sampai dengan dia panik karena cat kukunya hampir habis. Omong kosong! Dan bodohnya, Sehun juga menanggapi omongan Irene itu.

"Luhan! Tolong ambilkan beberapa botol cola untuk teman-temanku!" Teriak Kris. Jangan lupakan kalau Luhan sekarang sedang duduk di anak tangga hanya sekedar untuk melihat Sehun.

"Iya!"

Luhan berjalan ke dapur malas-malasan. Sempat ia berpikir untuk memberi Irene racun cacing rasa strawberry. Tapi tidak ada yang menjual barang seperti itu. Luhan menghampiri Kris dan teman-temannya yang masih sibuk entah sibuk apa. Kebetulan Irena sedang membongkar tasnya. Jadi, Luhan bisa mendekati Sehun sebentar.

Saat meletakkan minuman di meja, tangan Luhan ditahan oleh tangan Sehun. Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Luhan.

"Kau tidak mencampurkan sesuatu dalam minumanku, kan?" Bisik Sehun. Luhan memundurkan wajahnya dan menggeleng polos.

"Aku hanya mencampurkan bubuk cinta di dalamnya." Balas Luhan.

"Gombalanmu norak sekali." Ujar Sehun malas. Luhan hanya tertawa pelan dan pergi ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KRIS! KAU DIMANA?" Luhan mengusak matanya sambil menuruni tangga. Ternyata ia kemarin tertidur dan baru bangun pagi ini. Luhan memang raja tidur. Coret! Ratu tidur.

"Eh? Sunbae? Apakah dia tertidur?" Luhan duduk di bawah sofa tempat Sehun tidur. Luhan menekan-nekan pelan hidung mancung Sehun menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Dia benar-benar tidur. Kenapa tidur di rumahku? Dan kenapa bukan tidur di kamar tamu?"

" _Ssttt_... Diamlah. Dia tertidur disini semalam saat sedang menyusun acara. Tadinya Irene yang akan membawa Sehun. Tapi aku tidak percaya padanya. Bisa-bisa Sehun ternodai karenanya." Bisik Kris.

"Ternodai? Bahasa apa itu? Sehun bukan cucian laundry."

"Diam kau, kerdil."

"Sialan!"

" _Eungghh_.." Sehun mengerang pelan saat merasa acara tidurnya terganggu. Luhan pun segera mengusap lembut kepala Sehun sehingga Sehun tertidur lagi.

"Makanya jangan ribut. Pergilah mandi." Ujar Kris. Luhan mengangguk dan berlari kecil ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"Aahh... Segarnya." Luhan mengeringkan rambut halusnya menggunakan handuk bermotif rusa miliknya. Ia pergi ke ruang tamu dan mendapati Sehun yang sudah bangun dan sedang duduk malas-malasan di sofa dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Hai."

"Hm."

"Kau mau minum air putih atau air kolam? Jangan sungkan-sungkan." Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Buatkan kopi dan roti bakar saja."

"Kau ini malu-malu, ya? Tidak repot. Air putih saja, ya?" Tawar Luhan.

"Aku tamu disini. Perlakukan tamu dengan benar."

"Siapa suruh tidur disini?"

"Cepatlah, bocah. Aku haus." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan membuatkan Sehun kopi. Luhan tidak membuat roti bakar karena sepertinya stok roti di rumah ini habis dimakan Kris.

"Ini kopinya. Rotinya habis." Ujar Luhan yang meletakkan kopi Sehun di atas meja. Luhan duduk di sebelah Sehun dan memainkan ponselnya.

"Kau ini seperti orang tua saja. Pagi-pagi sudah minum kopi."

"Aku bukan peminum kopi. Tapi mataku rasanya sangat sulit terbuka. Makanya aku minta kopi."

"Kau pasti lelah sekali ya?"

"Ya. Makanya jangan membuatku pusing."

"Siapa yang membuatmu pusing?"

"Bocah pendek dan cerewet yang katanya dia adik dari sahabatku." Ujar Sehun sambil mengusak gemas surai halus Luhan.

 _'Bisa dipastikan kalau wajahku sudah semerah lipstick Hyuna ssaem sekarang'._ Batin Luhan. Luhan mengipas wajahnya menggunakan majalah di atas meja.

"Panas ya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Hmm."

"Ternyata kau suka membaca yang seperti itu. Aku tidak menyangka."

"Apanya?"

"Itu." Sehun menunjuk majalah yang ada di tangan Luhan dengan dagunya. Mata Luhan langsung melebar 2 kali lipat dan melempar majalah di tangannya.

"Ani! Itu bukan punyaku! Itu punya Kris!"

"Hm? Benarkah?"

"Iya!" Wajah Luhan jauh lebih merah kali ini karena ternyata yang ia pegang tadi adalah majalah dewasa yang berbau... Kalian tau, kan?

"Aku percaya." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya tapi masih dengan ekspresi yang iya-iya.

"Sehun."

"Ya?" Jawaban Sehun kali ini lebih menyenangkan daripada gumaman 'hm' andalannya.

"Kita akan liburan kemana?" Luhan menatap mata tajam Sehun penuh harap.

"Maumu kemana?"

"Ke pantai Jeongdongjin sepertinya bagus."

"Ya, memang bagus."

"Apa kita akan kesana?"

"Tidak."

"Ish!" Sehun tertawa kecil melihat pipi Luhan yang mengembung kesal.

Catat! Tawa Sehun adalah salah satu suara favorit Luhan mulai sekarang.

"Aku bosan. Mau bermain sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

"WUHU! Aku menang lagi!" Sehun menatap datar pada Luhan yang asik sendiri dengan dunianya.

"Sehun, kau tidak mau main?"

"Tidak!"

"Kau ini malu-malu terus. Bermain saja. Tidak ada yang melarang."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Kau menyuruhku bermain barbie?"

"Ini bukan barbie! Ini hanya seorang wanita yang berpetualang di hutan."

"Waw... Maksudmu di hutan berwarna merah muda dengan banyak lollipop warna-warna di sepanjang jalan?"

"Ini termasuk hutan sepi, kau tau?"

"Terserahmu saja." Luhan kembali asik ke dunia PS warna-warninya. Sedangkan Sehun lebih memilih untuk menstalking instagram Miranda Kerr.

"LUHAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Mwoya?!"

Kris mematikan TV yang Luhan pakai bermain PS.

"Kenapa kau memakai game milikku?!"

"Aku hanya mencoba!" Bantah Luhan.

"Kris? Kau... Menyukai permainan itu juga?" Tanya Sehun tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja! Ini yang paling kusukai!"

"Ternyata kakak dan adik tidak ada bedanya. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Kris... Ah, sudahlah!" Gumam Sehun miris.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Next or No?**

 **Review Juseyo...**

 _Holaaa... Maaf ya, kalo bacanya agak gimana gitu. Soalnya dd lagi sakit :( Sebenernya ga bakal up sekarang. Tapi takut bikin kalian kecewa :( Jadi, maaf ya..._

 _._

 _Yang chat WhatsApp kemarin sama flashbacknya Sehun-Chanyeol itu maaf banget... Soalnya gak dichek lagi, langsung post. Jadi banyak banget kesalahan. Maaf ya, udah bikin mata kalian siwer gegara tulisan mepet :(_

 _._

 _Siyu~_

 _ **19.38** **WIB**_

 _ **12 Juli 2017**_


	8. Chapter 8

**N A U G H T Y**

By Hanluxx1220

Main cast: Xi Luhan-Oh Sehun

Pairing: HunHan

DLDR! Siders? Bengkak~

Disclaimer: All cast milik TYME dan orangtua masing-masing. Semua ide cerita milik author dan author hanya meminjam namanya saja.

.

.

Summary:Wajah si manis ini menipu sekali. Berbanding terbalik dengan sifat nakal yang dimilikinya. "Astaga, bocah ini. Bisakah kau berhenti?"-Sehun. "Seh-, maksudku sunbae tampan! Tunggu aku!"-Luhan.

.

"Aku heran. Kenapa dia amnesia tetapi masih ingat bahasa korea? Dia lupa namanya sendiri tapi ingat benda yang namanya gelas, ranjang dan lain-lain. Dia juga tau yang namanya dokter. Dia ju–"

"Kau saja yang terlalu terpengaruh dengan drama picisan seperti itu." Ujar Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan. Kemudian ia merampas paksa remote yang ada di tangan Luhan dan menggantinya dengan film horror. Luhan diam saja karena ia juga suka film horror. Tetapi kalau hantunya muncul, Luhan akan langsung tutup mata. Kalau begitu untuk apa menonton filmnya?

"Bajunya cocok di tubuhmu. Bahkan lebih bagus jika kau yang memakainya. Walaupun dipakai Kris juga cocok." Ujar Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV.

Ya, Sehun sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Sesudah mandi tadi Luhan meminjamkan bajunya pada Sehun. Tapi tentu saja Sehun tidak mau. Ukuran baju Luhan seperti ukuran baju anak TK. Dan dengan berat hati Kris mengikhlaskan bajunya untuk Sehun.

"Aku memang cocok menggunakan apapun."

"Hmm, Sehun..."

"Wae?"

"Sepertinya mau hujan. Di luar gelap."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut hujan?"

"Ani. Hanya saja..."

 _Tes. Tes. Drrrsss..._

"Hujannya sudah turun." Gumam Luhan.

 _JDER!_

"KYAAAAA!!!"

"ASTAGA XI LUHAN! JANGAN MENGAGETKANKU!" Teriak Sehun.

"KALIAN BERDUA JANGAN BERISIK! AKU SEDANG MENYUSUN PUZZLE DORAEMONKU, BODOH!" Timpal Kris yang berada di anak tangga dengan suara yang tidak kalah besarnya.

"Aku tadi kaget. Saat petirnya berbunyi, hantu di TV juga ikut muncul. Aku refleks berteriak jadinya." Ujar Luhan.

"Penakut."

"Bukan takut! Aku hanya kaget!"

"Sama saja."

"Sama darimananya?!"

"Dari bulu ayam tetanggaku."

"Oh Sehun, kau sama sekali tidak jelas."

"Tidak jelas, tapi kenapa kau suka?."

"Inikah yang dinamakan "Cinta itu buta"?" Jawab Luhan dramatis.

"Kalau kau buta, jadi tukang pijat saja."

"Pijat apa?"

Sehun tidak menjawab karena ia tau kemana arah pembicaraan Luhan sekarang. Luhan sendiri tersenyum senang karena bisa membuat Sehun diam.

"OY! AKU LAPAR!"

Luhan menggigit bantal krem yang ada di sebelahnya karena kesal. Sepertinya Kris itu senang sekali berteriak.

"Sehun! Belikan aku bahan makanan! Kulkas kosong." Pinta Kris yang menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun di ruang tamu.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Tidur di rumahku tidak gratis."

"Sialan. Ini rumah Luhan juga. Luhan tidak akan menyuruhku. Benar kan, Lu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun dan Kris bergantian dan dua detik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Tenang saja Sehun, aku akan ikut menemanimu." Sehun mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Luhan. Ternyata Luhan tidak mudah dimanfaatkan.

" _Hais_.. Jinjja! Tapi sekarang masih hujan."

"Hujannya sudah berhenti. Aku juga bingung kenapa hujannya cepat sekali. Cepat pergi sana!" Ujar Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

Membawa Luhan berbelanja benar-benar hal yang buruk. Lihat saja kelakuannya yang persis seperti anak kecil yang berumur 5 tahun. Berlari-lari menyusuri surga dunia.

"Luhan, jangan lari-lari! Nanti kau jatuh!"

Luhan tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sehun. Ia terus berlari mencari sesuatu yang ia sukai. Memang terlihat menggemaskan. Tapi kalau Luhan jatuh, pasti Sehun lagi yang akan repot.

 _Krrtt! Krrtt! Krrtt!_

"Yya! Apa ini?!"

"Makanan. Kau tidak lihat? Tenang saja. Aku akan membelikan kacamata untukmu." Ujar Luhan.

"Iya, aku tau. Tapi ini banyak sekali. Dan siapa yang mau makan?" Sehun menatap horor pada troli yang penuh dengan snack.

"Aku yang akan makan."

"Siapa yang bayar?"

"Kau."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, aku tidak bawa dompet." Cengir Luhan.

"Kau ini menyusahkan sekali. Ck!"

"Sekali-sekali berbaik hatilah pada yang lebih muda."

"Kurang baik apa aku ini?" Omongan Sehun yang terlihat seperti seorang suami yang digugat cerai membuat orang-orang di sekitar menatap padanya dan pada Luhan. Tampak seperti suami istri yang sedang beradu mulut.

"Memangnya selama ini kau berbuat apa?"

"Oh iya. Tidak ada." Cengir Sehun. Luhan tersenyum saat Sehun memberikan cengirannya untuk pertama kali. Kurang dari 5 detik setelahnya, Luhan kembali berlari lagi untuk mencari cola dan es krim untuk jatah seminggu tanpa memikirkan Sehun yang akan bangkrut setelah ini.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang masih sibuk memilih sayuran.

"Ambil asal saja." Ujar Luhan.

"Nanti kalau tidak pakai, sayang. Buang-buang bahan makanan."

"Ani. Kris selalu memakan apapun yang ada di rumah. Ia akan memakan sayur-sayuran yang ada di kulkas seperti kambing."

"Makan mentah?"

"Sepertinya iya."

"Kakakmu gila." Ujar Sehun sambil memasukkan asal sayuran ke dalam troli.

"Memang."

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu sudah selesai. Ayo ke kasir."

Setelah selesai mengantri dan membayar, mereka berdua langsung kembali ke rumah. Ke rumah Luhan maksudnya.

"Kai tidak mau pulang ke rumahmu?" Tanya Luhan menatap Sehun yang sedang menyetir. Bukannya Luhan tidak senang jika Sehun tidur di rumahnya. Tapi ia khawatir jika jantungnya tiba-tiba berhenti berdetak jika selalu bersama Sehun sepanjang hari.

"Kau mengusirku?"

"B-bukan begitu! T-tidak apa-apa jika kau mau menginap lagi."

"Aku hanya bercanda. Aku juga harus pulang. Kita harus berkemas untuk liburan besok lusa, bukan?" Ujar Sehun. Setelahnya ia tertawa kecil. Lagi-lagi Luhan terperangah melihat wajah Sehun yang sedang tertawa. Matanya melengkung indah sehingga terlihat seperti bentuk bulan sabit. Berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih tampan.

"I-iya."

Tak lama, mereka sampai dan langsung meletakkan semua belanjaan di meja dapur.

"Luhan, kau lihat tasku?"

"Tadi sepertinya aku melihat tasmu ada di sofa ruang tamu." Setelah mendengar jawaban Luhan, Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengambil tas hitamnya.

"Eh, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kris yang baru saja dari halaman belakang rumah.

"Aku pulang dulu."

"Sekalian habis makan siang saja."

"Baiklah. Asal tak bayar." Kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan pergi ke dapur untuk memasak. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak bisa memasak. Katanya, ia ingin bereksperimen. Siapa tau masakannya enak, kan?

.

.

"Kenapa bayamnya jadi seperti lumut begini? Bisa dimakan tidak ya? Aku takut sakit perut nantinya." Kris memandang miris pada bayam yang kelihatannya sama sekali tidak bisa dimakan itu.

"Yya! Kenapa lama sekali? Kalau masih lama, aku pulang duluan saja. Lagi pula aku bisa makan di rumah." Ujar Sehun yang menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja makan. Luhan yang duduk di depannya hanya terkekeh karena ia tau Kris tidak akan berhasil membuat makanan. Selama ini mereka hanya membeli makanan dari luar. Memang tidak sehat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau hanya membuat telur, roti, susu, dan lain-lainnya itu gampang untuk Luhan dan Kris.

"Ehh... S-sepertinya ini tidak bisa dimakan. Bagaimana?" Ujar Kris menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

" _Hhh_... Kalau begitu kenapa aku harus menunggu? Aku pulang dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan." Ujar Luhan. Sehun mengangguk dan menyempatkan untuk mengusak rambut Luhan sekilas.

"AAAAAAHH!! JANTUNGKUUU!" Teriak Luhan saat Sehun sudah keluar dari rumahnya.

"Jantungmu kenapa?" Tanya Kris.

"Entahlah. Jantungku berdetak cepat sekali."

"Apakah kita punya peti di rumah ini?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu tiba-tiba?"

"Siapa tau kau mati mendadak tetapi kita belum punya peti mati."

"Sialan kau!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _2 days later..._ "Minuman?"

"Sudah."

"Jaket?"

"Sudah."

"Topi?"

"Sudah."

"Kacamata?"

"Sudah."

Saat ini Kris dan Luhan sedang mengecek isi koper mereka. Kemarin Kris sudah mengumumkan pada seluruh siswa _Seoul International School_ kalau hari ini mereka akan berlibur di Gangneung. Biaya tanggung masing-masing tentu saja. Tetapi untuk masalah konsumsi dan tenda, sekolah yang menanggung semua. Mereka hanya membayar transportasi. Tenda? Ya. Mereka akan tidur di tenda, bukan di hotel. Supaya suasananya berbeda. Pihak sekolah juga sudah meminta izin untuk membangun tenda di sana.

"Lu, Sehun mengirim pesan padaku. Katanya tinggal kita berdua yang belum datang. Cepatlah!"

"Oke, oke. Aku sudah selesai."

Setelah itu, mereka keluar rumah dan memanggil taxi yang berwarna biru. Kris memasukkan barang-barang miliknya dan Luhan ke dalam bagasi. Kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam taxi.

"Ahjussi, tolong jalan cepat ya. Kami buru-buru." Ujar Luhan.

"Ya, baik."

Hanya butuh waktu 12 menit untuk sampai ke stasiunCheongnyangni dari rumah mereka. Dari Seoul ke Jeongdongjin menggunakan kereta membutuhkan waktu 5 jam. Impian Luhan untuk pergi ke pantai Jeongdongjin terkabul sekarang. Hanya menghitung beberapa jam saja.

Tak lama kemudian, Luhan dan Kris sampai di stasiun Cheongnyangni.

"Baekhyun! Lay!" Luhan tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan Lay. Tak peduli pada Kris yang kerepotan mengambil barang mereka berdua. Belum lagi ada bola milik Luhan yang entah akan digunakan untuk apa.

"Maaf lama. Kris sangat merepotkan." Ujar Luhan. Padahal dia sendiri yang merepotan Kris sejak bangun tidur.

"Ya. Kalian memang sangat lama!" Kesal Baekhyun. Luhan hanya menyengir tidak jelas.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita masuk." Ujar Lay.

"Sehun sunbae sudah di dalam?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ya. Daritadi Irene selalu menempeli Sehun sunbae seperti lalat."

"Benarkah? Ah... Irene itu. Ayo kita masuk "

"T-tapi, Kris hyung? Sepertinya dia kesusahan."

"Ani. Biarkan saja dia."

"Adik durhaka kau ini." Ujar Lay yang merangkul pundak Luhan berjalan ke ruang tunggu.

"Itu dia disana!" Tunjuk Baekhyun ke arah Sehun yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Irene.

"Biarkan saja." Ujar Luhan.

"Eh? Tumben sekali kau tidak mengamuk."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja... Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini."

"Irene berbeda dengan BoA. Kalau Sehun bersama BoA, Sehun terlihat santai dan nyaman. Sekarang? Kau tidak lihat wajah risihnya itu? Jadi, aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusi Irene karena sudah Jelas Sehun tidak menyukainya." Jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

"Aw!" Luhan mendelik pada Lay yang barusan menjitak kepalanya

"Panggil dia sunbae!"

"Aku lupa tadi!"

"Ya sudah. Kita duduk disini saja."

"Hmm."

.

.

.

Semua siswa-siswi _SIS_ masuk ke dalam kereta setelah setengah jam menunggu. Tidak semua. Hanya kelas X dan kelas XI. Jadi, tidak ada BoA disini.

"Baek, ambil tempat di tengah-tengah. Supaya nyaman." Ujar Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. Lay mengambil tempat di seberang kursi yang Luhan dan Baekhyun tempati. Lay bilang, ia harus mengerjakan sesuatu dengan Suho. Jadi tempat mereka berdua tidak boleh berjauhan. Ya, Suho duduk di sebelah Lay.

"Perjalanan akan sangat panjang." Gumam Luhan yang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun.

"Lu, kakakmu mana?"

"Mana aku tau."

"Dasar kau ini."

"Boleh kami duduk disini?/Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Baekhyun dan Luhan mendongak saat suara beberapa orang menyapa telinga mereka.

"Minhyuk? Sehun sunbae dan... Irene?" Gumam Baekhyun. Yang tadi bertanya adalah Irene dan Minhyuk.

"O-oh. Tentu saja. Baek, geser sana." Kebetulan, kursinya memang untuk 3 orang dengan model saling berhadapan. Jika dijumlahkan bisa untuk 6 orang. Irene dan Sehun duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Minhyuk mengambil tempat di sebelah Luhan.

"Lu, apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya Minhyuk tidak enak hati. Luhan langsung menggeleng ribut.

"Aniyo. Tidak masalah. Justru aku senang karena jadi ramai." Ujar Luhan dengan mengeluarkan tawa singkatnya. Sehun menatap Luhan datar dan baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Xi Luhan." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sehun yang duduk tepat di depannya.

"Ne?"

"Rambutmu... Kau merubah warna rambutmu menjadi warna coklat?"

"Iya. Tapi aku mencampurnya dengan sedikit warna pink dan warna ungu. Bagus, kan?" Ujar Luhan sambil memegang rambut barunya. Sehun tidak menjawab dan hanya meminum air mineralnya. Luhan hanya mendengus kesal seperti biasa.

 _Puk_

"Eh?" Luhan tersentak saat kepala Minhyuk tiba-tiba berada di pundaknya.

"M-minhyuk-ah!"

"Dia tertidur." Ujar Baekhyun yang melihat wajah Minhyuk.

"Ya sudah. Biarkan saja. Mungkin dia sangat mengantuk." Bisik Luhan.

 _Srreett!_

"Astaga! Oh Sehun!"

"Aduh!" Minhyuk mengaduh saat merasa pusing tiba-tiba.

"Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau menyakiti kepalanya, bodoh!" Kesal Luhan yang ditarik tiba-tiba oleh Sehun.

"Dia itu sering minum alkohol. Jika dekat-dekat denganmu terlalu lama, tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu." Ujar Sehun yang menunjuk Minhyuk dengan dagunya.

"Sejak kapan aku minum alkohol?" Tanya Minhyuk entah kepada siapa. Irene memandang aneh pada Sehun yang masih menahan tangan Luhan di sebelahnya. Memang. Tadi Sehun menarik Luhan duduk di sebelahnya.

"L-luhan, maafkan aku. Aku mengantuk jadinya..." Ujar Minhyuk pelan.

"Haha, tidak apa-apa. Justru aku yang minta maaf. Dia yang menarikku tiba-tiba." Baekhyun memicingkan matanya curiga. Ia curiga jika Sehun dan Luhan itu ada 'apa-apa'.

"S-sehun, tanganmu." Sehun langsung melepaskan tangan Luhan dan pura-pura merapikan jaket dan rambutnya.

"Aku mengantuk."

"Tidur saja."

"Hm."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian bangun! Kita sudah sampai!"

"Woy!"

"Albino! Kijang! Irene cantik! Bangun!"

" _Eunghh_... Kris, apa-apaan kau ini?" Ujar Sehun dengan suara khas orang baru bangun tidur. Ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan dan langsung mendapati warna coklat agak keunguan dengan aroma shampo bayi. Ini rambut Luhan. Kepala Sehun berada di atas kepala Luhan. Sedangkan kepala Luhan bersandar di pundak Sehun. Dan Irene juga bersandar di pundak Sehun yang satunya lagi. Baiklah, mereka berdua melakukannya tanda disengaja.

"Bocah pendek! Bangun!" Sehun memukul pelan pipi Luhan yang agak berisi.

"Kita sudah sampai?" Tidak seperti Sehun, Luhan langsung membuka lebar matanya.

"Ayo turun! Baekhyun, Lay? Mana mereka."

"Mereka sudah turun. Tapi mereka menunggumu di bawah."

"Barang-barangku mana?"

"Ck! Kau peduli apa dengan barang-barangmu? Dari tadi hanya aku yang membawakan." Kesal Kris. Luhan hanya tertawa dan segera keluar dari kereta.

"Kau tolong awasi Luhan, ya. Dia sering hilang kalau bukan di Seoul. Biar Irene dan kopermu aku yang urus."

"Luhan ada teman-temannya."

"Teman-temannya pun sering hilang. Bagaimana mau menjaga Luhan?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya pasrah dan pergi menyusul Luhan.

.

.

"Aaaaaaaaa! Demi apa, ini indah sekali!" Luhan tertawa lepas sambil merentangkan tangannya. Sehun yang melihatnya dari belakang mengulum senyum tipis.

" _Mmpp!_ " Luhan melebarkan matanya saat ia berbalik ke belakang dan wajahnya langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Sehun. Wajah Sehun sedang dalam posisi menunduk. Sedangkan wajahnya sedang mendongak. Dan jadilah hidung mereka yang saling bersentuhan. Untung saja bukan yang lain.

"Jauhkan wajahmu." Bisik Sehun. Luhan dapat merasakan deru nafas Sehun yang menerpa bibirnya.

"M-maafkan aku." Luhan memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah. Sehun memegang dada kirinya yang berdetak sangat kencang entah karena apa.

"KALIAN BERDUA YANG ADA DISANA! BANTU KAMI MENYUSUN TENDANYA! JANGAN HANYA BERMESRAAN BERDUA!" Teriak Chanyeol yang sedang membantu siswa lain menyusun tenda. Luhan hanya tersenyum canggung dan mendorong Sehun agar berjalan di depannya.

"Sehun."

"Hm."

"Apakah kita berdua bisa satu tenda?"

"Tidak. Kita beda tingkatan kelas."

"Hufftt... Tapi bisa mampir, kan?"

"Jangan menggangguku malam-malam."

"Menyebalkan."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Next or No?**

 **Review Juseyo...**

 _Mau nanya nih... Ini yang bikin gue penasaran banget dari dulu. Bikin ff beginian tuh melanggar hukum ga sih? Gini loh. Kan ffnya ada unsur nganu gitu. Sebenarnya gue rada gimana gitu setiap bikin ff. Sempet kepikiran buat berhenti bikin ff dan ngapus semua karya gue. Tapi gue baperan, ya jadi gitu :( Plisss jawab... Butuh banget jawabannya :( Bikin ff tuh udah kayak bagian dari diri gue. Ga bisa diilangin kebiasaannya :( Taukan rasanya? :(_

 _HunHan liburan. Kira-kira bakal ngapain tuh? Dd curiga :(. Moga-moga Luhan balik ke Seoul masih utuh dan syuci yaaa :((_

 _Siyu~_

 ** _19.48_**

 ** _16 Juli 2017_**


	9. Chapter 9

**N A U G H T Y**

 **By Hanluxx1220**

Main cast: Xi Luhan-Oh Sehun

Pairing: HunHan

DLDR! Siders? Bengkak~

Disclaimer: All cast milik TYME dan orangtua masing-masing. Semua ide cerita milik author dan author hanya meminjam namanya saja.

.

.

Summary: _Wajah si manis ini menipu sekali. Berbanding terbalik dengan sifat nakal yang dimilikinya. "Astaga, bocah ini. Bisakah kau berhenti?"-Sehun. "Seh-, maksudku sunbae tampan! Tunggu aku!"-Luhan._

.

Entah berapa puluh tenda yang sudah siap di atas pasir pantai Jeongdongjin ini. Walaupun ada banyak tenda, tapi tidak mengganggu aktivitas pengunjung dan tidak membuat sempit dan berdesakan. Anak-anak ini pandai mengatur semuanya.

Langit sudah mulai menggelap. Dan saat ini mereka semua sedang makan kimbab dengan duduk melingkar dengan api unggun di tengah-tengahnya. Tadi Anak-anak kelas XI-II yang membuat api unggunnya.

"Sehun, kau bawa kamera?"

"Ya."

"Aku mau pinjam."

"Untuk apa? Nanti rusak."

"Kau ini pelit sekali. Aku hanya akan memotret pantainya saja. Boleh, ya?"

"Hm. Kameranya ada di tendaku. Tapi selesaikan makanmu dulu!"

"Yeay! Gomawo!" Luhan segera menghabiskan kimbabnya. Kemudian ia pergi ke tenda Sehun dan mengambil kamera. Satu tenda untuk 15 orang. Sehun satu tenda dengan Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, Suho, Jin, Daehyun, Namjoon, Sejun, Mark Tuan, Jinyoung, Taecyeon, Seungcheol dan Mino. Sedang Luhan satu kamar dengan Baekhyun, Lay, Kyungsoo, Minhyuk, Myungsoo, Jungkook, Jaehyun, Wonwoo, BamBam, Yugyeom, Yuta, Ren, Minhyun dan Ryeowook. Baiklah, Luhan dan Minhyuk satu tenda.

 _Ckrek!_

"Ha?" Sehun terkejut saat Luhan tiba-tiba dafang dari belakang dan mengambil foto mereka berdua.

"Haha! Wajahmu lucu, Sehun."

"Hapus!"

"Jangan! Ini bagus!"

"Terserah kau saja."

"KALIAN BEBAS MELAKUKAN APAPUN DISINI! ASAL JANGAN ADA YANG SAMPAI TENGGELAM! HATI-HATI KALAU BERMAIN DI AIR! MENGERTI?" Tanya Choi seonsaengnim.

"MENGERTI!"

Luhan tertawa senang dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Aku harap memori kameraku masih ada yang kosong walau hanya sedikit." Gumam Sehun miris.

"Kris!"

"Hm?"

"Adikmu... Apa... Dia punya kekasih?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sepertinya tidak. Kalau dia punya, dia pasti akan memberitahuku. Wae? Kau menyukainya? Tenang saja. Aku merestui kalian." Kekeh Kris.

"Tidak! B-bukan seperti itu!"

"Lalu?"

"A-ada temanku yang menyukai Luhan. Aku hanya disuruh bertanya!"

"Oh ya? Siapa temanmu? Dan tumben sekali kau mau disuruh-suruh."

"Aku lupa!" Sehun langsung meninggalkan Kris yang tertawa tidak jelas.

.

.

 _Hap_

Luhan menangkap syal hitam yang tiba-tiba saja terlempar ke arahnya.

"Pakai itu. Sekarang sudah malam. Nanti kau kedinginan." Ujar Sehun tanpa menatap Luhan.

"G-goma–"

"Jangan salah paham! Itu punya Kris! Kris yang menyuruhku memberi syal itu padamu." Potong Sehun. Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Baiklah! Ini kameramu. Gomawo." Usai mengembalikan kamera Sehun, Luhan langsung pergi masuk ke tendanya.

"Bagus sekali. Memoriku penuh." Gumam Sehun yang melihat semua foto Luhan, Baekhyun dan Lay. Sebenarnya Sehun hanya melihat wajah Luhan saja. Sehun duduk di atas pasir pantai yang berwarna putih. Sesekali ia terkekeh kecil jika wajah Luhan teracak atau wajah Luhan yang terlihat menggemaskan. Namun senyum dan kekehannya luntur seketika saat wajah Minhyuk terlihat di layar kameranya. Bukannya apa. Minhyuk merangkul pundak Luhan yang tertawa lebar dan memandang satu sama lain. Tidak, tidak. Sehun tidak cemburu ataupun marah. Ia hanya sedikit kesal karena foto Luhan dan Minhyuk memenuhi kameranya.

Padahal foto Minhyuk dan Luhan hanya 2. Kenapa bisa penuh? Tanyakan saja pada Tuan Oh Sehun.

 _Puk!_

"HWA _hmm!_ " Sehun refleks menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan saat ia berteriak. Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut? Tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya dan setahunya semua siswa siswi sudah berada di tenda masing-masing.

"Xi Luhan! Bisakah kau tidak mengejutkanku?!" Ujar Sehun yang langsung menyembunyikan kameranya.

"Ish.. Mana aku tau kalau kau akan terkejut." Ujar Luhan yang sekarang sudah memeluk lengan kiri Sehun.

"Y-yya! Lepaskan tanganmu dan menjauh dariku! Nanti ada yang melihat." Ujar Sehun gugup. Luhan malah mengeratkan rangkulannya pada lengan Sehun dan masih menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun.

"Tidak ada yang melihat."

"Kenapa kau disini? Ini sudah tengah malam."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Keluh Luhan. Nada bicara Luhan yang terdengar benar-benar lelah membuat Sehun merasa sedikit kasihan dan membiarkan Luhan bersamanya sementara. Hanya 'sedikit' kasihan.

"Sehun, telingamu memerah." Ujar Luhan yang Sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya.

"I-itu hanya karena aku kedinginan. Ya, kedinginan."

"Kalau begitu pakai syal ini saja. Aku tidak merasa kedinginan."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah tidak dingin."

"Hmm." Aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun membuat Luhan mengantuk seketika. Tak lama kemudian, terdengan dengkuran halus dari bibir mungil Luhan. Pelukan Luhan pada tangan Sehun melemas. Sehun melirik Luhan yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Ia menyukai gaya rambut yang sekarang. Sekarang Luhan memiliki poni yang terlihat pas di wajahnya. Angin yang berhembus agak kencang membuat poni Luhan bergerak ke sana kemari. Pantulan cahaya rembulan yang menyinari wajah Luhan membuat wajah Luhan tampak sempurna. Sehun mengakuinya. Ia mengakui jika wajah Luhan memang sangat manis dan mempesona.

Hey, ia hanya mengakui tentang wajah Luhan. Bukan yang lain. Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan. Sepertinya ia harus mengangkat Luhan masuk ke dalam tenda. Jika mereka berdua disini sampai pagi, selain Luhan bisa deman, orang lain bisa mengira yang tidak-tidak tentang mereka.

Sehun mengangkat kepala Luhan pelan-pelan agar Luhan tidak terbangun. Kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh Luhan yang ternyata lumayan berat walaupun ia terlihat sangat kurus.

"Sepertinya kau harus mengurangi jatah cemilanmu." Gumam Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hoaaaammm!_ " Luhan mengusak matanya lucu. Rasanya ia sedang menanggung beban di atas perutnya sekarang.

"Yya! Baekie! Singkirkan kakimu dari atas perutku!" Luhan mendorong kuat kaki Baekhyun sehingga si pemilik kaki yang tidak lebih panjang dari kaki Luhan itu terbangun.

"Jangan bangunkan aku, eomma. Ini masih pagi." Racau Baekhyun. Luhan hanya mendengus malas dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ternyata sudah banyak yang bangun dan keluar dari tenda. Di luar pun sudah berisik oleh suara siswa-siswi SIS.

"Lay sudah keluar, ya? Aku juga mau keluar." Luhan menyisir rambutnya asal, kemudian memakai syal hitam yang diberi Sehun semalam. Lebih tepatnya diberi oleh Kris. Ia jadi ingat yang semalam. Pasti Sehun yang membawanya ke tenda. Kalau bukan Sehun siapa lagi?

Baru saja kepalanya yang keluar, Hidung Luhan sudah dimanjakan dengan aroma-aroma makanan yang sedang dimasak senior dari kelas XI. Yang lain ada bermain voli pantai, ada yang bermain air, ada yang sedang membelah kelapa muda, dan banyak lagi.

Mata Luhan melirik kanan kiri depan belakang mencari Sehun yang tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Namun ketika mendapati dimana Sehun berada, bibir Luhan langsung maju beberapa centi. Pasalnya, Sehun dan Irene sedang bermain pasir pantai. Lebih tepatnya Irene. Sehun hanya memandang malas pada pasir-pasir yang sedang dibentuk Irene.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sehun, bibirku kering."

"Lalu?"

"Basahkan."

"Astaga." Sehun memukul pelan kepala Luhan karena mungkin otak Luhan yang baru bangun tidur memang sedikit geser. Dan Sehun berniat untuk memperbaikinya.

"Aw! Sakit sekali! Tolong! Huaa!" Ujar Luhan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Jangan berlebihan! Aku hanya memukulmu. Bukan mengambil keperawananmu."

"Yang itu boleh juga." Kekeh Luhan.

"Otak kotormu kembali lagi."

"Iya, dia sudah pulang ke tempat yang seharusnya."

"Yya! Minggir! Aku mau duduk disitu!" Irene mendorong Luhan menjauh dan ia duduk di sebelah Sehun. Wajah Luhan memerah kesal karenanya.

"Yya! Apakah kau tidak ada kerjaan lain selain mengusirku?!"

"Tidak ada!"

"Jangan berisik!" Irene dan Luhan langsung diam dengan wajah murung.

"H-hey, kalau kita mau mandi... Dimana kamar mandinya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Mandi saja di kamar mandi pengunjung. Kita juga pengunjungkan? Jadi, tidak masalah." Jawab Irene.

"Oh... Kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

Usai mandi, Luhan mengenakan kaos pantai berwarna putih dengan tiga garis panjang berwarna hitam di tengahnya dengan kacamata hitam yang menggantung di bajunya. Celana pendek selutut yang berwarna hitam, dan sendal santai berwarna kayu. Terlihat sangat santai dan sangat indah jika Luhan yang memakainya.

Luhan mendapati Sehun yang sedang duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di pinggir jalan yang biasa orang lewati jika ingin ke kamar mandi ataupun ke stasiun dari pantai.

"Sehun!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya saat Sehun menoleh.

"Sehun, kau tidak ingin mencari sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Seperti oleh-oleh khas Gangneung dan Jeongdongjin, mungkin?"

"Aku tidak tau."

"Kalau begitu pergi bersamaku saja. Aku ingin mencari sesuatu sekarang. Kan sayang kalau tidak membawa apa-apa dari tempat sekeren ini."

"Bawa saja kerang yang ada di pinggir pantai ke rumahmu."

"Ish! Ayolah... Kau ini malas sekali."

" _Ck!_ Baiklah!"

"Yeay! Tapi lepas dulu jaketmu. Apa kau tidak panas?" Ujar Luhan. Sehun mendengus dan melepas jaket hitamnya malas-malasan.

"Sudah. Lalu mau diletakkan dimana?"

"Pegang saja." Kekeh Luhan. Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menariknya berjalan lebih cepat. Sehun hanya diam dan mengikuti kemana Luhan pergi. Tanpa sadar, Sehun pun membalas genggaman tangan Luhan sehingga mereka saling menggenggam sekarang.

"Sepertinya di sana bagus-bagus. Ayo kesana." Tunjuk Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam toko bersama Luhan.

"Wow... Keren..." Luhan mengambil jam tangan hitam dengan logo Jeongdongjin di tengahnya. Jam tangan itu sangat elegan.

"Kau tidak cocok dengan jam tangan itu." Uhar Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau cocoknya pakai yang ini." Sehun memberikan jam tangan berwarna pink-putih dengan pasir pantai dan kerang-kerabg kecil di tengahnya pada Luhan.

"Yya! Kau saja yang pakai itu!" Sehun hanya tertawa melihatnya. Sepertinya melihat Luhan yang kesaladalah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Oh Sehun.

"Eh?" Luhan menahan nafasnya saatnya Sehun memakainkan topi berbulu putih padanya.

"Pakai saja. Terlihat lucu di wajahmu." Kekeh Sehun. Luhan hanya tersenyum canggung dan mengipasi wajahnya.

Selesai membeli barang-barang khas Jeongdongjin, Sehun dan Luhan berjalan kembali ke tempat anak-anak _SIS_.

"Sehun, aku lelah." Keluh Luhan. Jarak tenda-tenda dengan toko-toko memang lumayan jauh. Jelas saja Luhan lelah.

"Siapa yang suruh kesini?"

"Tapi kan..."

" _Hhh..._ Pegang ini." Sehun memberikan belanjaannya pada Luhan. Ia menghela nafas dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Naiklah. Jangan berat-berat!"

"Bolehkah? Jinjja?" Tanya Luhan antusias.

"Iya. Cepat atau aku berubah pikiran."

"Oke, oke!" Luhan naik ke punggung Sehun dan memeluk leher Sehun.

"Jangan berat-berat. Ringankan badanmu!"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Cari tau sendiri." Sehun berdiri dengan satu kali hentakan.

"Kau ini pakai sabun dan shampo apa kalau mandi?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku pakai Clear Clear."

"Bohong. Kau pasti pakai shampo bayi." Luhan hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sepenuhnya benar.

"Tercium sekali, ya?"

"Hm."

"Apa kau tidak suka baunya?"

"Menurutku sangat harum."

"Eii... Kau suka, ya?" Goda Luhan.

"Biasa saja."

"Aku percaya."

Saat sampai di tempat siswa-siswi SIS, semua orang menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian. Banyak yang mengatakan jika mereka berdua seperti sepasang kekasih. Sehun tidak mempedulikan semua orang. Sedangkan Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sehun sok malu. Padahal dia tidak punya rasa malu. Punya, tapi hanya sedikit.

"Turunlah."

"Hm."

"LUHAAAANNN!!!"

"Hai Baek."

"KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU HAH?! DARIMANA SAJA KAU?!"

"Jangan berlebihan Baek. Lagi pula kau tadi masih tidur. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu."

"Aaahh... Luhan kesayanganku." Ujar Baekhyun yang memeluk Luhan.

"Hmm, ini topimu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sudah melepas pelukannya.

"Iya. Tadi aku dan Sehun jalan-jalan ke toko pernak-pernik. Dan Sehun membelikanku topi ini." Jelas Luhan. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya bingung.

"Benarkah? Sudah banyak perkembangan rupanya." Luhan tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku tidak memperhatikan apapun. Aku menyukai Sehun. Tapi aku tidak akan memaksa Sehun untuk menyukaiku. Kalau dia menyukaiku, berarti takdirku baik. Kalau tidak, ya... Berarti belum jodoh." Kekeh Luhan.

"Apakah karena topi ini?"

"Apanya?"

"Otakmu jadi waras. Apa karena topinya?"

"Ish!"

"LUHAN! BAEKHYUN! KEMARILAH! KITA AKAN BERMAIN SESUATU!" Teriak Minhyuk dan Minhyun.

"OKE!"

Luhan dan Baekhyun pergi ke arah rombongan. Mereka berdua duduk di sebelah Kris dan Minhyuk yang sedang memegang _microphone_.

"Syalmu baru?" Tanya Kris pada Luhan.

"Bukankah kau yang memberi ini?"

"Hah? Kapan? Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak." Luhan terdiam mendengar ucapan Kris. Berarti Sehun berbohong?

"KITA AKAN BERMAIN PEPERO GAMES! YEAY!" Ujar Minhyuk lewat _microphone_ nya. Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Sehun. Jelas saja ia ingin dipasangkan dengan Sehun.

"PASANGANNYA HARUS DENGAN TEMAN SEKELAS, YA! BAIK. KITA MULAI DARI KELAS SENIOR DULU. KELAS XI-1. OH SEHUN SUNBAE DENGAN BAE SUJI SUNBAE." Harapan Luhan musnah sudah.

"Aku tidak mau." Ujar Sehun.

"TIDAK SUNBAE, POKONYA HARUS!" Paksa Minhyuk. Sehun mendengus malas dan maju ke tengah-tengah lingkaran siswa. Setidaknya ia hanya akan menggigit ujung pepero dan langsung kalah.

Bae Suji atau yang biasa dipanggil Suzy sudah menggigit ujung peperonya. Dan Sehun juga sudah menggigit ujungnya. Sementara Luhan menutup matanya sambil menggigit kuat boneka bambi mininya karena kesal.

"AH! KENAPA CEPAT SEKALI KALAH? BAIKLAH, GANTI PEMAIN."

"Eh?" Luhan menatap heran pada Sehun dan Suzy yang bahkan belum ada 5 detik langsung kalah.

"SEKARANG GILIRANKU YA? SIAPA PASANGANKU?" Tanya Minhyuk pada Minhyun.

"Kau dengan Luhan."

"LUHAN! KAU BERPASANGAN DENGANKU! MINHYUN, KAU YANG PEGANG MIC-NYA!" Ujar Minhyuk dengan tersenyum lebar. Kini giliran Sehun yang memasang wajah masam.

Minhyuk dan Luhan menggigit ujung pepero mereka dan mulai memasukkan peperonya lebih dalam. Sehun meringis saat melihat Minhyuk yang langsung menyisakan 2.5 cm pepero. Sedikit lagi...

" _Hmmmpp_..." Mata Luhan melebar saat Sehun datang tiba-tiba.

"Sehu _hmmpp!_ "

"S-sunbae!" Teriak Minhyuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mendorong Sehun yang membekap mulutnya sampai terjatuh.

"A-ah! Sehun, maafkan aku. Tapi salahmu juga! Kenapa datang dan tiba-tiba menutup mulutku menggunakan dasimu?!"

"Ah itu..." Sehun menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Tadi... K-kalian hampir... Itu... Ish! Pokonya tadi Kris yang menyuruhku menutup mulutmu!" Ujar Sehun.

"KENAPA JADI AKU?" Tanya Kris yang merampas _mic_ dari Minhyun. Sehun menatap Kris dengan pandangan 'Diam saja kalau kau temanku!'.

"Bukankah tadi kau menyuruhku menutup mulut adikmu agar Minhyuk tidak menciumnya?" Ujar Sehun dengan senyum yang sangat amat dipaksakan. Sedangkan Kris hanya memasang wajah bodohnya.

"Dari tadi aku kan hanya makan snacknya Luhan." Gumam Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Next or No?**

 **Review Juseyo...**

 _Wkwkwk... Chap ini gaje banget anjirrr XD. Sokin lah review biar dd semangat :") Typo itu seni, ga jelas itu budaya. Dd minta maap kalo tempatnya gak sesuai dan gak sama persis. Namanya juga fanfiction kan? Ngarang tuh sabeb :")_

 _._

 _Thanks ya... Infonya. Kalo gak ngelanggar hukum, syukur deh. Tenang hati dd :")_

 _._

 _Siyu~_

 ** _17.25 WIB_**

 ** _19 Juli 2017_**


	10. Chapter 10

**N A U G H T Y**

By Hanluxx1220

Main cast: Xi Luhan-Oh Sehun

Pairing: HunHan

DLDR! Siders? Bengkak~

Disclaimer: All cast milik TYME dan orangtua masing-masing. Semua ide cerita milik author dan author hanya meminjam namanya saja.

.

.

Summary: _Wajah si manis ini menipu sekali. Berbanding terbalik dengan sifat nakal yang dimilikinya. "Astaga, bocah ini. Bisakah kau berhenti?"-Sehun. "Seh-, maksudku sunbae tampan! Tunggu aku!"-Luhan_.

.

"Jauhkan tanganmu, Sehun." Ujar Luhan. Sehun langsung menjauhkan tangannya dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Lanjutkan saja. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu di tenda." Sehun berdiri kemudian berjalan canggung ke tendanya. Bagus sekali. Semua orang melihat ke arahnya sekarang.

"AYO KITA LANJUTKAN. GANTI PEMAIN!" Ujar Minhyun mencairkan suasana.

"Minhyuk, aku pergi sebentar ya?" Ujar Luhan.

"Oke."

Luhan pun pergi menyusul Sehun. Dilihatnya Sehun sedang berbaring dengan menutupi wajahnya menggunakan bantal hitam.

"Sehun, jangan tutup wajahmu. Nanti kau bisa mati kehabisan nafas." Ujar Luhan yang berusaha melepaskan bantal yang dipakai Sehun. Tapi Sehun semakin menekankan bantal itu pada wajahnya.

"Sehun!"

"Jangan ganggu aku!" Kesal Sehun yang suaranya terendam bantal.

"Kkk... Jangan malu-malu dengan calon suamimu sendiri." Kekeh Luhan.

"Yang ada, kau yang jadi istriku. Bukan suamiku!"

"Ei, ei, ei... Berarti, secara tidak langsung kau mau menikah denganku, kan? Pada akhirnya kau akan mengakuinya juga, Oh Sehun..."

"T-TIDAK! B-BUKAN BEGITU!" Teriak Sehun sembari menjauhkan bantal dari wajahnya.

"Hm? Wajahmu merah. Manisnya..." Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan dan tak mau menatap Luhan. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan perasaan antara kesal dan malu.

"Kalau kau kesal, kau cukup menyebut namaku sebanyak tiga kali." Ujar Luhan.

"Dan kesalku akan semakin menjadi jika namamu aku sebutkan sebanyak itu."

"Jinjja?"

"Bisa kau pergi? Aku ingin tidur."

"Ini masih siang."

"Tapi aku mengatuk."

"Ya sudah. Aku per– _Akh!_ "

"Luhan?"

Luhan meringis ngeri saat melihat darah keluar dari betis kanannya.

"Astaga. Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali, hah?" Sehun membengkokkan paku di pinggiran tenda yang membuat kaki Luhan terluka. Dengan cekatan Sehun menutup luka Luhan menggunakan kain yang ada di dekatnya untuk menghentikan darah yang mengalir.

"Kenapa bisa ada paku di situ?!" Tanya Sehun kesal.

"Mana aku tau!"

"Kau ini merepotkan sekali." Luhan hanya melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah sambil melihat Sehun yang repot menutup lukanya.

"Kau bukan sedang ada di rumah sekarang. Jadi, berhati-hatilah. Sulit untuk mencari plester, alkohol, obat merah dan sebagainya disini." Ujar Sehun yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya.

"Iya, iya. Kemarikan tanganmu!"

"Untuk apa?" Luhan tidak menjawab dan menarik tangan Sehun. Ia mengambil tisu basah di saku bajunya dan membersihkan tangan Sehun yang ada noda darah miliknya.

"Tanganmu kotor karena darahku." Gumam Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Luhan yang tampak kesakitan.

"Tidak apa. Kembalilah ke tendamu dan istirahat. Kalau masih sakit, jangan banyak bermain dulu. Dengar?"

"Tapi ini cuma luka kecil." Jawab Luhan dengan tampang memelas.

"Luka kecil tapi kau sampai meringis terus seperti itu."

"Nanti akan sembuh. Aku pergi dulu. Bye!"

"Hm. Kau bisa jalan sendiri?"

"Kalau tidak, apa kau akan menemaniku?"

"Tidak. Pergi sendiri sana!"

"Ck! Jual mahal sekali." Luhan pun keluar dari tenda Sehun dan berjalan normal seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Bukan Luhan namanya jika luka karena tergores paku begitu saja sampai membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LUHAN! KEMARI!" Minhyuk melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Luhan duduk di sampingnya. Sedangkan yang dipanggil tersenyum dan menghampiri Minhyuk.

"Kita akan bermain apa kali ini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Rahasia. Nanti kau akan tau sendiri." Jawab Minhyuk sambil mencubit gemas hidung bangir Luhan. Yang dicubit hanya tertawa seperti anak TK entah karena senag atau geli.

" _Ekhm!_ "

"Sehun?/Sehun sunbae?"

"Jangan bermesraan disini. Disini bukan tempat bermesraan." Ujar Sehun datar.

"Kami tidak!"

"Apa sunbae cemburu?" Tanya Minhyuk asal.

"Jangan konyol." Sehun duduk di sebelah Luhan yang entah kenapa mulai merasa tidak enak dengan suasana di kanan kirinya.

"Aku duduk di sini karena di tempat lain sudah tidak ada yang kosong. Jangan salah paham." Ujar Sehun. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ia melihat ke sekitar dan masih banyak tempat yang kosong. Sepertinya Sehun baru saja minum soju dan sedikit mabuk. Oke. Luhan akan memarahinya setelah ini.

"ANNYEONG! KRIS TAMPAN DISINI! AKU YANG AKAN MEMBAWAKAN ACARANYA. JADI, AKU TIDAK AKAN IKUT BERMAIN. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Ujar Kris lewat mic. Seluruh siswa menatap datar pada Kris yang ada di tengah-tengah lingkaran. Luhan hanya mampu menutup wajahnya menahan malu karena memiliki kakak yang bentuk dan rupanya seperti Kris ini.

"EKHM! AKU MINTA MAAF. BAIKLAH, SEBELUM AKU BERITAHU PERMAINANNYA, AKU INGIN BERTANYA. SEBAGAI HUKUMAN JIKA KALAH, SEBAIKNYA YANG KALAH HARUS MINUM TELUR MENTAH ATAU JERUK NIPIS?"

" _Rrhhh_... Semuanya tidak menyenangkan." Gumam Luhan miris. Sedangkan para siswa-siswi sibuk berteriak "Telur" dan "Jeruk".

"Aku mohon... Jeruk nipis saja..." Ujar Luhan.

"Uhh... Itu pasti asam sekali." Ujar Minhyuk.

"Lebih baik jeruk dari pada telur. Telur mentah itu menjijikkan." Timpal Sehun datar.

"Tapi jeruk nipis akan membuatmu sakit perut!"

"Pokoknya harus jeruk!" Tegas Luhan dan diangguki oleh Sehun. Sedangkan Minhyuk yang merasa tidak ada regu telur mentah di dekatnya hanya memasang wajah masam.

"SEPERTINYA KITA AKAN MEMAKAI JERUK NIPIS SAJA. TANPA GULA, OKE?" Ujar Kris. Sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun refleks melakukan _high five_.

"Yeay!"

"PERMAINANNYA CUKUP MUDAH. KALIAN HARUS MENCARI PASANGAN MASING-MASING. SATU PASANGAN 2 ORANG. SETIAP PASANGAN AKAN BERLARI DARI GARIS START DI TEMPAT BAEKHO BERDIRI DISANA SAMPAI GARIS FINISH TEMPAT IRENE MANIS BERDIRI DENGAN BALON YANG DIAPIT KENING DUA ORANG PASANGAN ITU. JIKA BALONNYA JATUH ATAU MELETUS, MAKA PASANGAN ITU AKAN MEMINUM AIR JERUK NIPIS YANG ASAM INI TANPA GULA SAMA SEKALI SEBANYAK SATU GELAS. GELASNYA KECIL. TENANG SAJA... SEMUA MENGERTI?"

"NEEE...!"

"BAIKLAH! SEKARANG CARI PASANGAN KALIAN!"

"Luhan, Luhan! Kita berdua, ya?" Pinta Minhyuk. Luhan yang baru saja memegang tangan Sehun jadi tidak enak hati pada Minhyuk.

"E-eh... Itu..."

"Aku bersama Wendy." Ujar Sehun datar. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada nama Wendy?

"Ya sudah. Minhyuk, cepat ambil balonnya."

"Oke!"

Dengan senyum lebar yang membuat Sehun ingin memutilasi orang seketika, Minhyuk berlari ke arah Luhan dengan membawa balon berwarna biru muda. Tanpa basa-basi Minhyuk langsung menempelkan balon di antara keningnya dan kening Luhan.

' _Sama-sama pendek begitu, tidak akan cocok!'_ Batin Sehun konyol. Walaupun memang benar, Luhan dan Minhyuk sama-sama pendek. Ani, Luhan lebih tinggi sedikit dari pada Minhyuk. Lupakan!

"Huh?" Sehun sedikit terkejut saat Wendy tiba-tiba menempelkan balon di keningnya.

"Kita pasangan, kan?" Ujar Wendy sambil tersenyum. Sehun hanya membalas "Hm" seperti biasanya.

"BAIKLAH, AMBIL POSISI MASING-MASING."

"AKU AKAN BERHITUNG SATU SAMPAI TIGA. DI HITUNGAN KETIGA, BERLARILAH KE GARIS FINISH."

"SIAP? HANA, DUL..., SET!"

"Minhyuk! Ayo cepat! Dan jangan sampai jatuh!" Ujar Luhan dengan tawa renyahnya. Minhyuk pun ikut tertawa dengan memegang tangan Luhan supaya mereka tidak terpisah. Jelas saja, karena lari Luhan cukup cepat. Minhyuk jadi sedikit kesulitan mengimbanginya.

Sedangkan Sehun sesekali melirik pada Luhan yang selalu tertawa seakan-seakan ada yang sangat lucu disini.

"Sehun, jangan melihat kemana-mana. Fokus pada jalur kita!" Ujar Wendy. Sehun hanya mendengus kesal. Ia paling malas mengikuti hal-hal seperti ini. Namun karena ia ketua OSIS, ia harus ikut serta dalam apapun. Ditambah lagi karena melihat Luhan dan Minhyuk kesalnya semakin menjadi. Kenapa kesal? Hanya Sehun yang tau.

"Ya! SEDIKIT LGI SAMPAI!" Teriak Luhan.

"SEHUN! KITA JUGA AKAN SAMPAI!" Girang Wendy. Namun kenyataan tak sesuai harapan. Tinggal 4 langkah lagi mencapai garis finish...

"AAA!/KYAA!/AW!/Huh." Wendy, Luhan dan Minhyuk berteriak saat Sehun tiba-tiba menginjak kaki Wendy dan kehilangan keseimbangan kemudian terjatuh mengenai Minhyuk. Otomatis Luhan dan Wendy juga terjatuh. Luhan jatuh menimpa Minhyuk, dan Wendy jatuh menimpa Luhan. Sehun? Dia berada di bawah tiga orang itu. Lebih tepatnya di bawah Minhyuk.

"Ouh, astaga! Menyingkir dari tubuhku, sipit!" Kesal Sehun.

"Sunbae, kau juga sipit." Ujar Minhyuk yang juga merasa tulang belakangnya akan patah. Wendy dan Luhan segera menyingkir dan berdiri, begitu pun dengan Minhyuk.

"Kita kalah." Ujar Luhan murung.

"Tidak apa. Yang penting kita sudah bersenang-senang. Oke?" Bujuk Minhyuk.

" _Ck_. Sok romantis sekali." Gumam Sehun pelan namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Wendy.

"Kau cemburu?" Tanya Wendy.

"Jangan konyol."

"TIM YANG KALAH ADA TIM _REN-JONGHYUN, YOONA-YURI, SEHUN-WENDY_ DAN _LUHAN-MINHYUK._ BAIKLAH, SILAHKAN MINUM YANG SUDAH DISEDIAKAN IRENE DISANA."

Minhyuk menggigit bibirnya takut saat melihat air jeruk yang terlihat mengerikan di matanya. Ia memiliki trauma dengan air perasan jeruk. Saat SD, ia pernah meminum air jeruk karena kalah dalam lomba dan berakhir dengan sakit perut berkepanjangan sehingga ia tidak masuk sekolah selama satu minggu. Karena banyak ketinggalan pelajaran, nilai ujian fisika dan matematika Minhyuk merah dan sepeda kesayangannya harus dijual kepada tetangga. Ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi.

"Rasakan." Gumam Sehun yang melirik pada Minhyuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian mau rasa apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Macha!"- _Minhyuk_.

"Terserah."- _Sehun_.

" _Haish_... Biasakah kau berbicara dengan detail? Kau membuat aku bingung kalau begini." Keluh Luhan.

"Hhh... Coklat saja."

"Baiklah. Kalau aku... Yang enak rasa apa, ya?"

"Macha saja. Supaya kita sama." Ujar Minhyuk.

"Coklat lebih enak." Timpal Sehun.

"Macha!"

"Coklat."

"Macha!"

"Coklat."

"MACHA!"

"Coklat."

"MA–"

"YYA! Semua orang melihat ke arah kita! Hanya tentang rasa es krim saja kalian ribut sekali. Aku pilih rasa coklat saja. Aku tidak terlalu suka macha. Aku beli dulu. Jangan kemana-mana!"

Setelah Luhan sudah melangkah jauh ke stan es krim, Sehun tersenyum kecil entah karena alasan apa.

"See?"

"Itu hanya es krim. Lain kali Luhan akan memilihku." Ujar Minhyuk malas.

"Memangnya aku mengejekmu?"

"Ani. Wajahmu yang mengejekku."

"Darimananya?"

"Tanya pada rumput yang berdisko."

"Tidak ada rumput di sini."

"Ya sudah. Pulang ke rumahmu agar kau bisa bertanya pada rumput di rumahmu. Dan juga agar aku bisa bebas bersama Luhan disini."

"Jangan kurang ajar pada kakak kelasmu."

"Huh... Aku jadi serba salah."

Selepas itu, tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Hanya menunggu Luhan datang membawa es krim pesanan mereka. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Kris yang sedang mencoba merayu Irene yang sedang berdandan. Sepertinya Kris tidak mau menyerah walaupun Irene sudah jelas menyukai Sehun.

"Maaf lama. Tadi disana banyak orang." Ujar Luhan. Minhyuk tersenyum dan mengambil es krim yang dibawa Luhan.

"Duduk disini./Duduk disini." Ujar Sehun dan Minhyuk bersamaan. Luhan tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku duduk disini." Ujar Luhan yang mengambil tempat di tengah-tengah Sehun dan Minhyuk.

"Coba ini. Mungkin kau akan suka." Ujar Minhyuk yang mendekatkan sendok berisi es krim machanya ke dekat mulut Luhan. Tanpa canggung Luhan mencoba es krim milik Minhyuk.

"Bagaimana?"

"Mashitta!"

"Sebentar lagi matahari tenggelam. Pasti akan sangat bagus." Gumam Sehun yang mengalihkan perhatian Luhan.

"Kau benar. Sehun... Aku..."

"Hm?"

"Aku pinjam kameramu, ya?"

"Memorinya habis."

"Ayolah... Kau pelit sekali."

"Pakai punyaku saja, Lu." Tawar Minhyuk.

"Tidak perlu. Pakai punyaku saja. Sepertinya aku punya memori cadangan." Ujar Sehun. Luhan tertawa dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Sedangkan Minhyuk hanya memandang wajah datar menyebalkan Sehun kesal.

"Tenang saja... Aku hanya akan memotret pemandangannya." Ucap Luhan sembari mencubit pipi pucat Sehun..

"Mataharinya mulai tenggelam! Sehun, mana kameranya? Cepatlah!" Sehun melepas kamera yang menggantung di lehernya dan memberikannya pada Luhan. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Luhan dapat mengambil foto yang sangat indah. Luhan memang jagonya potret-memotret.

"Bagaimana? Cantik, tidak? Aku memang hebat." Kekeh Luhan.

"Hm. Cantik."

"Sunbae. Luhan bertanya tentang fotonya. Bukan wajahnya. Kenapa kau berkata "cantik" tetapi melihat Luhan? Bukan fotonya. Kau memang aneh." Ujar Minhyun yang menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Ucapan Minhyuk barusan membuat Sehun menatap tajam padanya seakan-akan Minhyuk harus gosong saat itu juga. Sebenarnya Minhyuk itu polos atau bodoh? Sedangkan Luhan hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa hangat.

"OY! KALIAN SEMUA CEPAT KEMARI! ORANG TAMPAN MAU BICARA!" Ujar Kris lewat mic dengan tak tahu malu dan tak tahu sopan santun. Tak berbeda jauh dengan adiknya.

"APA LAGI, BODOH?!" Teriak Luhan kesal.

"DIAM KAU KIJANG PENDEK."

"Jangan mengumpat." Tegur Sehun. Luhan hanya memasang wajah masam menggemaskan andalannya.

"JANGAN KEMANA-MANA. SEMUA HARUS SALING MEMBANTU. KITA AKAN MEMBAKAR IKAN, DAGING, DAN JAGUNG MALAM INI. JADI SEMUA HARUS IKUT BEKERJA. OKE? YANG TIDAK BEKERJA AKAN KU DENDA JIKA SUDAH SEKOLAH NANTI. MENGERTI?"

"APA-APAAN ITU?!" Protes Luhan.

"Luhan..." Luhan langsung menutup mulutnya saat Sehun kembali memberi teguran.

"MARI KITA MEMASAK! YUHUUU~"

"Luhan, kita ke sana." Ajak Sehun.

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja."

"Tapi... Kita harus membantu mereka juga."

"Bukannya kau tidak mau?"

"Memang. Tapi nanti aku dihukum."

"Tidak akan. Tenang saja. Aku ketua OSIS-nya."

"Ya, ya. Aku tau." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan menuju bebatuan besar yang tak jauh dari tempat piknik sekolah. Minhyuk sudah pergi ikut memasak bersama Sungjae dan yang lainnya. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan jika Luhan kesulitan menaiki batu.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?"

"Duduk saja dulu." Luhan duduk ragu-ragu di sebelah Sehun karena takut ia akan jatuh dari atas batu ini.

"Tidak akan jatuh. Asalkan kau hati-hati."

"Hm."

"Aku lelah. Tadinya aku ingin mengajak Chanyeol. Tapi ia sedang sibuk dengan Baekhyun. Sedangkan kakakmu, dia sedang tergila-gila dengan mic silvernya. Jadi aku mengajakmu saja."

"Tidak apa. Aku juga tidak perlu repot-repot membakar disana, kan." Kekeh Luhan.

"Minhyuk menyukaimu."

"Eh?"

"Iya. Dia menyukaimu."

"Kau ini senang meracau, ya?"

"Tidak. Aku serius. Dia menyukaimu. Apa kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Kalau dia menyukaiku, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya memberitahumu. Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Sehun yang menatap pada Luhan.

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau aku hanya menyukai sunbae di sebelahku?" Kekeh Luhan. Sehun terdiam mendengar jawaban Luhan. Luhan memang manis. Ia menyadari hal itu. Tapi... Entahlah.

"Siapa ciuman pertamamu?" Pipi Luhan memerah saat Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya hal seperti itu padanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya itu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran. Siapa tau Minhyuk sudah pernah menciummu."

"ANI! Bibirku masih suci! Aku belum pernah berciuman!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Mungkin saja kau yang akan jadi _first kiss_ ku." Canda Luhan. Sehun tertawa mendengar tuturan Luhan. Namun tawa indah itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Jangan terkejut."

"Hm?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat benda aneh dan asing dalam sekejap menempel lembut di bibir mungilnya. Dilihatnya wajah Sehun yang sangat-sangat dekat dengan wajahnya dengan mata elang Sehun yang tertutup rapat.

Sehun tersenyum tipis saat dirasanya tubuh Luhan kaku karena terkejut. Ia menangkup wajah Luhan agar lehernya tidak sakit karena terlalu menunduk. Hal yang Sehun rasakan pertama kali di bibir Luhan adalah manis dan tekstur yang sangat lembut. Perlahan namun pasti, Sehun melumat kecil bibir Luhan yang benar-benar terasa pas di bibirnya. Sedangkan Luhan masih benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Ia tidak percaya jika Sehun benar sedang menciumnya sekarang.

Sehun menggigit pelan bibir bawah Luhan dan melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Luhan. Sehun tersenyum geli saat melihat wajah blank Luhan.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Permintaanmu sudah terkabul." Kekeh Sehun.

"Cepatlah kembali. Kita harus membantu yang lain juga, kan?" Ujar Sehun. Ia mengusak gemas surai Luhan dan menuruni batu meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

"S-sehun menciumku..." Gumam Luhan sambil memegang bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Next or No?**

 **Review Juseyo...**

 _A EN JE A YE... DEMI APA, DD BARU MUNCUL TAPI UDAH BIKIN MEREKA CIUMAN! :(... GAPAPA? KALO GA BOLEH NTAR DIEDIT DEH, HEHEH..._

 _"Gpp. Soalnya ena."- Oh Sehun kurbel 2K17._

 _Rada nganu ga? Soalnya ini satu chap dikebut dari pagi sampe sekarang. Soalnya udah harus diupdate ini :"(. Udah lama banget soalnya. Maapkeunnn :"(_

 _._

 _Siyu~_

 _ **17.35 WIB**_

 _ **1 Agustus 2017**_


	11. Chapter 11

**N A U G H T Y**

By Hanluxx1220

Main cast: Xi Luhan-Oh Sehun

Pairing: HunHan

DLDR! Siders? Bengkak~

Disclaimer: All cast milik TYME dan orangtua masing-masing. Semua ide cerita milik author dan author hanya meminjam namanya saja.

.

.

Summary: _Wajah si manis ini menipu sekali. Berbanding terbalik dengan sifat nakal yang dimilikinya. "Astaga, bocah ini. Bisakah kau berhenti?"-Sehun. "Seh-, maksudku sunbae tampan! Tunggu aku!"-Luhan._

.

"S-sehun menciumku..." Gumam Luhan sambil memegang bibirnya.

"LUHAN!"

"Ish. Kau tidak terkejut."

"Baek... Kau tau?"

"Apa?"

"Sehun."

"Dia kenapa?"

"Kau tau? Sehun... Dia barusan MENCIUMKU! ASTAGA! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI!" Jerit Luhan yang menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan. Baekhyun hanya menjatuhkan rahangnya memasang wajah blank karena tidak bisa mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan barusan.

"Baek! Kau dengar aku atau tidak?" Baekhyun mengangguk kaku sebagai jawaban. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas karena menurutnya reaksi Baekhyun itu berlebihan.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Luhan.

"A-aku mencarimu. Saat aku bertanya pada Sehun sunbae, dia bilang kau ada disini. Apa dia yang membawamu kemari?"

"Iya. Tapi dia meninggalkanku." Ujar Luhan yang mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Tadi... Kau bilang apa?"

"Apa?"

"Sehun... Sunbae."

"Oh. Dia menciumku. Kau tau? Aku tadinya sangat terkejut. Sangat sangat sangat sangat terkejut. Aku tidak percaya jika Sehun akan menciumku duluan. Kau tau kan, selama ini Sehun selalu mengabaikan aku. Bahkan untuk bermimpi dia akan berbicara manis padaku pun sangat mustahil. Tapi kali ini... Dia langsung menciumku, Baek! Astaga!" Celoteh Luhan panjang lebar.

Luhan tersenyum saat dirasanya bentuk bibir Sehun masih terasa jelas di bibirnya. Rasanya Luhan ingin melahap habis semua batu yang ada di hadapannya sekarang juga.

 _Plak!_

"Jangan senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu, bodoh! Kau seperti orang kerasukan!"

"Iya. Aku kerasukan cinta Sehun."

"Berhentilah Luhan. Itu menggelikan."

 _Ting!_

Luhan membuka ponselnya saat ada suara pesan masuk.

 **Message**

 **Sehuntralala** : Yya! Kenapa kau belum kembali juga? Kris terus mengintrogasiku dari tadi. Cepat kembali pendek!

 **Me** : Iya. Aku segera ke sana!

 _Send._

"Baek, Kris mencariku. Ayo kembali."

"Kris atau Sehun?"

"Kau ini banyak bertanya."

"Dasar pendek."

"Tidak sadar diri."

.

.

.

.

.

"KAU DARI MANA, HAH?! BUKANKAH SUDAH KUBILANG TIDAK BOLEH ADA YANG KEMANA-MANA? KENAPA KAU TETAP PERGI?!"

"Jauhkan dulu _microphone_ mu sialan!"

Kris menjauhkan mic dari mulutnya dan menatap curiga pada Luhan. Luhan sendiri menatap tajam pada Kris padahal ia sedang bingung akan menjawab apa.

"Luhan tadi ke toilet." Ujar Sehun yang entah muncul darimana. Luhan memasang wajah sok tidak peduli untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya saat Sehun menatapnya.

"Kau tau darimana?" Tanya Kris.

"Tadi dia sudah minta izin padaku."

"Oh. Yasudah. Kalian bertiga membakar jagung ya? Albino, kijang dan hantu."

"Siapa hantu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Mwo? Kenapa aku?"

" _Eyeliner_ mu terlalu tebal. Dan itu mengingatkanku pada boneka anabelle." Ujar Kris konyol.

"Terserah. Ayo Lu, kita pergi." Luhan mengangguk dan pergi mengikuti Baekhyun. Tak lupa tangannya juga menarik baju Sehun agar ikut bersamanya.

Saat menemukan tempat mereka, Baekhyun langsung membuka kulit jagung satu-persatu. Memang rajin, pikir Luhan. Luhan berbalik menghadap pada Sehun dan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

"Kau!"

"Aku?" Tanya Sehun sok bingung.

"Iya. Siapa lagi?"

"Hm. Wae?"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!!" Kesal Luhan.

"Kenapa? Apa aku menghamilimu?" Tanya Sehun santai. Luhan menggeleng ribut sambil mengibaskankan tangannya cepat.

"Bukan, bodoh! Kau sudah mencuri ciuman permataku!"

"Pertama, maksudmu?"

"Iya! Itu! Tanggung jawab!"

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan menatap lekat pada mata Luhan yang refleks memundurkan kepalanya saat wajah Sehun mendekat.

"Tanggung jawab? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mau hal itu terjadi?" Bisik Sehun dengan tambahan tawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya. Luhan memajukan bibir bawahnya bingung. Ia tidak tau harus membalas apa.

"Arrghhasdfghjkl!"

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Tidak tau. Chanyeol yang mengajariku." Kekeh Luhan. Sehun memutar bola matanya tanda bosan dengan penjelasan Luhan yang sangat tidak penting.

"Sudahlah. Bantu teman sependekanmu itu membakar jagung!" Usir Sehun.

"Cih! Bahkan tinggi kita tidak jauh berbeda." Bantah Luhan.

"Iya iya. Terserah kau, pendek." Ujar Sehun sembari mendorong Luhan agar duduk membantu Baekhyun. Dia sendiri? Dia sendiri duduk nyaman sambil membuka Youtube. Entah apa yang ia tonton.

" _Uhuk! Khuk!_ Baek, jangan kipas kencang-kencang. Abunya berterbangan ke arahku!" Ucap Luhan serak.

"Tutup hidungmu, makanya."

"Tutup hidungmu pakai ini." Timpal Sehun yang melemparkan sebuah kain hitam kecil pada Luhan.

"Darimana kau dapat ini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Dari situ." Sehun menunjuk ke arah keranjang sampah yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Luhan refleks melempar kain yang ada di tangannya.

"Sialan. Kau jorok sekali Oh Sehun!" Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan Sehun dan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti bayi yang melihat ponsel ibunya berdering sejak Minhyuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu di tengah-tengah kerumunan siswa-siswi.

"Jangan menggoyangkan kepalamu seperti itu. Nanti kepalamu bisa patah." Ujar Sehun datar yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah Luhan. Padahal baik Luhan maupun Sehun tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk duduk bersampingan. Selalu saja seperti itu.

"Bilang saja kalau kau cemburu." Kekeh Luhan dengan mulut yang penuh jagung bakar.

"Telan dulu jagungmu, baru bicara. Dasar bocah!"

"Bocah kesayangan Oh Sehun." Ujar Luhan dengan suara anak kecil yang dibuat-buat. Sehun langsung memasang ekspresi mual yang berlebihan. Padahal belum ada 2 jam Luhan bersifat cuek, jual mahal dan malu-malu padanya. Tetapi sekarang Luhan mulai menjadi cerewet lagi seperti sedia kala.

"Sehun."

"Hm?"

"Enaknya aku memanggilmu apa, ya?"

"Boss sangat bagus."

"Kau pikir aku pelayanmu?"

"Hm. Melayaniku setiap aku ingin."

"Pikiranmu kotor!!!"

"Kotor apanya?"

"Kau bilang tadi "Melayaniku setiap aku ingin.". Aku jadi membayangkannya, kau tau?!"

"Kau yang selalu berpikiran kotor! Maksudku tadi bukan yang itu!"

"Hhh... Panggilan yang lain."

"Pangeran."

"Jangan. Itu terlalu bagus untuk wajah pas-pasanmu."

"Kau benar-benar, kijang!"

"Bagaimana kalau... Sehun sayangkuuu!!!"

"Aku geli mendengarnya!"

"SSTTT... KALIAN BERDUA YANG ADA DISANA! YANG WAJAHNYA TIDAK LEBIH MENAWAN DARIKU! BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?" Tegur Kris lewat mic-nya. Luhan langsung diam dan kembali fokus pada Minhyuk.

Tak disadari oleh Luhan, sebuah tangan putih pucat diam-diam menyampirkan syal di bahu bagian belakang Luhan pelan agar Luhan tidak menyadarinya. Perlu diingat, Luhan adalah orang yang sangat mudah diculik karena ia tidak pernah sadar akan sesuatu yang tidak terlihat di depan matanya.

"Oh Sehun, besok jam berapa kita akan kembali ke Seoul?" Bisik Luhan.

"Sekitar jam 8 atau 9 malam."

"Benarkah? Padahal disini sangat menyenangkan. Aku masih mau disini." Ujar Luhan murung.

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal saja. Jangan ikut kami pulang ke Seoul. Aku akan sangat senang karena tidak ada lagi penguntit pendek di hidupku."

"Oh ya? Penguntit pendek yang beberapa jam lalu kau ciumi?" Cibir Luhan. Sehun mendengus entah karena kesal atau malu. Tidak tau kah Luhan jika Sehun butuh bermilyar-milyar keberanian hanya untuk menyentuh bibir mungilnya?

Sebenarnya Luhan kesal karena Sehun menciumnya disaat yang tidak tepat. Apa-apaan itu? Tidak adil sekali jika hanya Sehun yang bermain.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mengusir pikiran tidak wajarnya. Ia anak baik-baik. Jadi, tidak boleh berpikiran mesum seperti itu.

"Sehun, bisa kau temani aku pergi ke tenda? Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa berputar-putar." Ujar Luhan lesu. Ia tidak berbohong. Kepalanya mendadak pening entah kenapa. Sehun menyentuh kening Luhan yang berkerut menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Kau kedinginan. Tubuhmu dingin, bukan panas. Ayo, aku antar kau ke tendamu." Ajak Sehun yang memegang bahu Luhan untuk membantu anak itu berdiri.

"Kris! Adikmu kedinginan. Aku mengantarnya ke tenda dulu." Izin Sehun. Kris menatap Luhan cemas dan mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Sehun.

"Makanya, pakai jaketmu jika tidak tahan dingin. Payah sekali."

"Hhh... Aku sudah kebal dengan yang namanya dingin. Mungkin ini karena aku terlalu banyak main air dan terlalu banyak makan es krim bersama Minhyuk." Sehun mendengus saat nama menyebalkan itu meluncur lancar dari mulut Luhan lagi.

Setelah sampai di tenda, Sehun membantu Luhan berbaring perlahan-lahan. Ia memasangkan sarung tangan pada Luhan dan juga memakaikan selimut yang entah milik siapa.

"Kau perhatian sekali. Benar-benar pendamping hidupku yang baik. Padahal aku bisa memakai semuanya sendiri." Kekeh Luhan.

"Disaat kepalamu sakit, kau tetap saja berkata omong kosong."

"Jika di dekatmu, aku merasa semua bebanku hilang."

"Rayuanmu basi, kijang." Ujar Sehun malas. Luhan hanya tertawa renyah mendengar Sehun berbicara.

Luhan menarik lengan Sehun agak kuat sehigga badan Sehun merendah. Ia menangkup wajah Sehun dan mendaratkan bibir minimalisnya di atas pipi yang warnanya hampir setara dengan warna susu vanila kesukaannya saat sarapan.

Tak lama, ia melepaskan bibirnya dari pipi Sehun dan tersenyum bodoh. Sedangkan Sehun terlihat sedang menahan nafasnya.

"Oh Sehun! Begitu saja kau sudah menahan nafas. Apa kabar, bibirku yang kau cium tadi?"

"B-bukan itu. Bukankah a-aku sudah melar-rangmu untuk mencium pipiku?"

"Hmm... Ingat ini? _"Kalau kau menciumku di waktu mendatang, maka aku akan bebas menciummu lagi. Arra?"_. Dan kau berkata " _itu tidak akan terjadi."_. Kau termakan omonganmu sendiri, tuan Oh."

"Tapi itu... Lupakan saja!"

"Kau ini. Masih untung aku hanya mencium pipimu. Bukan yang lain." Kekeh Luhan. Sehun jadi sangat bernafsu untuk memasukkan Luhan ke dalam kam– _coret!_ –ke dalam tempat pembuangan barang bekas di sekitar Jeongdongjin saat ini juga.

"Hhh... Tidurlah. Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu." Ujar Sehun.

"Eh? Kita akan pulang duluan?"

"Ish.. Bukan..." Geram Sehun yang mencubit kuat hidung lancip Luhan yang membuat sang empu meringis pelan.

"Pokoknya aku menunggumu di depan tenda ini besok jam 5 pagi." Lanjut Sehun.

"Hah?! Mana bisa aku bangun sepagi itu." Jawab Luhan yang dibalas tatapan datar khas dari pria yang bernama Oh Sehun. Luhan hanya mendengus dan mengangguk terpaksa.

"Baiklah!"

"Begitu baru bagus." Kekeh Sehun sambil mengusak rambut wangi Luhan. Setelah itu, Sehun keluar dari tenda Luhan dan pergi ke arah rombongan sekolah. Luhan yang ditinggalkan semakin kesal karena ia tidak bisa menolak Sehun. Namun di sisi lain, ia sangat menyukai sifat Sehun yang selalu berusaha membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

 _Rasanya menyenangkan._

"Kau ingin membunuhku, ya?" Gumam Luhan yang diiringi kekehan lucu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Rhh!_ " Luhan mengerang tidak nyaman saat sesuatu bergerak melingkar di atas hidungnya.

" _Ishh_... Jangan menggangguku semut sialan!" Kesal Luhan dengan suara serak.

" _Ck!_ Pagi-pagi sudah mengumpat. Mulutmu minta digunting, ya?"

Luhan membuka matanya seketika saat mendengar suara kesukaannya yang terdengar sangat dekat dengannya.

"Sehun?"

"Jangan berisik. Yang lain masih tidur." Bisik Sehun yang melihat ke sekitar Luhan. Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum senang tercipta di bibir mungilnya. Siapa yang tidak senang saat kau membuka mata, yang kau lihat pertama kali adalah orang yang sangat kau sukai dan aroma yang menyegarkan orang itu memaksa masuk ke dalam hidungmu.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Apa kau tidak tau berapa lama aku menunggumu di luar? Kau lupa dengan yang aku bilang tadi malam, hm?"

" _Ish_... Aku sangat mengantuk!" Rengek Luhan dan dibalas dengan cibiran kesal dari Sehun.

"Bangun, pemalas! Ah.. Apa aku harus melakukan ini?"

" _Apakah Sehun akan menciumku?!"_ Batin Luhan.

Sehun menatap intens pada mata besar Luhan yang terlihat sedikit layu karna kelelahan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan sehingga yang lebih kecil refleks memejamkan matanya.

Namun hanya benda dingin yang menempel di hidungnya. Bukan sesuatu yang lembut yang menempel pada bibirnya.

"Hey, aku bisa mendengar detak jantungmu yang berdetak sangat kencang. Aku bukan akan menciummu, pendek."

" _Huh?_ " Luhan membuka matanya dan menemukan Sehun yang sedang tertawa geli dengan tangan yang menggenggam jam tangan _rolex_ mahalnya yang baru dibelikan Kris minggu lalu.

"Yya! Mau ku pukul ya?!"

" _Sstt_ , jangan berteriak! Kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang juga, aku akan melempar jam ini ke laut sekarang juga." Ancam Sehun. Luhan merengek dan segera bangun dari tempatnya. Kemudian ia memakai topi hitam miliknya dan keluar lebih dulu dari Sehun. Tentu saja ia kesal karena diancam menggunakan jam tangan yang susah payah ia minta pada kakak pelitnya. Ia juga kesal karena tertipu. Ia pikir Sehun akan menciumnya. Itu benar-benar memalukan.

"Kau akan keluar seperti itu? Pakai ini. Kalau sakit jangan minta gendong padaku, ya." Tegur Sehun yang memberikan sebuah _sweater_ putih milik Luhan yang sempat ia ambil di dalam tenda tadi. Luhan tidak mendengarkan Sehun dan hanya berjalan lurus. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya miris karena harus dipertemukan dengan manusia sejenis Luhan.

"Lu, kau merajuk?"

"Eii... Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini."

"Kau seperti Ibuku yang merajuk jika ayahku tidak menciumnya."

"Yya! Kau pikir aku seperti wanita yang merajuk karena hal seperti itu?!" Teriak Luhan. Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya seakan mengatakan "Mungkin". Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal dan berjalan lebih cepat entah kemana. Yang penting ia tidak berhadapan dengan Oh Sehun saat ini.

"Xi Luhan!"

"Lu!"

"Luhan!"

" _Aish!_ Kijang ini benar-benar!"

 _Sreett!_

"Huh?" Luhan terkesiap saat Sehun menarik tangannya agak kuat sehingga ia berbalik ke arah Sehun.

"Keras kepala, ya?" Kesal Sehun yang sedang memakaikan _sweater_ pada Luhan saat ini. Jujur saja, Luhan memang kedinginan dari tadi. Dan saat Sehun memakaikan _sweater_ padanya, Tubuh kecilnya langsung terasa hangat. Sangat hangat. Entah karena _sweater_ nya atau karena... _Oh Sehun yang memakaikannya._

"Ya sudah. Aku... Aku minta maaf!" Ujar Sehun.

"Kau tidak ikhlas mengatakannya." Balas Luhan angkuh. Sehun menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. Ia harus sabar jika berhadapan dengan adik dari sahabatnya ini.

"Lu, aku minta maaf. Ya?" Pinta Sehun dan senyum tipis yang mampu membuat Luhan kembali bermasalah dengan jantungnya. Luhan mengangguk kaku sebagai jawaban dan membuat senyum Sehun mengembang. Namun tiga detik kemidian wajahnya berubah menjadi serius dengan ekspresi datarnya. Dan hal itu membuat perasan Luhan menjadi tidak enak.

Sehun menatap ragu pada Luhan yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat indah dengan rambutnya yang bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Matanya yang layu namun tidak menutupi kilauan dan beningnya mata itu, wajahnya yang terlihat sangat halus mengalahkan halusnya sutra.

"Ah~ aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku... _Akumenyukaimu_!"

"Hah?"

" _Akumenyukaimupendek!_ "

"Apa?"

" _Aku. Menyukaimu. Xi. Lu. Han!_ " Ujar Sehun setelah menahan nafasnya untuk menghilangkan berjuta-juta rasa grogi.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lucu seolah ingin mendengar lagi apa yang dikatakan Sehun barusan.

"Apa... Yang. Kau. Katakan?" Tanya Luhan tersendat-sendat.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Tanyanya lagi. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ani. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak menyukaimu." Tawa Sehun. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya lesu. Ia memang berpikir, Sehun tidak mungkin menyukainya. Untuk apa berharap banyak?

Sehun menggenggam tangan pucat Luhan sehingga membuat yang lebih kecil menatap penuh arti padanya.

" _Aku tidak menyukaimu_."

" _Tapi aku mencintaimu_." Ungkap Sehun yang menempelkan hidungnya dan hidung Luhan gemas sekilas.

 **E**

 **N**

 **D**

 **Gak!**

 **TBC**

 **Next or No?**

 _Wkwk... Ya ampun dd minta maaf sebesar besar besarnya!!! BERIBURIBU MAAFFFF:"(_

 _Maaf gak pernah apdet. Udah sebulan, ya?:( Maaf. Soalnya banyak banget urusan dan masalah yang gak bisa dijelasin:"(. Dimaafin kan ya?:( iya dongg :(._

 _NIH SEHUN UDAH DIBIKIN SUKA SAMA LUHAN SEBAGAI PERMINTAAN MAAF. HEHE:")_

 _SIYU~_

 ** _3 September 2017_**

 ** _06.12 WIB_**


	12. Chapter 12

**N A U G H T Y**

By Hanluxx1220

Main cast: Xi Luhan-Oh Sehun

Pairing: HunHan

DLDR! Siders? Bengkak~

Disclaimer: All cast milik TYME dan orangtua masing-masing. Semua ide cerita milik author dan author hanya meminjam namanya saja.

.

.

Summary: _Wajah si manis ini menipu sekali. Berbanding terbalik dengan sifat nakal yang dimilikinya. "Astaga, bocah ini. Bisakah kau berhenti?"-Sehun. "Seh-, maksudku sunbae tampan! Tunggu aku!"-Luhan_.

.

" _Aku tidak menyukaimu._ "

" _Tapi aku mencintaimu_." Ungkap Sehun yang menempelkan hidungnya dan hidung Luhan gemas sekilas.

"Oh, maaf. Aku menekannya terlalu keras, ya?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengusap hidung Luhan yang memerah menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Diam-diam Luhan menunduk dan tersenyum kecil melihat tangan yang sedang menggenggam tangannya.

"Yya! Kenapa si pendek ini diam saja?"

"Siapa yang kau bilang pendek?" Kesal Luhan yang setengah mendongak.

"Memangnya ada orang lain disini?"

"Mau kupukul?!"

"Iya. Pukul pakai bibirmu saja." Kekeh Sehun. Luhan mendelik dan melihat Sehun dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatunya.

"Oh Sehun! Ini benar kau, kan?" Tanya Luhan sok serius. Sehun memasang ekspresi berpikir dan mengangguk lucu.

"Kau bukan Oh Sehun sunbaeku. Sejak kapan Sehun seperti ini?" Ucap Luhan yang melepaskan genggaman Sehun.

"Cih! Memangnya siapa yang mengajariku berkata manis seperti itu?"

"Siapa?"

"Kau, bodoh." Jawab Sehun malas. Luhan tertawa renyah dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya seolah-olah pasir pantai ini lebih menarik daripada pria tampan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini. Pria yang sudah ia sukai sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun gemas. Saat ini ia ingin mengunyah pipi Luhan karena terlalu gemas pada adik kelasnya yang sedang malu-malu. Ia pikir Luhan tidak bisa malu. Ternyata bisa juga.

"Apanya?"

"Kau mau?"

" _Ish!_ Mau apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau!"

"Aku masih belum percaya sepenuhnya padamu. Bisa saja kau bohong, kan?"

"Apa yang... Aku tidak bercanda, Xi Luhan!"

Luhan refleks mendorong hidung Sehun menggunakan telunjuknya saat wajah rupawan itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Luhan menggeleng lucu.

"Kau tau? Ah~ pasti kau tau. Aku sudah menyukaimu, sejak dulu. Tapi rasa sukamu yang harus diragukan karena kau selalu menolakku sejak dulu." Ujar Luhan murung. Namun berkat wajah murung itu sesuatu dalam diri Sehun mendorong Sehun untuk melakukan sesuatu pada adik kelasnya ini.

Lagi-lagi Luhan tersentak saat Sehun menarik tangannya dan mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka. Kedua tangan Sehun menangkup wajah tirus Luhan. Hanya ada lumatan kecil dan lembut di setiap 2 detiknya. Tak sadar, Luhan menutup kedua matanya dan memegang kuat bahu lebar Sehun. Sensasi saat Sehun menciumnya benar-benar aneh. Ciuman Sehun benar-bebar mampu membuat perutnya terus merasa geli dan kedua kakinya terus bergetar karena lemas.

Merasa terganggu dengan sesuatu yang ada di kepala Luhan, Sehun melepas topi Luhan dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Lenguhan kecil lolos dari bibir Luhan saat Sehun semakin menekan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Entah kenapa, Sehun yang lebih dulu melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia menatap aneh pada Luhan yang hanya diam dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Tidak biasanya."

"A-aku hanya... Hanya tidak tau harus bagaimana. Aku gugup! Apa kau tidak tau jika aku hampir mati karena KAU MENCIUMKU TIBA-TIBA?!"

"Mana aku tau." Kekeh Sehun.

"Jelek!"

"Jelek, tapi kau sangat mencintaiku."

"Siapa bilang?!"

"Si pendek yang bilang."

"KAU!"

"YYA, YYA, YYA! SEDANG APA KALIAN BERDUA DISANA, HAH?!"

Suara yang sangat ingin Luhan lenyapkan sejak dulu datang menghancurkan suasana.

"Kenapa kau disini, replika angry bird?" Tanya Sehun malas.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kalian hanya berdua disini? Kalian berbuat mesum, hah?"

"Iya. Bahkan aku baru saja mencium Luhan."

"SEHUN!/MWO?!"

"Wae?"

"Kau sudah mencium adikku?!" Tanya Kris tidak percaya. Sehun mengangguk santai sebagai jawaban. Kris beralih pada Luhan yang juga terlihat biasa saja.

"Lu, benarkah?"

"Ehh... Itu.. Hmm.. Y-yaa~" Jawab Luhan kikuk.

"Tapi Sehun yang menciumku. Bukan aku!" Tambah Luhan.

"ASTAGA... BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN HAL INI TERJADI PADAKU? AKU ADALAH KAKAKNYA, TETAPI ADIKKU MENDAHULUIKU. BAGAIMANA BISA SEORANG KAKAK BELUM PERNAH BERCIUMAN SEDANGKAN ADIKNYA SUDAH PERNAH MERASAKAN BIBIR SESEORANG?!!! AKU KAPAN, HUAA?!!" Teriakan Kris berhasil membuat baik Sehun maupun Luhan membuka mulut mereka selebar-lebarnya. Mereka pikir sebagai kakak, Kris akan marah atau akan memukul Sehun. Tetapi? Kris justru kesal karena didahului Luhan.

Kris menarik tangan Luhan menjauh dari Sehun.

"Aku butuh penjelasan darimu, kijang."

"Yya, yya! Jangan bawa pergi si pendek ini!" Protes Sehun yang balik menarik tangan Luhan. Kris yang juga tidak terima menarik tangan Luhan kembali sehingga terjadilah aksi tarik-menarik di antara dua orang itu. Luhan yang merasa pusing memejamkan matanya.

"Kris." Mendengar suara Sehun yang terdengar datar, Kris berhenti menarik tangan Luhan dan mengikuti arah pandang Sehun. Sehun mengusap pelan kepala Luhan saat melihat perubahan pada reaksi anak itu.

"Lu, gwaenchana?" Tanya Sehun lembut

"Hm."

"Yakin?"

 _Sreet!_

Luhan tertawa kencang dan berlari menjauh dari Sehun dan Kris.

"JANGAN MEMPEREBUTKAN AKU! AKU TAU AKU SPESIAL. TAPI AKU TIDAK MAU TANGANKU PATAH. BYE!" Teriak Luhan yang berlari membelakangi dua orang yang saling memandang kesal.

"Gara-gara kau Luhan pergi!" Kesal Kris.

"Aku? Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"KAU!"

"Sialan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam empat."

"Pas?"

"Pas."

Pria yang kerap disapa ' _kijang pendek_ ' oleh Sehun itu menghela nafasnya lelah. Sudah satu jam ia menunggu kedatangan pria yang tadi pagi menyatakan cinta padanya di pantai Jeongdongjin. Yah... Luhan tidak akan melupakan hari ini, pantai Jeongdongjin dan segala kelakuan Sehun seumur hidupnya.

Sebuah senyuman indah terlihat di wajah manis itu. Sekejap, ia melupakan rasa lelahnya karena menunggu kedatangan Sehun di stasiun bersama Baekhyun. Ya, setengah jam lagi mereka akan kembali ke Seoul dan mengakhiri liburan menyenangkan mereka.

 _Brak!_

"Omo!" Luhan dan Baekhyun terkejut saat seseorang tiba-tiba jatuh di sebelah bangku yang mereka duduki. Orang itu terengah-terengah dengan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Sunbae?"

"Sehun? Kau kenapa?"

"Hah... Tadihh, ha.. Hakuu..–"

" _Ish!_ Bicaramu tidak jelas, kulit kapur!" Kesal Luhan.

"Kau ini, harusnya... _Hahh_... Membantuku!"

Luhan terkekeh dan membantu Sehun duduk di kursi. Kemudian ia memberikan air dingin miliknya yang langsung dihabisi oleh Sehun.

" _Hhh_ , gomawo."

"Hm."

Baekhyun melirik curiga pada Luhan dan Sehun. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dan berbeda di antara Luhan dan Sehun. Entahlah. Hanya saja... Suasananya terasa asing.

"Jadi, begini. Sekitar satu jam yang lalu aku pergi ke toilet, dan aku meletakkan barang-barangku di depan pintu toilet. Namun saat aku ingin keluar, pintunya terkunci. Tentu saja aku panik dan berteriak dari dalam. Namun tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untukku. Sekitar 50 menit barulah ada petugas yang membukakan pintu untukku. Dan belum sepenuhnya aku lega, ternyata barang-barangku hilang!"

"Lalu ini...?"

"Ck! Aku akan membalas kakakmu itu."

"Kris?"

"Hm. Petugasnya bilang, seseorang yang sangat tinggi dan tampan dengan alis menukik dan memiliki tampang konyol mengaku sebagai kakakku dan membawa tas-tasku. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kris? Aku memang tidak yakin dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan. Tapi saat mendengar kata "konyol", aku langsung percaya jika itu adalah Kris! Pasti dia juga yang mengunci dari luar."

"Kenapa si bodoh itu mengambil tasmu?"

"Dia mengincar jaket angry bird milikku. Padahal aku sudah bilang akan memberinya saat di Seoul. Tapi dia terlalu keras kepala."

"Dia benar-benar konyol." Gumam Luhan dan diangguki oleh Sehun.

"Dan akhirnya setelah aku berlari-lari mencari tas-tas ini, aku menemukannya di semak-semak stasiun. Gila, bukan?"

Baekhyun berdecak kagum melihat bagaimana cerewetnya seorang Oh Sehun saat ini. Belum pernah ia melihat Sehun bicara sebanyak ini. Ani, ini terlalu berlebihan untuk seorang Oh Sehun. Luhan hanya menganggap jika Sehun memang seperti ini sejak lahir.

Luhan tertawa bangga pada kakaknya yang sangat profesional dalam hal menjahili orang lain. Ia perlu lebih banyak belajar lagi untuk menjahili guru yang selalu marah-marah padanya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita masuk. 10 menit lagi keretanya akan berangkat." Ajak Luhan.

Saat masuk ke dalam kereta, Sehun langsung menarik tangan kurus Luhan agar duduk di sampingnya.

"Duduk disini." Perintah Sehun.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku? Aku ingin duduk bersama Baekhyun."

"Kau tidak lihat, jika Chanyeol sudah mengambil Baekhyun lebih dahulu? Jangan banyak bicara. Duduk saja!"

"Jangan menautkan alismu seperti itu! Kau tampak seperti seorang pedofil!"

"Pedofil? Jika aku pedofil maka aku akan memperko– _AKH!_ " Teriakan Sehun membuat seluruh siswa di gerbong itu menoleh padanya. Tentu saja ia refleks berteriak saat Luhan menginjak kuat kakinya.

"A-ah.. Jangan hiraukan aku. Tadi ada anak iblis yang menggigit kakiku."

"...?" Semua siswa menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dan kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku, hah?!" Protes Sehun yang membuat gerakan meninju ke arah Luhan.

"Salahmu sendiri berbicara kotor!" Balas Luhan yang memukul pelan hidung Sehun dengan tangan yang dikepalkan.

"Lu, aku mengantuk." Rengek Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Luhan. Ia masih belum percaya jika Sehun yang dulunya sedingin es jadi seperti ini sekarang.

"Kalau begitu tidur saja." Jawab Luhan yang menepuk bahunya mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk bersandar. Padahal Luhan hanya bermain-main. Tetapi Sehun tanpa ragu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan.

"Jangan gugup." Ujar Sehun yang menyadari tubuh Luhan langsung menegang saat kepalanya mendarat di bahu sempit itu. Merasakan bahu Luhan yang bergerak menurun saat ia menyentil pelan lengan Luhan, sudah dapat dipastikan anak itu lebih _rilex_ sekarang.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Sehun tanpa mengubah posisinya sedikit pun. Tepat saat Sehun melontarkan pertanyaannya, kereta yang mereka naiki mulai bergerak maju tanda sudah akan melesat ke Seoul.

"Aku tau kau tau jawabannya."

"Tapi aku ingin dengar langsung darimu."

" _Hhh_... Sejak hari ketiga aku jadi siswa pindahan, dan saat itu aku pergi ke kelasmu untuk minta bantuan pada Kris, dan akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu." Jelas Luhan tanpa berbohong.

"Kau mengingat semuanya." Kekeh Sehun.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Kali ini Luhan yang bertanya.

"Maksudmu, sejak kapan aku menyukaimu?" Luhan mengangguk. "Aku tidak tau pasti. Hanya saja, aku sudah tertarik padamu sejak aku menghukummu dulu. Kalau masalah suka... Aku tidak ingat pasti. Tapi untuk apa cinta pada pandangan pertama jika sampai tua kita akan bersama?" Luhan tersenyum mendengar ocehan Sehun yang menggelikan namun menyenangkan untuk didengar.

"Mulutmu manis sekali, ck."

"Memang. Bukankah kau sudah pernah merasakannya?" Ujar Sehun sedikit mendongak dan mendapati wajah merah Luhan.

 _Bugh!_

"Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh!!!"

Sehun meringis saat merasakan sebuah tinju dari sebuah tangan kecil di perutnya yang terasa lumayan menyakitkan. Tangan Luhan memang kecil, tapi jangan pernah meragukan tenaganya.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kesal pada Luhan. Namun 2 detik kemudian ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan bersandar di bahu Luhan. Namun kali ini ia juga memeluk lengan dan pinggang Luhan. Tentu saja yang diperlakukan seperti itu akan memekik senang. Namun Luhan ingat jika dia adalah laki-laki **jantan**.

"Jangan percaya diri dulu. Aku melakukan ini agar tanganmu tidak bebas memukulku lagi."

"Alasan. Bilang saja kalau kau memang ingin melakukannya."

"Mana ada."

"Ya, aku percaya." Jawab Luhan malas.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua, tak sedikit siswa yang bergosip gemas melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang benar-benar terlihat manis dan menggemaskan.

Pengecualian untuk Irene, Minhyuk, 15 fans fanatik Luhan dan 14 fans fanatik Sehun– _kebetulan satu gerbong dengan mereka_ –yang sedang menggerutu kesal dan ingin membanjiri kereta dengan air mata mereka sekarang juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aw! Shh_..."

"Hm?" Suara ringisan dan pergerakan tubuh Luhan membuat Sehun terbangun dan melepas pelukannya pada Luhan. Saat melihat Luhan mengusap kepalanya dan mendengar kalimat " _kaca sialan_ " meluncur dari bibir kecil itu, Sehun bisa menebak jika kepala Luhan baru saja terbentur kaca.

Sehun tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Luhan yang langsung jadi sangat berantakan.

"Kenapa kau bersandar di kaca, kijang? Kalau mau tidur, bersandar di pundakku saja."

"Bagaimana aku mau bersandar di pundakmu jika kau saja sedang bersandar padaku, bodoh!"

"Oh iya." Ujar Sehun tertawa. Sehun jadi banyak tertawa sekarang. Dan Luhan sangat menyukai hal itu. Namun wajah Sehun jika sedang mengejeknya benar-benar sangat menyabalkan.

 _Ciiitt_...

"Eh? Sudah sampai? Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Terasa cepat karena kita terlalu lama tidur."

"Kita? Kau saja."

"Terserah!" Geram Luhan. Ia pun mengambil beberapa tasnya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari kereta.

 _Sreett!_

"Y-ya! Biar aku bawa sendiri! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Kau tidak perlu repot-repot sok membantuku!" Oceh Luhan pada Sehun yang mengambil barang-barang milik—

"Siapa yang membantumu? Kau tidak lihat, jika ini adalah tasku?"

—Sehun sendiri.

Luhan menunduk dengan wajah yang merah padam karena malu. Ditambah lagi dengan tawa iblis Sehun dan banyaknya orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

Setelah memperbaiki bawaannya, Sehun menyempatkan menepuk pundak Luhan sekilas.

"Kau akan pulang bersama Kris, kan? Kalau begitu aku duluan, hm."

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah!"

Sehun melambaikan tangannya dan Luhan membalasnya dengan lirikan sekilas. Ia sangat-sangat mengantuk dan kaca kereta menghancurkan waktu istirahatnya.

Matanya menangkap sosok Kris yang sepertinya sedang menggoda Irene diujung sana. Tampak jelas dari wajah malas Irene dengan tampang memelas konyol khas Kris.

"KRIS!" Teriakan 9 oktaf milik Luhan langsung mengalihkan perhatian Kris yang menatapnya dengan pandangan 'ada apa?'.

"Pu! Lang!" Katanya tanpa bersuara. Kris mengacungkan jempolnya tanda mengiyakan dan berpamitan pada Irene yang tetap mengacuhkannya.

"Kau ini kenapa suka sekali mendekati Irene? Padahal dia kentara sekali tidak suka padamu." Tanya Luhan.

"Eh eh, siapa yang mendekatinya? Aku hanya suka memanasinya jika Sehun terlihat dekat dengan seseorang. Dan kebetulan dia sedang dekat denganmu, kan? Kau tau? Wajah kesalnya membuatku sangat terhibur."

" _Ck, ck_... Apa saja yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Aku bilang saja kalau kalian tadi berciuman. Dan dia tidak percaya dan malah marah kepadaku."

"Kau gila."

 _Bam!_ _Brrmm!_

"Kau lebih gila. Aku tidak menyangka jika cintamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Aku juga masih tidak menyangka. Kau pikir aku tidak terkejut?"

"Biasa saja."

" _Hish!_ "

Luhan membuka ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu di sana.

 ** _Message_**

 _ **Me** : K4u 5uD@h 54mP@1 d1 rUm4h?_

 _Send._

 _Ting!_

 _ **Sehuntralala** : Kau mengetik apa, sih?_

 _ **Me** : :( k3yb0@rdKu rU5@k!_

 _Send._

 _Ting!_

 _ **Sehuntralala** : Gila-_-_

 _Ting!_

 _ **Sehuntralala** : Aku baru saja sampai rumah. Aku tau kau masih di jalan. Berhati-hatilah~_

 _ **Me** : hM. T1dUr l4h... J@lj4*_

 _Send._

 _Ting!_

 _ **Sehuntralala** : Jaljayo:p_

 _Read_.

"Sehun?"

"Hm."

"Sudah kuduga."

" _Hoaamm_... Aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku. Jangan bangunkan aku. Angkat saja aku ke kamarku jika sudah sampai."

"Y-ya! Yya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Esoknya, Seoul Internasional School_

.

.

"Baek, kau yang bayar. Dompetku ada pada Kris."

"Hey! Bahkan pesananmu lebih banyak daripada pesananku!"

"Sekali-kali berbaik hatilah pada sahabatmu sendiri, Byun. Aku sangat lapar saat ini."

"Pandai sekali berbicara. Untung saja aku baik hati. Jika ti–"

" _Aish!_ Jangan banyak bicara. Cepat sana!"

" _Ck!_ "

Baekhyun pun dengan setengah hatinya membayar semua pesanannya dan pesanan Luhan yang tak sesuai dengan porsi badan kecilnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun kembali dengan membawa dua nampan yang salah satunya adalah milik Luhan.

"Gomawo Baek!"

"Hn."

Baru saja ia ingin memasukkan daging sapi yang terlihat menggiurkan itu ke dalam mulutnya, tangannya terasa dihentikan oleh sesuatu.

"Lihatlah lenganmu. Sarapanmu saja sebanyak ini. Tetapi kenapa kau tetap kurus begini? Kau selalu bergadang ya?" Tanya Sehun yang baru saja datang dan langsung mencari Luhan sampai ke kantin.

"Hm. Aku bergadang menunggu keluaran hentai terbaru."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Nanti aku denda, baru tau rasa." Ancam Sehun yang menyentil kuat kepala Luhan dan segera mengusapnya cepat. Bahaya jika kepala Luhan sampai benjol karena sentilannya.

Sehun mengambil tempat disebelah Luhan.

"Aku duduk di sini sebentar. Kelasku masih dibersihkan." Ujarnya beralasan. Luhan dan Baekhyun mengangguk membolehkan. Padahal Sehun bukan sedang minta izin pada mereka.

Sehun melirik Luhan sesekali dan tersenyum. Jika Luhan menoleh padanya, maka ia akan langsung menatap layar ponselnya.

"Kenapa melihatku terus?" Tanya Luhan.

"Mana ada. Aku sedang meladeni wanita yang sedang mengejarku."

"Oh ya? Dengan ponsel yang terbalik?"

Sehun melihat ponselnya yang benar-benar terbalik. _Ini memalukan_. Sehun tertawa dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku mengerti. Pantas saja kau kurus. Kau selalu menyingkirkan sayurannya. Makan!"

"Tidak mau!"

" _Ck!_ " Sehun berdecak dan menyuapi Luhan dengan sayur-sayuran yang sempat dibuang oleh anak itu. Namun menggeleng ribut adalah jawaban.

"Makan atau mau kudenda?"

"Atas dasar apa?"

"Kau berkata hal yang tidak senonoh tadi."

"Kurang ajar."

Sehun terkekeh puas setelah Luhan menerima suapan darinya dengan wajah yang benar-benar terpaksa.

"Sebenarnya kalian ada hubungan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun memincingkan matanya.

"Sepasang kekasih? Sekarang?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ani. Ha~ maksudku _belum_. Kan, Lu?"

"..." Sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum tidak jelas di tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Next or No?**

 **Review Juseyooo**

 _Fast up kan ya? Lagi mood ngetik soalnya, wkwkwk XD_

 _Lanjut nggak? Ga? Ya syudah :"( iya? Yes XD_

 _Btw, aku udah bilang di summary, ya kalo fict ini semi M. M bukan ke bagian anunya, tapi lebih ke kata-katanya yang rada nganu ;). Jadi no protes protesan oke?_

 _Siyu~_

.

5 **September 2017**

 **08.15 WIB**


	13. Chapter 13

**N A U G H T Y**

By Hanluxx1220

Main cast: Xi Luhan-Oh Sehun

Pairing: HunHan

DLDR! Siders? Bengkak~

Disclaimer: All cast milik TYME dan orangtua masing-masing. Semua ide cerita milik author dan author hanya meminjam namanya saja.

.

.

Summary: _Wajah si manis ini menipu sekali. Berbanding terbalik dengan sifat nakal yang dimilikinya. "Astaga, bocah ini. Bisakah kau berhenti?"-Sehun. "Seh-, maksudku sunbae tampan! Tunggu aku!"-Luhan._

.

"Lu, ikut aku."

"E-eh! Kemana?"

 _Brak!_

 _Cklek!_

 _Glek_

Luhan menelan ludahnya susah payah saat Sehun membawanya ke dalam salah satu bilik di toilet dan mengunci pintunya. Sehun menyandarkan salah satu tangan kekarnya di samping telinga kiri Luhan dan membisikkan sesuatu dengan suara beratnya.

" _Kau membuatku tidak bisa tidur seharian, Lu_."

"Menjauhlah. Nanti ada yang mendapati kita berdua disini." Cicit Luhan gugup. Sehun menggeleng samar dan memperbaiki dasi Luhan yang sudah dilonggarkan oleh Luhan sendiri.

" _Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu padamu._ " Bisiknya lagi. "A-apa?"

" _Kau_ – yya! Kenapa menjitak kepalaku?" Protes Sehun sambil mengusap jidatnya yang baru saja kena jitakan kasar dari Luhan.

"Kau terlalu bertele-tele! Kau membuat jantungku tidak sehat, bodoh! Dan jauhkan wajah sialanmu itu!" Kesal Luhan lucu. Sehun tidak tersinggung sama sekali dengan ucapan Luhan. Justru dia malah terbahak kecang karena lagi-lagi gemas dengan tingkah Luhan.

"Ah~ begitu, ya? Kalau begitu aku langsung saja."

"Kali ini aku benar-benar menginginkan jawabanmu."

"Lu, pokonya kau harus jadi kekasihku. Aku tidak mau tau! Tidak ada kata penolakan!" Lanjut Sehun yang entah sedang memaksa, meminta, ataupun memohon apalah itu hanya otak Sehun yang mengetahuinya.

"Kau bilang ingin jawabanku? Tapi kau memaksa seperti itu!"

"Memaksa apanya? Aku sedang memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku, kan?"

"Ya... Dengan kalimat _"Lu, pokonya kau harus jadi kekasihku. Aku tidak mau tau!"_ , begitu?"

"Lalu bagaimana? Terima saja. Lagipula kau juga menyukaiku, kan? Apa susahnya bilang iya?" Geram Sehun tak sabaran. Luhan bergerak ragu dan gelisah dengan mata rusanya yang berusaha mencari objek lain untuk dipandangi. Asalkan bukan Oh Sehun yang merupakan objeknya.

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Dan kemudian...

"A-aku tidak bisa, Sehun. Aku tidak bisa..." Lirih Luhan pelan. Wajah Sehun yang tadinya berseri-seri langsung menggelap dengan hati yang berdebar panas. Sirat kekecewaan nampak amat jelas dari mata tajam itu. Ia terdiam untuk memikirkan kalimat Luhan yang terdengar seperti bahasa asing barusan. Ia tidak mengerti.

 _Sama sekali tidak mengerti._

 _JDERR!!_

Bersamaan dengan guntur yang seolah-olah baru saja mengejeknya, Sehun membuka pintu bilik dan keluar dari sana.

Luhan menahan kuat lengan Sehun agar pria itu berhenti berjalan. Namun nihil. Sehun menghempas kasar tangan Luhan dan berlari ke lapangan Sekolah yang sudah agak banjir karena hujan yang begitu deras.

"OH SEHUN! DENGARKAN AKU DULU!" Teriak Luhan walau suaranya tidak begitu jelas karena tidak mampu mengalahkan kerasnya suara hujan yang sedang mengguyur kota Seoul saat ini. Namun Luhan tidak menyerah. Ia tetap berusaha berlari untuk menghentikan Sehun.

" _ARKH!_ BATU SIALAN!" Namun nasib sepertinya tidak berpihak kepadanya karena baru saja ia tersandung batu dan membuatnya terjatuh secara tidak terhormat.

Namun setidaknya ia harus bersyukur karena adegan memalukannya berhasil membuat Sehun berbalik dan menatap khawatir padanya.

Sehun menghampirinya dan langsung menggulung celana Luhan ke atas untuk melihat luka yang dimiliki Luhan.

"Jangan mengurus lukaku! Dengarkan aku berbicara dulu!"

"..." Sehun menatap tajam pada Luhan sehigga membuat pemuda itu merasa sedikit takut dan aneh saat ini.

"Sehun- _ah_ , dengarkan aku dulu. Aku belum selesai bicara. Bukankah tindakanmu terlalu cepat untuk langsung pergi hanya karena mendengar kata "tidak" dariku?"

"..." Lagi, Sehun hanya diam. Ia tidak tau ingin berkata apa. Ia terlalu... _Kecewa_. Ia kembali mengurusi luka Luhan yang terlihat sangat perih karena terkena air hujan yang sangat dingin.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya saat Luhan tiba-tiba meneriaki umpatan-umpatan menggemaskan yang sepertinya ditunjukkan untuknya.

"SEHUN BODOH! BODOH! BODOH! BODOH! AKU MEMBECIMU DASAR OH SEHUN TIDAK PUNYA OTAK! SEHUN GILA! SEHUN BODOH! SEHUN IDIOT!!!" Jerit Luhan diiringi dengan pukulan-pukulan kecilnya di dada bidang Sehun.

" _Huh?"_

"AKU BELUM SELESAI BERBICARA TAPI KAU SUDAH MARAH DULUAN DAN LANGSUNG PERGI! MAUMU APA?!"

 _Grep!_

Ragu-ragu Sehun mendekap erat tubuh dingin Luhan. Ia membenarkan semua ucapan Luhan. Ia langsung marah tanpa mendengarkan apa-apa dari Luhan. Menurutnya itu semua sangat berlebihan. Namun bukan itu maksudnya. Entahlah... Lagi-lagi, ia hanya merasa kecewa.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku... Aku tidak bisa. Maksudku tidak bisa... Tidak bisa, hmm... _Menolakmu_." Cicit Luhan. "Itu tidak akan mungkin jika aku menolakmu. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk melewatkan kesempatan yang mungkin tidak akan ada kesempatan keduanya dalam hidupku." Lanjut Luhan dengan suara yang terendam karena saat ini ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sehun terhanyut dalam penjelasan Luhan yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti.

"B-bisa kau ulangi?"

"T-tidak mau!"

"Ayolah~"

" _Yangjelasakumau_!"

"Jangan cepat-cepat. Katakan yang jelas."

"Aku mau."

"Mau apa?"

"Mau jadi kekasihmu!" Jawab Luhan kesal namun terkesan malu-malu. Sehun tersenyum selebar-lebarnya mendengar ucapan Luhan. Kemudian ia tertawa lepas seakan-akan ia sedang melihat Kris terpeleset di atas kotoran sapi di depan para penggemarnya. Bagaimana pun juga Kris itu tampan. Tentu saja ia memiliki banyak fans. _Lupakan!_

Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena bertingkah sangat kekanakan sejak tadi.

Sehun semakin mengeratkan dekapannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas surai cokelat keunguan milik Luhan.

"Benarkah?"

" _Hm_."

"Lu... Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku menyesal. Maafkan aku. Aku benar kehilangan akalku tadi. Aku minta maaf, hmm. Aku sangat–"

Luhan mengangguk cepat dalam dekapan Sehun dan membalas dekapan hangat itu tak kalah eratnya. Untung saja hujannya masih sangat deras. Jika tidak, Sehun sudah mati malu karena ketahuan sedang menangis.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau anak siapa, sih?" Gumam Luhan yang membuat Sehun tertawa lagi.

"Yang jelas aku anak seseorang yang tidak lebih tampan dariku."

"Aku percaya."

"Harus."

"Sehun, dingin..." Rengek Luhan gelisah. Sehun yang baru sadar jika mereka berdua sedang basah kuyup langsung mengangkat tubuh Luhan yang bergetar. Sehun membungkuk agar Luhan naik ke punggungnya.

"Naiklah. Aku akan membawamu ke ruang ganti."

"Aku bisa sendiri."

"Jangan keras kepala, Lu."

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan naik ke punggung Sehun. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher yang menggoda iman itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun.

Setelah menyempurnakan gendongannya pada Luhan, Sehun dengan setengah berlari segera menuju ruang ganti yang hanya berjarak kurang lebih 60 meter dari lapangan sekolah.

Setelah sampai di ruang ganti, Sehun mendudukkan Luhan di bangku panjang dan segera membuka dasi dan jas Luhan.

"S-sehun, biar aku saja."

"Kau sudah sangat lemas. Biar aku saja yang menggantikan pakaianmu."

"Y-ya! Aku malu." Cicitnya lucu yang membuat Sehun ingin menggigit apapun sekarang juga.

"Kenapa harus malu? Bukankah kita sepasang kekasih, sekarang?" Kekeh Sehun yang dibalas dengan anggukan lucu dari Luhan. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sehun membuka kancing kemeja Luhan satu-persatu secepat kilat. Bukan karena dia sudah berpengalaman tentang yang _begitu_. Dia hanya tidak ingin kijang pendeknya sakit. Bagaimana ia mau berpengalaman? Ia saja baru akan mencobanya dengan Luhan. _Hah?_ Sehun mengambil sebuah handuk tebal berwarna putih dan mengelap tubuh basah Luhan menggunakan handuk itu. Diam-diam ia menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat dada Luhan yang sangat mulus tanpa lecet sedikitpun. Luhan yang merasa anggota tubuhnya diperhatikan langsung menutup dadanya menggunakan jasnya yang basah.

"Lu, itu basah. Kemarikan!"

"Jangan memandangi tubuhku, idiot!"

"Salahkan tubuhmu yang terlalu jelek itu. Aku jadi kasihan dan memandanginya."

"Kurang ajar."

Setelah memakaikan kemeja dan jas sekolah cadangan miliknya pada Luhan, Sehun juga harus memakaikan celana pada kekasihnya, bukan? Tapi Sehun ragu akan menyelesaikannya tanpa kendala.

"Lu, kau pakai celana sendiri, ya."

Luhan mengangguk kaku dan mengambil celana yang ada pada Sehun. Sementara Luhan memakai celananya, Sehun juga mengganti bajunya secepat kilat meskipun tidak terlalu rapi.

Luhan berdecak malas saat melihat dirinya yang terlihat sangat kecil dalam balutan seragam longgar Sehun.

"Besar sekali."

"Baru sadar kalau kau pendek?"

"Diam kau."

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu. Jika ada guru yang bertanya kau dari mana, bilang saja adikmu sendirian menunggumu di taman dan tak ada yang menjemputnya. Terpaksa kau yang harus mengurusnya, oke?"

"Oke."

"Sampai jumpa nanti." Ujar Sehun kemudian mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas.

Oh Sehun, Luhan belum terbiasa, tolong!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menguap, adalah satu-satunya hal yang selalu dilakukan Luhan sejak guru pelajaran terkutuk itu melanglahkan kaki masuk ke kelasnya dua jam yang lalu. Pelajaran membosankan dan menyebalkan yang selalu membuat kepalanya pusing 94 keliling. Bahkan jika rambut bisa berubah warna karena stress, mungkin rambut Luhan sudah berwarna blonde sekarang.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di otak agak pintarnya.

"Ssaem!"

"Bisa kau lihat aku sedang apa, Xi Luhan?" Ujar guru tua itu tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari papan tulis.

"Tetapi kau juga harus melihatku lebih dulu, ssaem." Tantang Luhan yang tak mengindahkan tatapan tajam Baekhyun dan yang lainnya yang berusaha membuat Luhan diam.

"Silahkan keluar jika tidak mau mendengarkan gurumu."

"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku benar-benar kelu–"

 _PLTAK!_

Luhan terlonjak kaget dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya dalam hati saat guru tua itu menabrakkan rotan jeleknya pada meja guru sehingga menimbulkan suara memekakkan dan mengerikan di sana.

"Pergi ke lapangan dan berlari keliling lapangan sampai habis jam istirahat! Sekarang! Aku akan menghubungi salah satu pengurus osis untuk mengurusmu."

Luhan memekik pelan karena rencananya untuk bertemu Sehun dengan cara nista ini akhirnya berhasil.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, dengan wajah sok sedihnya Luhan keluar kelas dan berlari ke lapangan. Berharap menemukan sosok yang entah kenapa sangat ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

Sesampainya di lapangan, Luhan belum menemukan siapapun disana. Hanya ada genangan air bekas hujan tadi pagi.

"Hai, Luhan." Luhan menyipitkan mataya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya pada seseorang yang baru saja menyapanya karena matahari sungguh terik saat ini.

"Bae Irene?"

Wanita itu mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum lebar."

"Iya. Bae Irene."

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas?" Heran Luhan.

"Itu~... Bukankah kau sedang mendapat hukuman?"

"Hm."

"Aku yang ditugaskan untuk mengurusmu!" Girang Irene yang sekarang Luhan mengerti kenapa gadis itu terlihat sangat bahagia saat ini.

Ia terdiam karena ekspetasinya sangat berbeda dari kenyataan yang ia dapat. Ia pikir jika ia membuat masalah, Sehun yang akan menghukumnya seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini?

 _Irene?!_

 _Hidupnya dalam bahaya._

"Baiklah Luhan, kau harus ikuti perintahku. Jika kau tidak menurut, kau tidak boleh masuk kelas matematika selama 2 bulan."

"Bagaimana bisa?! Mau kubunuh, ya?!" Protes Luhan. Tamatlah riwayatnya jika ayahnya sampai tau ia membuat masalah dan hukumannya sampai sejauh ini.

"E-ei! Bukan aku yang membuat peraturannya. Tetapi Seunghwan ssaem." Ujar Irene yang menunjukkan kertas kecil yang berisi tulisan berantakan Seunghwan ssaem yang membuktikan jika Irene tidak berbohong. Luhan mendengus miris dengan ketidak beruntungannya kali ini.

"Baiklah, yang harus kau lakukan adalah... Lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 30 putaran,"

"YYA! BANYAK SEKALI!"

"Belum selesai. _Push up_ 50 kali, _sit up_ 50 kali, setelah itu cabut semua tanaman mati yang ada di sekolah ini dan ganti dengan yang baru. Silahkan tanya pada Wendy dimana kau bisa mendapat tanaman baru. Jangan lupa disiram, ya..."

"Kau gila?! Sekolah ini sangat luas dan aku mengerjakannya sendirian?!!"

"Jangan membantah." Ujar Irene yang menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan kiri.

"Setelah itu, hormat pada bendera selama 2 jam. Sudah. _Hanya itu._ "

"Sialan. Untung saja kau wanita. Jika kau pria, akan ku injak-injak kau di atas kuburan kucing." Gerutu Luhan dengan wajah sok garang dan tangan yang dikepalkan memukul-mukul telapak tangannya. Namun jika Sehun yang melihatnya, maka kata "manis" dan "lucunya~" akan keluar dari pria bermata tajam itu. Jujur saja, Irene pun merasa gemas pada wajah itu. Tetapi untuk apa ia mengaku pada rivalnya?

"Sekarang, kerjakan hukumanmu."

Luhan mendelik pada Irene dan berlari agak lambat.

"Lebih cepat, Luhan!"

Luhan menambah kecepatannya dengan kepala menunduk. Ia kesulitan melihat dengan sinar matahari yang seolah-olah ingin membakarnya hidup-hidup.

"Jangan menunduk, Luhan!"

" _Setan_."

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Sehun sedang membawa buku-buku ke arah perpustakaan. Walaupun sinar matahari sangat, mengganggu, tapi Luhan tidak mungkin salah. Itu pasti Sehun.

Tepat saat Luhan mempercepat larinya dan menyinggingkan sebuah senyuman, Sehun melihat ke arahnya. Sehun melongo heran melihat Luhan berlari-lari di bawah teriknya panas matahari. Sedang yang dipandangi melambaikan tangannya tanpa mengalihkan fokus dari hukumannya.

Sehun berbelok arah dan berlari kecil ke arah Luhan dengan membawa buku-buku itu.

 _Sreett!_

Sehun menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menahan tangan Luhan sehingga Luhan berhenti berlari dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Hai."

"H-hai. Lu, kau sedang apa? Kenapa tidak masuk kelas, hmm?" Tanya Sehun lembut sembari menyeka keringat di dahi Luhan menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Aku sedang mendapat hukuman." Jawab Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hah? Kenapa kau bisa dihukum? Siapa yang menghukummu? Kenapa tidak ada yang menberitahuku?"

"Satu-satu, Sehun... Aku dihukum kare–"

"Yya, yya, yya! Jangan mengganggu Luhan. Dia harus menjalani hukumannya. Pergilah!" Ujar Irene yang mendekati Sehun dan Luhan.

" _Ck!_ Mengganggu saja. Lu, apa dia yang menghukummu?" Tanya Sehun yang menunjuk Irene menggunakan dagunya. Luhan mengangguk dan menatap sinis pada Irene.

"Kau disuruh apa saja?"

"Belari keliling lapangan sebanyak 30 putaran, _Push up_ 50 kali, _sit up_ 50 kali, setelah itu mencabut semua tanaman mati yang ada di sekolah ini dan ganti dengan yang baru, hormat pada bendera selama 2 jam."

"Astaga... Kau mau membuat anak orang mati, hah?! Memang Luhan berbuat apa sampai hukumannya sebanyak itu?"

"Dia kurang ajar pada Seunghwan ssaem."

"Kurang ajar bagaimananya?"

"Nanti saja aku ceritakan. Kalau wanita ini yang bercerita, dia akan melebih-lebihkan semuanya. Kau kembalilah ke kelas. Aku baik-baik saja." Sergah Luhan. Sehun menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Tidak. Kau akan kelelahan jika kau menuruti semua hukumannya."

"Aku mampu, Sehun. Kembalilah ke kelas, atau aku akan mengabaikanmu selama 3 minggu!"

"Kau tidak akan bisa."

"Oh Sehun, aku serius!"

"Ck! Drama macam apa, ini?" Ketus Irene namun diabaikan oleh yang lain.

"Baiklah. Kau yakin mampu?"

"Hm."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi ke perpustakaan untuk meletakkan buku-buku ini. Kemudian aku akan kembali ke sini untuk menemanimu."

"Ta–"

"Urusan kelas gampang. Aku akan membayarnya dengan alasan urusan organisasi."

"Sampai begitunya." Ujar Luhan. Sehun hanya tertawa dan mengusak rambut Luhan sekilas. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan ke perpustakaan. Luhan tersenyum dengan rona merah lucu di pipinya. Ia melihat datar pada Irene sekilas dan kembali berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

4 jam sudah Luhan menjalankan hukumannya. Saat ini ia sedang hormat kepada bendera dengan senyum yang selalu terpatri di wajah manisnya walaupun tangannya sudah mati rasa saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Selama ia dihukum, selama itu pula Sehun tersenyum padanya dan terus mengepalkan tangannya untuk memberi semangat.

"Sebentar lagi, Lu. Hwaiting!" Ujar Sehun tanpa bersuara. Luhan mengangguk lemas sebagai respon.

"Stop! Hukumanmu sudah selesai." Ujar Irene yang datang sambil melihat jam tangannya. Seketika Luhan menghela nafas lega dan terduduk lemas di tempat. Sehun yang melihatnya tanpa babibu langsung menghampiri Luhan.

"Luhan... Kita pulang, ya? Aku akan meminta izin sakit untukmu." Ujar Sehun khawatir. Ia tega melihat Luhan yang terlihat sangat kelelahan. Ia menggendong Luhan di punggungnya dan mengusap pelan tangan Luhan yang berkeringat.

"Kau keterlaluan." Desis Sehun saat melewati Irene. Irene hanya diam dan menunduk. Ia hanya ingin bermain-main dengan Luhan. Saat ini pun ia takut jika Luhan benar-benar sakit. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud.

"Kita ke rumahmu?" Tanya Sehun pelan. Luhan lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Luhan yang diam membuat Sehun ketakutan. Tidak biasanya Luhan begini. Biasanya Luhan akan sangat cerewet dan selalu menggodanya dengan rayuan-rayuan basi namun menyenangkan. Atau tidak ia akan mengumpat entah karena sedang malu atau kesal. Namun kali ini? Luhan benar-benar sangat diam.

Setelah sampai di parkiran, Sehun menurunkan Luhan di kursi sebelahnya.

 _Blam!_ _Blam!_

Sehun memasangkan sabuk pengaman Luhan dan menggenggam tangan Luhan kemudian ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Tak jarang ia mengecup sayang punggung tangan Luhan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari jalan. Luhan yang merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Sehun pun jadi mengantuk dan menutup matanya.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu saat kita sampai." Bisik Sehun.

"S-sehun... Aku.."

"Lu? Luhan? Lu! Xi Luhan!!!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Next or Stop?**

 **Review Juseyo~**

 _Gaje gaje gajeee hkss :"( otak buntu sebuntu hatique :( Garink garink krenyezz... Btw menurut kalian garing gak? Mongho di ripiu_

 _Yang penting apdet unchhh... Jangan lupa ripiu. Yang panjang ya.. Sepanjang panjangnya. Jangan neting!_

 _Siyu~_

 **10 September 2017**

 **00.15 WIB**


	14. Chapter 14

**N A U G H T Y**

By Hanluxx1220

Main cast: Xi Luhan-Oh Sehun

Pairing: HunHan

DLDR! Siders? Bengkak~

Disclaimer: All cast milik TYME dan orangtua masing-masing. Semua ide cerita milik author dan author hanya meminjam namanya saja.

.

.

Summary: _Wajah si manis ini menipu sekali. Berbanding terbalik dengan sifat nakal yang dimilikinya. "Astaga, bocah ini. Bisakah kau berhenti?"-Sehun. "Seh-, maksudku sunbae tampan! Tunggu aku!"-Luhan._

.

"S-sehun... Aku.."

"Lu? Luhan? Lu! Xi Luhan!!!"

Sehun menepikan mobilnya untuk berhenti. Setelah mobipnya berhenti, buru-buru ia keluar dari mobil dan mendekati Luhan.

"Lu, ada apa? Jawab aku." Ujar Sehun panik sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan agak kencang.

" _Ish, ish!_ Singkirkan tanganmu!" Rengek Luhan yang mendorong-dorong tangan Sehun dari wajahnya.

"Gwaenchana?"

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja."

"Katakan padaku, bagian mana yang sakit?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menunjuk perutnya dengan wajah yang kesakitan. Sehun menyernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Perut? Apa wanita itu menendang perutmu? Atau dia menghamilimu?"

"Ayolah... Jangan berbicara omong kosong, Sehun."

"Ya, ya. Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku lapar~"

"L-lapar?!"

"Hmm. Ayo makan."

"Dasar. Kau membuatku takut."

"Kembali ke tempatmu dan pesankan aku pizza. Delivery saja. Cepat!"

"Baiklah, pendek."

Sehun kembali ke tempatnya dan menjalankan mobilnya ke rumah Luhan. Ia bangga karena Luhan tidak lemah seperti orang lain meski tubuhnya benar-benar mungil seperti gadis SMP. Setidaknya Sehun tidak perlu repor-repot memberikan nafas buatan untuk Luhan jika anak itu benar-benar pingsan. _Walaupun ia sangat ingin melakukannya._ _Tiinn!_ _Tiinn!_

Sehun membunyikan klakson mobilnya saat sampai di depan gerbang rumah Luhan setelah 5 menit berada dalam perjalanan.

Seorang satpam berlari terburu-buru dan membukakan pintu gerbang kokoh itu dengan sedikit tersenyum pada Sehun yang membuka kaca jendela mobilnya.

Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya di dekat kolam air mancur yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah halaman rumah Luhan.

"Perlu aku bantu berjalan?"

"Aku bisa sendiri."

Luhan masuk buru-buru ke dalam rumah dan diikuti dengan Sehun yang menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Baru saja Sehun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam,

"Selamat pagi."

Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum tipis melihat siapa yang datang.

"LU, PESANANMU SUDAH DATANG!" Teriak Sehun.

"KAU YANG BAYAR DAN BAWA KEMARI!" Balas Luhan yang juga berteriak. Sehun berdecak kesal dan mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Anak itu ingin tendang, ya?" Gumam Sehun yang memberikan beberapa lembar uang dan memberikannya pada _delivery_ _man_.

"Gamsahabnida."

Sehun mengambil dua _box_ pizza tersebut dan menyusul Luhan ke ruang tengah.

"Pesananmu, pendek."

"Aku tinggi."

"Percaya dirimu memang tinggi. Tapi tubuhmu tidak."

"Masa bodoh. Aku lapar." Ujar Luhan yang langsung menyerang pizza dihadapannya. Sehun meringis saat Luhan memukul tangannya ketika ia ingin mengambil sepotong pizza.

"Jangan ambil! Itu milikku!"

"Ck! Siapa yang bayar, siapa yang memiliki." Kesal Sehun yang mengambil tempat di sebelah Luhan. Wajahnya kesal, tetapi tangannya terus mengusap rambut Luhan yang beraroma bayi.

"Irene benar-benar kesal padamu, ya?" Kekeh Sehun. Luhan mengendikkan bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"Apa kau lelah?"

Luhan mengangguk lucu dan terus mengunyah makanan yang menggoda selera itu. Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Luhan gemas dan merangkul pundak makhluk yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Uh, bayiku..." Katanya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Luhan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat penampilan dan wajah Luhan yang sangat kusut dan berantakan. Jelas sekali terlihat jika anak itu terlihat sangat lelah.

"Aku kenyang."

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan?"

"Kan sudah aku bilang kalau aku kenyang."

"Kalau begitu pergilah mandi lalu bawa aku ke kamarmu. Aku penasaran tema kamarmu itu _Hello Kitty_ atau _Barbie_."

"Langsung saja ke kamarku dan kau akan menarik ucapanmu. Lagi pula aku mandi disana, kan?"

"Kajja!"

Sehun melepas rangkulannya dan menggantinya dengan menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Apa kau tidak kesepian?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Rumahmu sebesar ini tapi hanya ada kau dan Kris."

"Bagaimana bisa aku kesepian jika setiap Kris ada di rumah, ia selalu berteriak layaknya orang gila jika sedang bermain PS, menonton film, di dalam kamar mandi, bahkan sebelum tidur ia akan berteriak di _live instagramnya_ "SELAMAT MALAM PARA PENGGEMAR SEJATIKU!". Bukannya kesepian, aku justru merasa sedang ada di dalam diskotik para hewan." Jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

"Aku baru tau jika Kris seperti itu saat sedang di rumah." Kekeh Sehun.

"Kau sendiri? Bukannya kau tinggal sendiri di rumah yang sangat besar? Tidak kesepian?"

"Kesepian. Tapi sejak kau selalu menggangguku waktu itu, rasanya kamarku sangat berisik karena pesan-pesan darimu." Jawab Sehun yang membuat wajah Luhan terasa panas.

 _Krieett_...

"Ini kamarku."

Sehun mengangguk saat melihat kamar Luhan. Catnya berwarna putih berpadu dengan warna abu-abu muda. Sprei yang bermotif bola berwarna merah. Tau kan? _Manchaster United_. Cukup manly.

Namun alisnya menukik tidak senang saat melihat poster Christian Ronaldo dan Pogba dimana-mana.

Rasanya ia ingin mencabut dan merobek semua poster-poster manusia yang memiliki tampang tidak lebih tampan darinya. Namun ia sangat mengetahui hobi Luhan. Ia harus menghargai itu. Sebagai kekasih yang baik ia tidak boleh egois, bukan?

"Bagus, kan?" Ujar Luhan mengangkat dagunya angkuh. Bukannya terlihat keren, Luhan malah terlihat seperti seorang istri yang merajuk karena tidak dibelikan daster baru.

"Iya, bagus. Sekarang mandilah. _Hus! Hus!_ " Ujar Sehun membuat gerakan mengusir pada Luhan. Luhan mendelik dan melepas jas sekolah dan dasinya lebih dulu, kemudian ia masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sementara menunggu Luhan selesai mandi, Sehun berniat untuk merapikan kasur Luhan yang _lumayan_ berantakan.

Bantal-bantal berserakan, selimut jatuh ke lantai dan sprei sedikit terlepas dari ranjang. Luhan benar-benar pemalas.

Setelah meletakkan bantal-bantal pada tempatnya, melipat selimut dan memperbaiki spreinya, Sehun duduk di pinggir kasur dan mengambil sebuah foto yang ada di atas nakas.

Dalam foto itu, ada dua anak dengan tinggi yang berbeda. Yang lebih tinggi dengan wajah sok kerennya– _yang Sehun tebak adalah Kris_ – merangkul anak berparas lucu dan cantik yang tertawa lebar menampakkan gigi kecilnya. Sudah pasti dia adalah Luhan.

"Kau sudah manis dari kecil, ternyata." Gumam Sehun tersenyum.

 _Cklek!_

"Kenapa melihat fotoku?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Boleh saja."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Luhan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk kecil di depannya.

"Lu, kenapa kau sudah pakai baju? Padahal ku berharap kau keluar hanya menggunakan _bathrobe_ atau bahkan tidak menggunakan apapun." Rengut Sehun yang membuat wajah Luhan merah padam karena malu.

"OH SEHUN MESUUUMMM!!!" Jerit Luhan lucu. Sehun terbahak dan menarik pinggang Luhan untuk berbaring di sampingnya. Namun yang ada justru tubuh Luhan terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh Sehun.

"Kau tidak seringan yang aku kira, Lu."

"Kalau begitu menyingkirlah!"

"Harusnya yang menyingkir itu kau, kijang jelek."

"Benar juga."

Luhan bergeser ke sebelah Sehun dan duduk sambil merenggangkan otot-otot kakunya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Ujar Sehun.

"Untuk apa?"

Sehun tidak menjawab dan langsung menarik tangan Luhan kemudian mengurut teratur lengan kekasihnya.

" _Huh?_ "

"Aku tau tanganmu sakit. Jadi, jangan banyak protes." Ujar Sehun. Luhan menunduk guna menutupi pipinya yang memerah tidak tau malu.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa dihukum?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan memasang wajah berpikir karena memang sedang mencari jawaban yang lain. Memalukan jika dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sehun.

"Jangan mencoba berbohong padaku, Lu. Katakan dengan jujur."

Luhan mendelik pada Sehun yang tetap fokus memijat tangannya dan sekarang beralih ke kakinya. Bagaimana pria itu bisa membaca pikiran Luhan?

Ragu-ragu Luhan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sehun.

"Aku membuat masalah agar aku dihukum. Aku pikir kau yang akan bertugas. Ternyata Irene."

Singkat, jelas dan padat.

"Jadi? Intinya kau sangat ingin bertemu denganku, hm?"

"Hm."

"Caramu gila."

"Jangan mengejekku."

"Aku tau aku tampan dan selalu dirindukan. Tapi bukan seperti ini caranya, kijang. Aku jadi merasa seperti idol jika seperti ini."

"Sekarang kau yang gila."

Sehun terkekeh dan mengakhiri pijatannya. Ia menatap senang pada Luhan yang menatapnya sengit namun malu-malu. Ia senang karena tau jika Luhan akan melakukan hal gila hanya untuknya. Tapi ia juga tidak suka jika Luhan harus sakit-sakitan seperti ini hanya karena hal sepele.

Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan menggoyangkannya dengan gemas.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu lagi. Arra? Jika kau melakukannya lagi, aku akan menyuruh Irene memberimu lebih dari ini."

"Jahat sekali."

"Makanya, jangan lakukan lagi." Katanya dan dibalasi anggukan lucu dari Luhan. Sehun tersenyum kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Luhan. Kemudian ia memasang pose berpikir yang dibuat-buat menggemaskan, namun Luhan justru geli jadinya.

"Sebaiknya kita melakukan apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Menonton film horror!"

"Gaya sekali. Lihat darah kotor kucing saja pasti kau akan pingsan."

"APA KAU BILANG?!!"

"Ani, ani." Cengir Sehun.

"Terserahmu saja. Tetapi, channel TV mana yang ada film horrornya?"

"Ani, ani. Kita akan menonton di kamar Kris. Kau tau? Kamar Kris itu surganya tempat hiburan. Apapun ada di kamarnya. Bahkan boneka barbie pun ada di kamarnya." Cerita Luhan antusias. Sehun memasang wajah datarnya kikuk. Barbie? Oke. Terserah, Kris.

"Ayo, ayo!" Luhan mendorong Sehun turun dari kasur dan pergi menuju kamar Kris.

 _Krieett_...

"Astaga..."

Sehun berdecak kagum membenarkan ucapan Luhan. Puluhan komik, ratusan CD film maupun PS, puluhan action figure dan beberapa boneka-boneka tersusun rapi di kamar yang sama luasnya dengan kamar Luhan dan kamarnya. Benar-benar surga hiburan.

 _Kris memang kakak iparnya._

"SEHUN!"

"E-eh? YA!" Sehun terlonjak karena suara Luhan yang membuyarkan lamunannya yang tidak berguna.

"Kemari!" Kesal Luhan yang sudah berada di atas kasur Kris dan mengembungkan pipinya lucu. Sehun tertawa pelan dan ikut naik ke atas kasur.

"Jadi, yang mana filmnya?"

"Tunggu saja."

"Hmm."

Sehun mendorong Luhan sedikit lebih ke dapan kemudian ia duduk di belakang Luhan. Ia membuka kakinya sehingga Luhan duduk di antara kedua pahanya. Ia memeluk pinggang kecil Luhan dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak Luhan.

"Begini sempurna." Bisik Sehun. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya saat wajahnya terasa begitu panas seperti sedang membakar ikan hasil pancingan.

"Lu, kenapa awal filmnya seperti ini?" Heran Sehun saat pengenalan tokoh bukannya musik misterius ataupun bunyi-bunyi makhluk halus yang terdengar. Melainkan musik yang sangat ceria dengan lirik "saranghae" yang terus diulang-ulang.

"Luhan."

"Ya."

"Kau menipuku, hmm?" Tanya Sehun sambil menghirup aroma wewangian yang menguar dari pundak Luhan.

"Menipu apanya?"

"Ini bukan film horror, cheetah."

"Aku bukan cheetah!"

"Baiklah. Ini bukan film horror, sayang."

 _Sayang?! Sayang?! Sayang?!_

Luhan akan mati malam ini juga berkat Sehun yang tidak pernah menghentikan usahanya untuk membuat jantung Luhan berhenti berdetak.

"Kau tidak menjawabku." Rengut Sehun lucu.

"I-itu.. A-anu, m-memang bukan."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Nikmati saja."

"Sinetron tak berkelas."

"Ini bukan sinetron. Ini drama."

"Apa bedanya?"

"Tentu saja beda."

"Iya, iya. Beda." Ujar Sehun mengalah dan mencium pipi berisi Luhan.

.

.

Satu jam berlalu dan Luhan masih fokus pada layar di depannya. Tidak terlalu fokus sebenarnya. Karena Sehun tidak pernah berhenti menciumi pipi dan lehernya dari tadi untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Tak jarang, Luhan memukul tangan Sehun yang masih setia melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Sehun... Berhentilah menggangguku. Ini bagian intinya."

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah~" Seru Luhan dengan wajah memelasnya. Sehun mengerang kesal karena tidak bisa menolak Luhan apalagi jika anak itu melakukan aegyo di depannya.

Sehun ikut melihat layar TV karena penasaran apa yang membuat Luhan begitu diam tanpa bergerak ke kanan kiri sama sekali.

Sehun menyeringai terkekeh dan bersiul setelah melihat dua pasangan di televisi yang membuat gerakan pertanda akan berciuman.

"Ternyata bagian inti kesukaanmu yang ini, ya?"

"Luhan."

"Sstt!"

"Yya,"

"Ap-a?" Luhan melihat ke kiri dan langsung mendapati wajah Sehun yang terlihat semakin tampan jika dilihat dari jarak yang sedekat ini. Sehun menatap dalam pada mata bening Luhan yang tampak mustahil jika dimiliki oleh seorang pria.

Matanya beralih pada bibir merah muda segar berisi yang selalu membuatnya berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Saat Sehun menutup matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya, maka Luhan mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Seakan lupa pada film yang menurutnya sangat spesial itu, Luhan ikut memejamkan matanya dengan pipi yang bersemu malu dan jantung yang berdebar tidak karuan.

"OH! OH! OH MY GOD! KENAPA KALIAN ADA DI KAMARKU?! DAN... DAN SATAGA! MAKSUDKU ASTAGA! KALIAN...!!!!"

"ARGGHHH!!!" Sehun berteriak sepenuhnya kesal aaat Kris datang dan mengacaukan segalanya. Ayolah! Bibirnya dan bibir Luhan baru menempel sedikit, dan Kris langsung membuat tautan yang belum sempurna itu rusak menjengkelkan.

Luhan juga menukikkan alisnya tanda jengkel karena adegannya barusan terpotong sia-sia.

"Sialan." Umpatnya.

Kris bergerak kikuk di tempatnya ketika mendapat tatapan tidak mengenakkan dari Sehun dan Luhan.

"Lu." Sehun membisikkan sesuatu pada Luhan dan langsung dibalas anggukan antusias dari yang lebih kecil.

Saat Luhan dan Sehun turun dari kasur dan berjalan ke arahnya, Kris mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak akan terjadi padanya.

"Pegang tangan kirinya Lu!"

"Oke!"

"Yya! Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku?! Eommaaa! Yya!"

"Keluar kau!" Ujar Sehun dan Luhan yang menarik tangan Kris keluar dari kamar.

 _Brak!_

"Yya, yya! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

 _Cklek!_

"KALIAN ANAK-ANAK KURANG AJAR! BERANINYA KALIAN MENGUSIRKU DARI KAMARKU SENDIRI!" Teriak Kris seperti orang gila. Sementar dua orang di dalam kamar itu melompat-lonpat ria berhasil mengerjai Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Review Juseyo~**

 **Next? Or Stop?**

 _Kris nistaable banget yakkk XD_

 _Update lagi ini yuhu~~~_

 _Hukuman kemaren banyak-banyak tuh dd bikinnya sesuka hati XD, jadi ngasal. Namanya jugak FanFiction. apa aja bisa. Ye Gak? Maklumi yaww XD. Kuy review panjang-panjang sepanjang ja_ _rak Beijing dan Seoul. Hksss :")_

 _Eh iya, btw lagi kobam Lay ama Luhan ketemuan maren :") Trus ntar KrisYeol ketemuan di London jugakkk??? XD Jejingkrakan masal ini euyy XD_

 _SM, A_ _da rencana tersembunyimu?_

 _Siyu~_

 ** _14 September 2017_**

 ** _23.00 WIB_**


	15. Chapter 15

**N A U G H T Y**

By Hanluxx1220

Main cast: Xi Luhan-Oh Sehun

Pairing: HunHan

DLDR! Siders? Bengkak~

Disclaimer: All cast milik TYME dan orangtua masing-masing. Semua ide cerita milik author dan author hanya meminjam namanya saja.

Summary: _Wajah si manis ini menipu sekali. Berbanding terbalik dengan sifat nakal yang dimilikinya. "Astaga, bocah ini. Bisakah kau berhenti?"-Sehun. "Seh-, maksudku sunbae tampan! Tunggu aku!"-Luhan._

.

"KALIAN ANAK-ANAK KURANG AJAR! BERANINYA KALIAN MENGUSIRKU DARI KAMARKU SENDIRI!" Teriak Kris seperti orang gila. Sementar dua orang di dalam kamar itu melompat-lompat ria berhasil mengerjai Kris.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamarku dulu, Kris!" Saran Luhan.

"AKU AKAN PERGI KE GALAXY SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Terserah kau, gila." Timpal Sehun. Setelahnya, bisa terdengar suara hentakan kaki yang menjauh.

"Sayang, aku mengantuk." Rengek Sehun yang melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sangat mudah bergetar dan berdebar kesenangan hanya karena Sehun memanggilnya 'sayang' barusan. Ditambah lagi pipinya yang nampak bermarna merah muda menggemaskan.

"Tapi ini masih siang."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ani, ani. Kalau begitu, tidur saja."

"Temani aku."

"Tentu saja."

Sehun kemudian berbaring di ranjang Kris, diikuti Luhan yang hanya duduk di samping Sehun.

"Lu, berbaringlah."

"Aku tidak mengantuk."

Sehun mendengus dan menarik paksa pinggang Luhan sehingga Luhan berbaring dalam rengkuhannya.

"Kau ini." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lemas. Sehun tersenyum dan menarik tubuh Luhan agar berhadapan dengannya kemudian ia mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Luhan.

"Kau ini enak sekali untuk dipeluk, Lu."

"Kau baru tau." Jawab Luhan yang balas memeluk Sehun.

Rasa kantuk Sehun semakin menjadi saat tangan Luhan bermain-main di rambutnya. Luhan sangat menyukai tekstur rambut Sehun yang sangat halus dan sangat menyenangkan untuk dimainkan.

Luhan tersenyum gemas ketika Sehun mendengkur halus sebagai tanda jika ia sudah sibuk dengan alam mimpinya. Bibir tipis Sehun yang sedikit terbuka namun tak memperlihatkan deretan giginya sama sekali membuatnya tampak benar-benar seperti bayi.

"Kau terlihat polos sekali jika sedang tidur. Tapi ternyata aslinya kau sangat mesum." Bisik Luhan sedikit terkekeh. Setelah sedikit mengusap sayang pipi Sehun, Luhan juga ikut menutup matanya menjemput kejadian-kejadian manis di dalam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hng_.." Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya tidak nyaman ketika merasakan sebuah benda tumpul bergerak di atas hidungnya.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lambat karena matanya masih belum ikhlas untuk terbuka. Luhan membuka sedikit matanya dan ia dapat melihat wajah Sehun yang sedang melihat lekat padanya dan ternyum sangat tampan. Sehun memainkan hidungnya dengan hidung Luhan sebentar, kemudian ia mencium sayang kening Luhan.

"Katanya tidak mengantuk. Tetapi kau tidur lebih lama dariku."

Luhan merengek dan memeluk leher Sehun. Posisi mereka saat ini sebenarnya mampu membuat orang-orang berpikir yang iya-iya tentang mereka. Sehun berada di atas Luhan dan sedikit menindih tubuh kekasinya dengan kedua siku yang digunakan untuk bertumpu. Tak sadar atau apa, kaki Luhan yang sedikit mengangkang membuatnya tampak sedang ingin bercinta. _Lupakan!_

Tapi... Tunggu dulu! Luhan baru sadar akan sesuatu. Sehun...

"SEHUN, DIMANA BAJUMU?!! KENAPA KAU HANYA MEMAKAI HANDUK SEBATAS PINGGANG SAJA?!" Jerit Luhan malu dengan menutup matanya namun tidak melepaskan pelukannya di leher Sehun. Sehun terbahak dan menempelkan kedua kening mereka.

" _Haha_ , astaga. Ternyata kau dari tadi tidak sadar, ya?" Luhan membuka matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya kesal.

"Menyingkir dan pakai bajumu!"

"Aku baru selesai mandi. Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah pernah melihat tubuhku?"

"Tapi itu berbeda! Kita sekarang sedang berada di atas ranjang!" Kesal Luhan setengah malu karena menyebutkan 'ranjang'. Sehun kembali terbahak memperlihatkan mata bulan sabitnya yang indah.

"Tenang saja, Lu. Aku tidak akan menodaimu karena kita masih sekolah. Setelah kita menikah nanti, barulah kita akan saling memuaskan."

"OH SEHUN! MUSNAH SAJA KAU!" Teriak Luhan dan melepaskan pelukannya dan menggantinya dengan memukul kuat kepala Sehun.

" _Sshh_... Kau jahat sekali."

"Pergi pakai bajumu, sana!"

"Iya, iya. Cerewet."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memalingkan wajahnya saat Sehun melepas handuk dan memakai celana.

Luhan masih tidak percaya bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun yang sifatnya berubah 100% menjadi gila. Mungkin memang jodoh, pikirnya. Ia merasa sangat beruntung karena mendapatkan semua ini.

"Selesai!" Girang Sehun setelah selesai memakai bajunya. Luhan berbalik dan menatap heran pada Sehun yang memakai baju hangat.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan aku. Tapi kita."

"Kita?"

"Iya. Kita akan jalan-jalan. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang paling romantis. Mau, kan?"

" _Huh_?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie!"

"Sebentar lagi, sayang."

"Lepaskan kainnya. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa."

"Oke. Kita sampai!" Ujar Sehun. Kemudian ia melepaskan kain hitam yang ia gunakan untuk menutup mata Luhan.

"MWOO _hmmpp_!"

"Jangan berisik, Lu."

"A-apa? Apa yang kau bilang... _Romantis_? Hah?!"

"Ini romantis."

"Romantis kau bilang?! Rumah hantu seperti ini kau bilang romantis?!"

Rumah hantu? Oke. Satu hal yang Luhan baru tau tentang Sehun. Sehun adalah kekasih terbodoh dan teridiot sepanjang masa.

"Hey, hey. Kalau kau berteriak-teriak terus, hantunya akan menculikmu kemudian dia akan memakanmu. _Hawrr_."

"Tidak lucu, Oh Sehun."

"Oh. Baiklah. Tapi waktu itu, kau bilang suka menonton film horror, kan? Nah, kali ini aku membawamu ke tempat yang bisa membuatmu merasa seperti yang ada di film-film. Kau akan rasakan sensasi romantisnya disini. Ayo berpetualang!"

"Itu berbeda! Aku tidak mau!"

"Ayo!" Paksa Sehun sembari menarik-narik tangan Luhan yang memasang wajah frustasi dan terpaksanya.

"Sehun, aku bilang aku tidak mau! Sehun gila! Gila! Gila!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Jangan malu-malu, Lu. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

"Tuhan, dosa apa aku sampai aku harus menjadi seperti ini?"

"Dasar cerewet." Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dengan sedikit melumatnya cukup lama. Kemudian ia membuka resleting jaketnya dan memeluk Luhan dari belakang dengan jaket Sehun yang lumayan besar menutupi tubuh keduanya. Lebih tepatnya hanya Sehun yang tertutupi jaket. Luhan hanya tertutupi tubuh Sehun, namun kedua lengannya terselimuti jaket.

"Kalau begini, sudah tidak takut kan?"

"Masih. Harusnya kau yang berjalan di depan, bukan aku."

"Kalau kau di belakang, justru hantunya akan selalu mengganggumu, bodoh."

"Iya, ya."

Sehun membawa Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah hantu dengan ia yang masih merengkuh Luhan. Sementara Luhan memegang kuat tengan Sehun yang berada di pinggangnya.

"Sehunnie... Gelap sekali."

"Tenanglah... Ini tidak segelap kulit Kai dan Mingyu."

"Jangan melucu."

"Oke, oke." Ujar Sehun tertawa.

 _ZRET!_

"HAAAAAAAAA!!!/AAAAA!"

Luhan dan Sehun berteriak histeris karena terlalu terkejut saat boneka hantu berambut panjang itu menggantung tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka.

"Eomma, eomma... Tolong Sehun, eomma." Gumam Sehun setengah berdoa dengan mata terpejam. Luhan menatap datar kekasihnya yang sedang meringkuk padanya.

"Yya! Harusnya aku yang seperti itu. Kenapa jadi kau yang ketakutan?" Kesal Luhan berkacak pinggang. Sehun terdiam dua detik dan kemudian kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Siapa yang takut? Aku hanya terkejut." Elak Sehun.

"Terserah. Pokonya aku mau keluar sekarang juga!"

"J-jangan, Lu. Ayolah~ ini kecan pertama kita." Bujuk Sehun.

"Kencan apanya, bodoh? Tempat ini menyeramkan."

"Kau itu, ya. Ini namanya anti mainstream."

"Ya... Ini anti mainstream sekali." Tanggap Luhan malas.

"Setelah ini aku akan memberimu sesuatu sebagai hadiah kencan pertama kita. Aku janji!"

"Apa yang.. HUAAA! SEHUN LARI!" Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar saat sebuah tangan menahan kuat pergelangan tangannya.

"Yya! Hantu jelek! Jangan memegang tangan kekasihku! Kau mau aku sentil, ya?" Kesal Luhan lucu sembari memukul-mukul tangan hantu yang memegang tangan Sehun. Sehun menahan tawanya melihat Luhan yang begitu berani namun tubuhnya terlihat sangat bergetar.

"Lepas! Kau benar ingin aku sentil?!" Hantu itu mencebikkan bibirnya dan menggeleng. Kemudian ia melepaskan tangan Sehun dan membungkuk sekilas. Ia menyempatkan untuk mengerling nakal pada Sehun sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Dasar hantu jadi-jadian. Dia genit sekali, huh!"

"Ey... Kau cemburu, ya?"

"Cemburu? Karena ada hantu jelek yang menyukaimu? Kau terlalu banyak makan ajinom*to, Sehun. Kalau kau mau kau bisa bercinta saja dengannya. Aku tidak marah." Kata Luhan membelakangi Sehun. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memeluk Luhan kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan yang memiliki aroma yang menyenangkan dan menenangkan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya dengan yang lain sementara aku akan melakukannya dengan calon istriku ini yang jauh lebih menarik." Bisik Sehun sensual yang membuat Luhan berdebar malu.

"Mesum."

"Oh... Apa kau ingin kita melakukannya di sini? Sepertinya sangat menyenangkan melakukannya di depan hantu-hantu kurang belaian itu. Ayo kita mulai saja seka–"

"OH SEHUN, MATI SAJA KAU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nanti kau kolesterol, Lu."

"Tenanglah, aku masihmuda. Tidak seperti kau, tua." Ujar Luhan setelah menelan lobster pedas di mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, sih?" Jawab Sehun malas yang terus mengusap sekitar bibir Luhan yang kotor menggunakan tisu basah. Benar-benar seperti balita.

Saat ini mereka sedang singgah di kedai makanan laut untuk malam. Lebih tepatnya hanya Luhan yang makan. Sehun hanya membeli satu gelas coklat hangat. Tidak lapar, katanya.

Sebenarnya Luhan masih kesal pada Sehun. Tapi apa daya? Luhan tidak betah marah lama-lama pada Sehun.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar, ya. Aku ingin mengambil dompetku di mobil."

"Oke."

Sementara Sehun pergi ke mobilnya, Luhan menatap curiga pada pada seorang pria tua botak yang duduk di depannya dan tersenyum menggelikan.

"Hai, adik kecil." Sapanya. Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup dan berharap Sehun segera kembali dan mengusir pria tua didepannya.

"Kau sekolah di mana, hmm?"

"Kenapa si manis ini tidak menjawabku?"

"Jangan panggil aku manis!!" Ketus Luhan. Ia paling tidak suka dipanggil manis. Namun anehnya, ia selalu berharap kata "manis" keluar dari bibir Sehun dan ditunjukkan untuknya.

"Ow... Kau lucu sekali. Kau mau lollipop?" Tanya pria tua itu yang menggoyangkan sebuah lollipop warna-warni di depan wajah Luhan. Melihat wajah Luhan yang terlihat tergiur, pria tua itu tertawa gemas.

"Ambillah." Luhan tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil makanan manis itu.

 _Plak_

" _Aw_!"

"Maaf, sayang." Ujar Sehun sedikit mengusap telapak tangan Luhan yang baru saja ia pukul sedikit untuk mencegah tangan Luhan yang ingin menerima sesuatu dari pria itu.

"Yya! Ahjussi! Menjauh dari kekasihku!"

"Dasar pedofil. Kau bilang adik manis ini kekasihmu? Akan kulaporkan kau kepada petugas keamanan!"

"Apa-apaan kau? Aku memacari anak SMA. Bukan anak TK. Justru kau yang pedofil."

"Anak SMA dari mananya? Kau bilang wajah seperti itu "anak SMA"?"

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan _wajah seperti itu_?!" Timpal Luhan. Sehun mengangguk puas melihat pria itu gelagapan.

"Maksudku, mana mungkin wajah lucumu merupakan wajah anak SMA. Iya, kan?"

"Ahjussi jelek! Kau menghina kedewasaanku! Sehun! Kita pergi!"

Sehun mati-matian menahan tawanya karena mendengar kata 'dewasa' dari Luhan. Sebenarnya ia sependapat dengan ahjussi itu. Tapi ia tidak mau bernasib buruk karena diputuskan Luhan hanya karena memuji wajah Luhan yang sangat-sangat awet muda.

Setelah membayar semua pesanan mereka, Sehun merangkul pundak Luhan dan berjalan keluar kedai. Ia menyempatkan untuk menjulurkan lidahnya pada ahjussi tua itu sebelum benar-benar keluar.

"Stop."

"Eh?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingun saat Sehun berhenti dan tidak langsung masuk ke mobil.

"Kau."

"A-apa?"

"Kau itu sangat mudah diculik, ya? Bagaimana bisa kau menerima sesuatu dari orang yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal? Bagaimana jika aku tadi tidak datang dan mencegahmu? Bagaimana kalau kau sampai benar-benar memakan lollipop itu? Kalau di dalamnya ada racun, bagaimana? Kalau di dalamnya ada obat-obatan terlarang atau ada sesuatu yang lain bagaimana? Kau bisa masuk rumah sakit, Lu! Atau paling parahnya kau bisa... _Aish!_ Apa kau tidak memikirkan semua itu?!" Geram Sehun. Ia tidak bercanda. Jaman sekarang banyak sekali permen ataupun makanan yang ada racun di dalamnya. Ia takut jika yang Luhan hampir makan tadi memang ada sesuatu di dalamnya.

Luhan menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya takut. Nada bicara Sehun sangat dingin dan datar. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan dan menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau ini... Apa kau tidak tau kalau aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu?" Ujar Sehun bertanya. Luhan menggeleng di ceruk leher Sehun dan membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu kau harus tau mulai sekarang. Janji untuk tidak mengulangi hal itu lagi?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Bersuara."

"Aku janji."

"Bagus."

Luhan mengusakkan pipinya di dada Sehun seperti anak kucing. Sedang Sehun tertawa geli dan mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan sekilas.

"Aku baru ingat. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Ujar Sehun yang melepaskan pelukannya dan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Tutup matamu, Lu!"

"B-baiklah."

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat-erat setelah berapa detik kemudian ia merasakan langkah kaki Sehun Mendekat padanya.

" _Ekhm!_ B-buka matamu."

Luhan membuka matanya pelan dengan senyum yang mengembang dan pipi yang bersemu merah lucu.

"Ambillah."

Luhan mengambil tempat coklat berbentuk hati yang sudah dihiasi pita oleh Sehun. Bagaimana bisa, Sehun tau kalau Luhan suka coklat? Tentu saja. Luhan suka segala jenis makanan.

"Wahh... Gomawo Sehunnie!"

"S-satu lagi."

Luhan melebarkan matanya dan membuka lebar mulutnya cengo. Sehun mengulurkan sebuah baju dengan angka 7 bertuliskan Christian Ronaldo lengkap dengan tanda tangannya. Ditambah lagi dengan tulisan _Take care Luhan_ ~.

"Lu? Kau tidak suka, ya?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau ingkinkan."

"Jadi, aku hanya bisa memberimu ini."

"Maaf–"

"SEHUN! KAU BERCANDA?! BAGAIMANA CARA KAU BISA MENDAPATKAN SEMUANYA?! HUAAA!! AKU SUKA, SEHUN!" Teriak Luhan antusias.

"Kalau kau suka, baguslah. Sebenarnya waktu itu aku menonton pertandingan real madrid. Dan saat selesai pertandingan, kebetulan sekali keberuntungan datang padaku. Aku bertemu dengan idolamu itu dan aku meminta tanda tangannya. Aku pulang balik dari sini ke Eropa kemudian pulang lagi hanya untukmu, kau tau?"

Luhan menghambur ke pelukan Sehun dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia menangis karena bahagia. Sampai begitunya Sehun melakukan semua ini untuknya.

"Kau tau? Aku bosan sekali melihat pria itu. Pria yang membuatmu berbagi perhatian antara aku dan dia." Ujar Sehun sedikit kesal.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku hanya mencintaimu, idiot. Aku hanya mengagumi CR7."

"Huaa... Aku juga mencintaimu, pendek."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Next or "Stop aja. Ceritanya jelek"**

 **(Sakit anjir XD)**

 **Review Juseyo...**

 _Xdxdxdxdxd ketawa dulu WKWKKW_

 _Lagu barunya buncan keren banget:") Dengerin di QQ yaaa..._

 _Congrats uri EXO menang GRAND DAESANG!!_

 _Siyu~_

 ** _23 September 2017_**

 ** _09.45 WIB_**


	16.

**Ini bukan update-an. Berhubung sekarang ini tiada hari tanpa ulangan harian, gue belum bisa update. Apalagi gue lagi lemes banget dan ilang semangat idup karena berita recehan di luar sana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gue mau curhat. Plis... Sakit banget hati gue sekarang.

Gimana Sehun sekarang, ya?

Itu si Otong lucky banget tau gak sih?:(. Dinotis terang-terangan sama Luhan anying! Sumpah, gue gak bisa berhenti nangis dari tadi. Yah~ meski sekarang baper gue perlahan berkurang.

Gue terus-terusan doa supaya Luhan bakal update lagi buat ngasih tau kita semua kalo dia cuma bercanda:"(. Heol! Mereka cinlok? Gue gak yakin kalo si otong beneran cinta sama Luhan. Mungkin aja kan, kalo semua itu settingan atau buat promi film mereka.

Mungkin juga yang dimaksud Luhan itu pacarnya yang di drama. Bukan yang nyata.

Meskipun bener mereka dating... Jangan pernah ninggalin Luhan kita. Jangan pernah ngebash Luhan kita. Yang kita mau Luhan itu bahagia, kan? Jangan buat Luhan pusing dengan spaman kalian di akun sosmed Luhan. Jangan kekanakan.

Jadilah HHS yang dewasa. Kita percaya HunHan, kan? Kalau bener mereka itu real, untuk apa kita panik kalau salah satu dari HunHan bakal ada yang dating? Bahkan menikah.

Inget ya... Mereka bisa aja beneran saling CINTA. Tapi untuk jujur di depan publik, gue ragu soal itu. Karena jika publik tau soal mereka yang Gay, apalah... Pastinya HunHan bakal makin sulit dan bakal hilang kontak selamanya. Kita gak mau hal itu terjadi, kan?

So... Jangan pernah berhenti perjuangin HunHan. Hanya karena ada sosok ketiga diantara mereka, HunHan gak bakal pernah karam.

 _Because We Are One_

 _Because HunHan Is Our Life_

 _Because HunHan Is Real_

 _LOVE YOU HHHS:")_


End file.
